Tieria Mileina Drabbles
by SaphSoul
Summary: Just some random one-shots about TieriaXMileina. Review if you want more!
1. Piano Lessons

Hi guys! I was reading some stories about TieriaXMileina and I decided I wanted to write one too. Either way, please enjoy. It's pretty much just fluff about Tieria and Mileina and meant to be a one-shot but if people want it I can continue this as each chapter being a one-shot about Tieria and Mileina.

-Saph

* * *

Chapter One: Piano Lessons*

"No, no, no! Mileina, those are the wrong notes! Play it again!" Ms. Hargreves snaps as she scowls at the girl.

Mileina Vashti scrunches her nose and tries to hold back the tears forming behind her eyes. Ms. Hargreves is very hard on her. Mileina always tries to be polite and see the good in people, but she can't seem to do it with this witch in human form. She has to bite her tongue to resist the urge to mutter some...colourful language being involved in war had taught her. Over those few years, she had learned that men tend to swear a lot.

'_Snap!'_

The sound as Ms. Hargreves whips her wooden dowel at the piano.

"No! You keep hitting A instead of A flat! Do it again!"

Mileina puffs out her cheek with her tongue as she raises her arms to the piano again. She really hates the piano, and is only taking it because she wants to impress a certain someone. He heard that Tieria Erde likes classical music. Motzart and other famous pianist names came up when she asked her father what Tieria-san was like. Naturally, she kept the fact that she liked him a secret. Her father would flip his lid if he knew she liked a non-human, and Tieria-san would certainly act differently, if not hate her, if he were to find out. At times like that, she was glad he isn't human, it makes it harder for him to realize human emotions.

As she plays she hits a wrong note and knows that she's got it coming. She squeezes her eyes shut and waits for the inevitable 'snap' of the dowel being slapped onto the piano.

It never comes.

Mileina opens her eyes and looks up. She sees a pale hand gripping the dowel in midair.

"That's quite enough, Ms. Hargreves. I think you've done enough here. I'll take over."

Mileina gasps. She knows that voice. The entire world could be engulfed in a loud explosion, but she would always recognize that voice. It is the voice that has been in her dreams since she met the man behind it. It is the voice that she embedded into her memory since the first time she heard it. And it is the voice that she can ever tire of.

Tieria Erde stands a foot or so behind the stiff Ms. Hargreves.

"B-But, Tieria...I-I was just about to teach her how to play-"

"Not everyone learns the same way. I don't believe Mileina can learn anything from you. If you will please excuse me, I'll teach her myself." Tieria states in a flat tone.

Mileina gasps. She is happy that he would offer to teach her, but she doesn't want that. If he were to teach her he would find out how much she sucks at it! A-and he would be sitting on the same bench, their thighs would be touching; his hands would be touching hers...his delicate hands would ghost over her small fingers, making her too flustered to play.

Mileina brushes those thoughts aside.

Ms. Hargreves seems at a loss for words before scoffing and storming out of the room. She probably reached the conclusion that she has been fired.

With that, Tieria sits down beside Mileina. Mileina moves away from him a bit, almost falling off the small bench.

"Sit in the middle, Mileina. You won't be able to reach this side sitting so far to the right." Tieria tells her in a gentle tone.

"R-Right..." Mileina mutters, praying that he cannot see her face turn red.

She repositions herself and lifts her hands to the keys. Then it happens, the thing she had been dreading and looking forward to at the same time.

Tieria's hands touch hers.

"Your fingers should be curled more. And you should place them here for the best reach. Spread them out a little, you need to reach the other keys." Tieria mutters softly.

Mileina blushes deeper and nods, not trusting herself to speak. She lets his cold fingers gently reposition hers.

"Okay, now play." Tieria whispers in a voice barely above a breath.

Mileina plays and prays that she does not screw up. She can't afford to let Tieria see her screw up.

She manages to finish with only a handful of wrong notes. At the end of the piece Tieria nods.

"You have a tendency to stare at the notes instead of your hands. You've got to be able to do both, try not to make your gaze rooted on one thing, switch between staring that the keys, and then the notes." Tieria comments.

Mileina nods. She still doesn't trust herself to speak, fearing that she will say what is on her mind instead of what she should be saying.

_It's because I can't stare at you._

She wants so badly to stare at him and lose herself in his eyes, but he won't like that. She knows that he won't. Even so, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander and catch a glimpse of his face from the corner of her eye as she plays. She did that a grand total of seven times, the same number of mistakes she played on the piece.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight. Shall we continue this tomorrow?" Tieria's question brings her out of her reverie.

"S-Sure..." She mutters.

Tieria nods and gets off the bench.

"Good work tonight, Mileina. You need to work on your timing though. Your play was a little erratic and the piece is supposed to be smooth. It's alright, that will come with practice, along with memorization and fingering. Practise whenever you have free time. We will try again tomorrow night."

"Uh...um...thank you!" Mileina squeaks out.

Tieria is already at the door; he turns his head and offers her a small smile before closing the wooden doors.

Mileina sighs as he door closes. She loves Tieria and wants to be able to play for him, but not like this. Thinking back on it, she has to say that her performance sucked tonight. She wants to be close to Tieria, but not that close. She wants him to hear her play, but him teaching her is a different kind of agony than with Ms. Hargreves. While Ms. Hargreves teaching was a physical pain and a pain to her ears; Tieria teaching her was doing the same thing to her emotions.

_He has no idea how much I love him. He's supposed to be smart, I guess even he can see it. Erde-san, you can be surprisingly dumb for a lot of things._

* * *

The next night, Tieria is teaching Mileina again.

They are seated on the bench in close proximity. Mileina has almost gotten over the fact that he is touching her and begins to play.

She does a little better this time, but she still can't shake the feeling and nervousness that comes with the one you love being _right there_.

Tieria remains oblivious, of course. Or so Mileina thinks.

As she plays she feels something, Tieria has put his arm around her waist. This distracts her and she almost stops playing, but continues. She must ignore it.

He pulls her towards his body gently. This is too much for Mileina and she speaks.

"E-Erde-san...?" She gasps out.

He hugs her close, the movement pulling her fingers from the keys. He leans her into his chest and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm not as oblivious as you might think." He whispers to her.

His voice, his arm around her added to the feel of his lips touching her is too much. It makes Mileina dizzy. This is all way too much. Is Tieria telling her that he loves her too? She flushes a deeper red.

She is brought out of her reverie by his light chuckle. She can feel it through his chest, his laugh.

"Now, who's the oblivious one?" He whispers.

Mileina doesn't know what he is referring to until he puts his mouth right next to her ear.

"Yes, Mileina, I have always been in love with you, from the very first day we met." He whispers huskily into her ear.

This is too much for Mileina and she passes out right there, fainting in his tender embrace. Tieria chuckles and carries her to her bed. He has no intention of doing anything untoward her, but the least he can do is put her to bed.

He tucks her under the covers and is about to make his leave when he feels something tug at his sleeve. He looks down and sees Mileina grasping his sleeve.

"Please...don't go...Erde-san..." She whispers in her sleep.

Tieria sits down on the edge of the bed, bringing her hand to his lips. He kisses them softly.

"...U-Uhm...m-may I call you Tieria-san?" She whispers.

"You can call me whatever you like. Go to sleep." Tieria whispers.

"T-Thank you...good night...Tieria-san..."

"Goodnight, Mileina."

The End.

* * *

I told you it would be fluff. Cute, but still fluff, right? Either way, please leave a review if you liked it or whatever. If you want me to add more one-shots to this then please let me know through a review.

*I used to take piano lessons and I hated them. They were pretty boring, and what's worse, the person teaching me was a friend. It wouldn't have been awkward if the teacher were some certified piano teacher, but the one I had was a really good friend of mine and that person was really charming. Either way, it was torture for me. I wanted to illustrate how Mileina feels towards Tieria by thinking that the piano is that much better with Tieria around.


	2. Tennis

Hi guys! I'm writing this at school right now. I got into the second Creative Writing class! WHOOT! Either way, I only have a few ideas about what to do with this fic, four so far, including this and the previous chapter. If you want to see something in this fic, give me ideas or throw me a pitch. Like, cooking lessons, sports lessons, swimming, anything really. And if I can see a way to make it into a chapter, I will. That way, you guys tell me what you like and what you would like to see. I'll be waiting. So far, the list goes like this:

Piano Lessons

Cooking Lessons

Dance Lessons

Sports (Tennis sounds good)

Swimming

Actual Date

If there's something you want to see with these two, let me know in a review. Just so you know, the list above isn't necessarily the order the chapters will be made/put up. They're just a list of ideas I have and I'll choose a random one to do whenever I get in the modd. Today…I think I'll try tennis. Please don't forget to review.

-Saph

* * *

Chapter Two: Tennis

"Hah!" Mileina yells as she swings.

She misses the ball. Actually, missing is an understatement. She swung too fast, and too hard, and much too soon. The ball falls to the floor about two seconds later.

"Ah! I hate this!" Mileina screams and throws the racket onto the floor in a huff.

She crosses her arms and storms off to lean on the wall, a cheek puffed out in anger. She stamps her foot.

She is wearing a baby-blue visor, a yellow t-shirt, and a turquoise skirt that reaches to mid-thigh. She wants to say she hates tennis, but that isn't so. Tennis is one of the one things that she can think of that's normal to do. It seems like a regular, human activity.

Another reason why she likes tennis, the main reason, is that she heard Tieria Erde liked it. Well, she didn't hear it. She walked into his room one day, sadly, he wasn't there, and looked at his table. There was a book about tennis on the table. He had been reading it.

At once, Mileina vowed that she would learn how to play. She did so in hopes to play with Tieria. Even though she vowed she would do it, to no one but herself, she seems to be failing miserably.

Every time she swings, she misses. She doesn't understand what she is doing wrong. She throws the ball up, and then swings the racket. That's all there is to do, isn't there? If so, why isn't it working?

The crew of the Ptolemaios is on earth today. Sumeragi declared a vacation, and they got Wang Liu Min to let them use the cottage. It is absolutely wonderful. There is a swimming pool, tennis courts, any basically anything you can imagine. It is heaven.

"You shouldn't throw things on the floor, Mileina."

Mileina freezes. She knows that voice! She looks over at where she roughly dropped her racket.

Just as she feared, Tieria is standing there. He bends down and picks up the racket, and cradles it in his thin arms.

Mileina gasps. He already looks dashing with his uniform on, but today he is wearing civilian clothing. It's not the pink cardigan sweater that he always wore, it's something normal looking.

Tieria is wearing a loose, powder-blue polo shirt. The top button is undone and the collar is down. He's wearing his regular grey pants, and glasses. He looks absolutely gorgeous.

"E-Erde-san!" Mileina squeaks.

Tieria looks over the racket. Seeing nothing wrong with it, he walks over to her. Mileina fights the urge to step backwards for every step he takes towards her. Good thing the brick wall is behind her, otherwise she would have started running. Wait! The brick wall…no escape…he can't be! Is he going to…? No! She must get her mind out of the gutter! That's what Mileina thinks.

Tieria doesn't corner her, nor does he lean down to kiss her. Mileina saddens at this, but thinks better of it when she realizes who it is.

He stands in front of her and hands her the racket. Mileina accepts it hurriedly.

"You're swinging too early," Tieria whispers in her ear. "Wait for the ball."

He is standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her, gently guiding her. Mileina is grateful he is behind her, with their hair in the way. That way, he can't see the blush that has exploded on her face, turning her normally pale complexion red. Still, at this range, he must hear her heart beating like a jackhammer. She can hear it in her ears, and it almost blocks out his wonderful voice. She wishes that the pounding would stop, but then thinks better of it, If the pounding stops, it means her heart has stopped. She doesn't want to die now! She has to get old enough to marry Tieria!

He throws the ball up, and slowly guides her arms around to meet the ball.

She connects, and the ball bounces away three or so meters.

"See? Wait for the ball." Tieria whispers.

"T-Thank you! T-That's quite enough! I-I think I understand it now!" Mileina stutters.

She pushes him away, lets she faint, but she regrets it. She wants to be close to him, she wants him to embrace her, but that is way too close for comfort.

Tieria stares at her.

"Alright, then let's have a match." He offers.

What? Tieria and her? Her and Tieria? They're going to play? What?

Tieria is already walking away. Mileina motors her legs and begins to follow.

"What? You can't be serious! Erde-san! I-I'm not good enough! I'm afraid I'll disappoint you!" Mileina mutters.

Tieria shakes his head.

"No. It's boring on the surface. I don't care who it is, or what we do, as long as it ends the boredom."

So it didn't have to be her. Him being there was pure coincidence, he would have done the same if it were Lockon or Allelujah. Something about that makes Mileina's spirits drop. Still, she follows Tieria onto the court.

"I'll serve first." Tieria states as he crosses the court and gets on the far side.

Mileina nods and goes to the other side.

Tieria starts off by throwing the ball into the air. He waits, then swings. The ball goes soaring, flying way passed Mileina and embeds itself into the chain-link fence.

Mileina stares, wide-eyed, at Tieria.

"Sorry," Tieria mutters. "I'm not too good myself." He scratches his head as he says this.

Mileina smirks at him. He's no better than she is!

"Ha! And here I was, thinking you were an expert!" Mileina calls.

It's Tieria's turn to be surprised.

"Expert? Where'd you get that impression?" He asks.

Mileina laughs.

"All those books, the way you taught me, the way you got me to hit the ball…haha!" Mileina can't hold in her laughter.

"Books?" Tieria asks. "Ah, those. I was trying to learn. I still am." Tieria mutters.

Mileina dropps her racket again, in favour of holding her sides as she breaks down in a fit of laughter.

The End.

* * *

So? How was it? Either way, It thought it was cute. Please review! And yes, I like tennis.

-Saph


	3. Chocolate

Wow, two chapters in as many days. Sorry, I'm actually writing this story at school again, the day right after I wrote and posted the last chapter. Today, I've decided to do something for Valentine's Day. I pray that Tieria will live…at least until the Cooking chapter, where the question 'Can food poisoning kill someone?' might be answered. Poor, poor Tieria. Either way, please enjoy.

-Saph

* * *

Chapter Three: Chocolate Valentine

"No! That's wrong! That's so wrong!" Mileina scolds herself as she bustles about in the kitchen.

She is trying to make chocolate. Valentine's Day is coming up. Normally, the crew never celebrates. When Mileina told Sumeragi about her feelings for Tieria, she told her to make chocolate and confess her feelings on Valentine's Day. She never bothered before, but this year she has someone to say 'I love you' to. She should be fretting about whether or not she has the courage to even tell him, but Mileina is fairly narrow-minded. The only thing she can think about is if the chocolate is right.

It must be absolutely perfect. That's what she tells herself, that's what makes her turn down every batch she has made so far. So far, many batches have failed because they were either much too sweet, or too smooth, or too spicy, or too disgusting.

The crew is on earth today. They have been there for the past week or so. They are leaving in three days, going back to space. That's why Mileina has to make it tonight. She has to use the earth kitchen so that her mess won't be spotted by others, and she won't wake anyone with her ramblings and banging around.

"Ah. What should I do? I've already tried watermelon, beef jerky, tomatoes, potatoes, spinach; they were terrible! What should I do now? Ah! I know! Peppers!" Mileina mutters to herself as she bustles around the kitchen.

It could be that it's now 2 am, but if anyone heard Mileina say that, they'd believe she has officially lost her marbles. What she was muttering was a list of things she had tried to cover in chocolate. They all failed. The stuff that she called chocolate was homemade, and thus, terrible. What kind of person adds chilli powder, pepper, sugar, honey, salt, butter, strawberry milk, instant coffee powder, cream, and soy sauce to a pan and calls it chocolate? Either way, that horrid mixture is what she dipped everything into. What a waste of watermelon.

"No! That isn't right either!" Mileina whines.

"What else is there? Ah! Grapefruit!" Mileina exclaims.

She digs around in the refrigerator and comes back with the citrus fruit. She brings it to the counter and begins cutting.

"No! That's wrong too!" She cries.

She puff out her cheek in annoyance and glares at the useless ingredients that simply refused to become chocolate.

"What am I doing wrong?" She shrieks.

"What's going on?"

Mileina lets out a small squeak. She didn't expect anyone to be up, much less this person. This is the person she fears the most. She doesn't want him finding out about the chocolate.

"A-Ah…Erde-san…" Mileina mutters sheepishly.

She might as well show him. He'll find out either way. Even if he doesn't see the mess, he'll be eating it on Valentine's Day.

"Oh, Mileina." Tieria mutters as he walks into the room sleepily.

He observes the mess on the counter.

"Those are rejects!" Mileina shouts instantly.

She doesn't want Tieria to be poisoned by her horrid creations.

To her horror, he takes a piece of what might have been watermelon, and puts it in his mouth. A silence follows. Mileina is waiting for him to spit it out and scold her. Tieria has the disgusting thing in his mouth and stops when he bites into it. He rushes to the trash and spits it out violently.

"What was that?" Tieria asks as he coughs.

"Um…I think that was watermelon…" Mileina tells him sheepishly.

"Ugh. Terrible." Tieria mutters as he gets up and walks over to stand beside her at the counter.

Mileina is glad she is a foot or so shorter than Tieria, if they were the same height he'd see the tell-tale blush that has taken over her face.

"You don't know how to make chocolate, do you?" Tieria asks.

Mileina shakes her head, her head down. She expects him to laugh at her, or do something else to humiliate her. But instead, he begins to take things out of the pantry.

"That won't do. From what I gather, you were trying to make chocolate, correct? In order to make chocolate, you need the right ingredients." Tieria states as he brings out various things from the pantry.

There's cocoa powder, milk, sugar, and other things.

"Ah! Erde-san, you don't need to do that! I-I'm not going to make it anymore." Mileina calls.

"Nonsense! Valentine's Day is just around the corner, you need to know how to make good chocolate in order to confess the one you love." Tieria calls to her.

Mileina blushes again and looks away. Has he figured it out?

"Who is he?" Tieria asks.

Nope, he doesn't know. Leave it to Tieria to be as oblivious as humanly possible regarding the matters of love.

"I can't tell you." Mileina mutters.

"Ah, I see. A secret crush then. Is it one of the meisters?" Tieria asks.

Mileina blushes again and directs her attention throwing out the rejects. She ignores him.

"Ah, I probably shouldn't ask that. Can I at least ask what he is like?" He asks.

"Y-you want to know, Erde-san?" Mileina stutters.

"Yes. I need to know if he is a good man, If he makes you cry, I will not sit idly by. You're like family, and I will not tolerate anyone making my little sister cry." Tieria states firmly.

Mileina suppresses a sigh. So she's just his little sister.

"So, what is he like?" Tieria repeats.

"A-Ah! Right!" Mileina stutters.

She decides to tell him a little.

"He's kind, very kind. And he's so cool! He's really nice, and he's always nice to me. You don't have to worry about him making me cry, he could never do that. He's brave, and smart, and strong, and…he's just really great! He knows a lot of things. He has more than enough brain cells for the both of us! Seeing as how I'm missing that." Mileina laughs.

"Don't say that!" Tieria scolds.

Mileina flinches. Did she make him mad?

"Don't call yourself dumb! You're just as smart as any one of us! Would a dumb person be allowed to pilot the Ptolemaios? Would a dumb person be in charge of spotting the enemy? Would a dumb person know how to do maintenance on the Gundams? No! You're not dumb, nor are you weak, Mileina." Tieria states firmly.

"H-hai…Erde-san."

They go back to working in silence after that.

"Erde-san, how do you know so much about cooking?" Mileina asks.

"Hm? Ah, reading as many books as I do, you pick things up. Either way, heat this over there." Tieria directs her to the stove.

She carries the thing over and turns it on.

"Either way, if he does accept you, will you be leaving us?" Tieria asks. "Will youl eave us to live a life with the one you love?" Tieria asks.

"I-I don't know. I'll go wherever he goes. If he goes with the Ptolemaios, I'll go with him. If he chooses to remain on earth, I'll go with him too. I love him, and I want him to be happy." Mileina whispers.

"He's a really lucky guy." Tieria mutters.

* * *

"Okay, launch!" Sumeragi orders.

Lasse fires up the engines and they are off. They fly towards the sky, ready to break through the ozone.

"Mileina, raise the GN Field!" Sumeragi calls.

"H-Hai!" Mileina calls.

She turns on the GN Field. Afterwards, she puts her hand into the pocket of her skirt. The small box is still there. She's got to do it today; she has to give it to him.

After Tieria left that night, she tried one more time to make something good. She wanted to do it on her own, so she made a new batch with what Tieria taught her. She only managed to make a little, so that's why the box is so small.

"Sumeragi-san, may I…" She begins.

Sumeragi looks at her face, noting the blush, and smiles.

"Sure, go get him!" She cheers.

"H-hai!"

She exits the control room and begins walking through the ship. There are no missions right now, so Tieria should be in his room.

She reaches his room and stands there.

What should she do? Should she knock? No. It's a dumb idea, this whole thing is a dumb idea! He'll never accept her! He sees her as a child! He sees her as a little sister! There's no way he'll love her like she loves him.

Still, she vowed she'd do it today. She must. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" His cold voice calls.

"I-It's Mileina. May I come in?" Mileina asks.

"Ah yes, come in, Mileina. I have something I wish to ask you." Tieria mutters.

Ask? Could it be? Mileina steps through the open door.

"What is it?" She asks.

"About the incident two night ago…"

"Ah! That! It's fine! I got the chocolate right!" Mileina chirps.

"Yes, that's good. But what worries me is that you didn't give it to him. Whoever he is, he was on earth, was he not? I didn't see you go out." Tieria mutters. "I was…curious." He mutters.

Mileina giggles. Tieria can be so bashful sometimes. She stops laughing when she realizes it's her turn to speak.

"Um!" She calls, planting her feet together and thrusting the box out. "Please accept this!" She shouts.

Tieria stares at her blankly for a few seconds. Those few seconds are the longest of Mileina's life.

"For me?" Tieria asks.

Mileina nods.

"I thought you were going to give it to the one you love." Tieria mutters.

"I am," Mileina whispers. She lifts her head, not caring that he can see her crimson face. "I love you, Erde-san." She states firmly.

He can reject her if he wants, but she'll still love him. Hopefully, he'll accept her, but he might not. Mileina closes her eyes and waits for it. She is surprised when she feels firm arms wrap around her shoulders. She opens her eyes and is instantly met with the purple fabric on Tieria's uniform.

"E-Erde-san?" She calls meekly.

"Shh. Call me Tieria." He whispers to her as he gently strokes her hair. "Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you make up all that stuff about the guy you like?" Tieria asks.

"I didn't make it up! You're kind, cool, brave, smart, and absolutely wonderful! You don't love me, do you? How could I have thought for a second that someone as smart as you would love me?" Mileina cries.

She begins to sob and tries to push him away, lest she ruin his uniform. But he grabs her wrist.

"Wait! I didn't say that!" He calls.

Mileina stares at him with wide eyes. Tears float around her tear-stained face.

"What?" She exhales.

That's all she gets out before she is once again staring that the purple on his shoulder.

"I love you, Mileina." He whispers to her.

"Erde-san..." Mileina squeaks into his shoulder.

"Shh. Tieria, remember? Just call me Tieria." He whispers.

"T-Then...may I call you Tieria-san?" She asks.

Tieria sighs. Oh, crap! Did she do something to make him mad?

"Don't you get it? That's not how it works. If you love someone, you're supposed to be allowed to call them by their name only. I give you full permission to do that."

"B-But-it's impolite!" She cries.

"Only if I haven't given you permission!" Tieria tells her.

She thinks for a moment, then breaks out in a grin. Tieria is standing in front of her with one arm across his chest, the other is propped on that, holding his head as he mutters something. She knows from his stance that she has given him a headache, and his muttering means that he is trying very hard not to yell at her. She smiles, it makes her wonder if Tieria has ever been to an anger-management class. She smiles again when she thinks of something. This will probably send him over the edge and get a response from him.

"Them, may I call you T-chan?" She asks.

She giggles when she sees his mortified face. Before he can object, she skips to the door, back to her usual happy self.

"See you later, T-chan! I love you!" She calls as she goes out the door, rejecting all of his protests.

As she runs back to the control, room, she smiles. Not only did she confess to him, he accepted it and told her he loved her too. She may have left with his love, but she gained another thing. She thinks she gained more courage, with the way she suggested the nickname. She looks forward to meeting with him again. Perhaps she will visit him in his room after dinner...and not come out until noon the next day! She giggles at the sick-minded thought.

The End.

* * *

Haha! I'm sorry, the ending, I couldn't resist. And Ex-Shark-Virtue-005, yes, I am using your pet name for him! T-chan is too cute! What does everyone think of this extra long chapter? I'm trying to make chapters longer. The main reason is to up my word count for the competition in Crt Wrt 25. And also, to make the readers happy. Apparently, people like long chapters. As for me, I love long chapters. The more descriptive the better too. But it also gets to a point where it gets too long, and there's no way I can read it all! Either way, hopefully, this makes a lot of you happy, especially Ex-Shark-Virtue-005! Remember, if any of you have anything you'd like to see these two do, please review and let me know, and I'll add it to the list of possible chapters. Well then, you know the drill, review, make the author happy, and the next chapter will be good.


	4. First Date

Hi guys! Third chapter in as many days! Wow…I'm on a role! Not really much to say in this, I kind of want to direct you to a new story, Tieria AU. It's something I'm writing for my Creative Writing class, and some feedback would be very, very, very welcome. For Ex-Shark-Virtue-005, yes, I am planning on making that one a TieriaXMileina in the future, it's your choice if you want to read it. Either way, you'll see what I mean if you read the first chapter. Anyway, this one's going to be…an actual date…could be a follow up of sorts to the Valentine's Chapter. It takes place about three months after the events of Valentine's Day, but I don't feel like posting it three months later. Anyway, these two chapters weren't planned to be together, it just came out like that. I might make more in the future of connected chapters, but most likely not. I'll try if people want it, but I'm slowly running out of ideas. If anyone has any sort of thing you want the two of them to do, like go to movies or whatnot, please suggest it. Anyway, to the story then!

-Saph

* * *

Chapter Four: First Date

Tieria sighs as Mileina goes about another happy cheer. She has been on cloud nine-no, she's always on cloud nine-she's been on cloud eighteen, doubly happy, since Sumeragi gave the okay. She asked Sumeragi if she and Tieria could go to earth some time soon. Sumeragi seemed to understand, because after that, she gave Tieria a special mission. He is to look after Mileina as she does the shopping for the crew. He is to stay wither at all times, the only times he is allowed to be away from her is when she is in the bathroom or anything of the sort. Ian them went up to him, and told him that if he did anything indecent to her, he'd personally destroy his Gundam.

Tieria sighs yet again as he slowly folds some clothes and tosses them into the small pile of stuff in his suitcase.

He's bringing three books, three sets of clothes, his fake citizens' pass, and a communicator.

Even though he seems reluctant to go, he really is happy that he'll be going with Mileina. The two confessed to each other on Valentine's Day. That was three months ago. Three months, they have been stuck in space, both too busy to see the other. Mileina has been too busy fixing the Exia, and helping pilot the ship, that she hasn't really been able to see Tieria. Tieria has been far too busy on missions and guarding the ship, that he hasn't had time to see Mileina.

That will all be fixed when they get to earth. Setsuna is lending them his part of the townhouse he owns there. They're allowed to stay there, but there is only one bed. Ian swears that he will rip Tieria apart if he so much as thinks about sleeping with Mileina. Mileina's spirits drop at this and she scolds her father for threatening 'her T-chan'.

So, looking forward to a long, uncomfortable night on the couch, Tieria boards the orbital elevator with Mileina.

* * *

"Okay! We have three days here, what should we do?" Mileina asks.

"I'm kind of tired, I think I'll sleep first." Tieria mutters.

He goes to the couch and begins setting up.

"You can have the bedroom." He states.

"What? You're going to sleep already? But we haven't done anything yet! This is supposed to be a date!" Mileina stamps her foot childishly.

"No, it is not, It is a trip to buy things the crew needs, nothing more, The fact that they sent the two of us is pure coincidence. Still, I am happy that we were allowed to come together." Tieria states.

Mileina puffs out her cheek. Tieria sees that he has angered her and sighs. He sits up on the couch.

"How about we unpack first, sleep for a bit, and later we'll do whatever you want for dinner." Tieria tries to compromise.

Mileina thinks for a second, then smiles. She jumps up and claps her hands, her trademark, happy-go-lucky smile clear on her face.

"YAY! T-chan's going to take me out to dinner!" She cheers.

Tieria sighs and tries to get some sleep. Mileina skips out of the living room, and to the bedroom to unpack. Hopefully, that will take an hour or two for her to finish unpacking and exploring, and she'll let him sleep for a few more.

* * *

Tieria is rudely awoken later, when Mileina's shrill voice intrudes on his peaceful slumber.

"T-chan! Wake up! Wake up!" She calls.

Tierai sighs, he never could get her to stop calling him by that ridiculous pet name without making her cry. He sits up on the couch and feels something fall to the floor. He looks down and sees a thin blanket. So she did let him sleep, at least for a little while. He looks around for a clock. They had gotten here at 1:25 pm, right now it is...6:45 pm? Did he really sleep that long?

"Mileina, where do you want to go?" He asks as he gets up and folds the blanket.

"I did some thinking, and remembered that there was this really fancy restaurant we passed by on our way here. Let's go there! It'll be like a real date!" Mileina chirps.

Tieria nods. He has no objection to that, surprisingly. They both obviously love each other, having been proven on Valentine's Day three months ago. That's as far as it has gotten though, they haven't done anything else. They held hands when walking through the streets, but they've never done anything really intimate. Tieria dreads the thought of an awkward dinner tonight.

* * *

In the bedroom, Mileina is looking forward to the dinner. This will be just like a date. A fancy restaurant with candles and other things, music in the background, and just the two of them at a quiet table for two. She's looking forward to the dinner, as well as what will come after. She's hoping that Tieria will get the nerve to give her a good-night kiss before she disappears into the bedroom. They won't sleep in the same room, but a kiss is the next best thing. Still, she doesn't think it will happen. She can't picture Tieria doing that.

That's what she thinks as she hums a song and rushes around the room, trying to find the perfect clothes and makeup. Sumeragi gave her some tips before she saw them off, she had arranged everything for her. Feldt had given her a whole bunch of cute outfits that Chris bought for her all those years ago. They didn't fit anymore, and Feldt never even wore them. Mileina felt kind of guilty to be accepting something that Feldt's deceased best friend had given her, but Feldt said she didn't mind. She said that Chris would have been happy that the clothes were going to be put to good use.

Sumeragi had given her tips on how to win a man over, and her mother had given her a small makeup kit and told her how to use it.

All in all, Mileina was looking forward to this.

* * *

Mileina was all smiles as they walked into the fancy restaurant. She chose to wear a light beige dress that went to mid-calf, with matching high-heeled shoes. Thankfully, this dress had sleeves, papa wouldn't allow anything else. But the sleeves gave off a sort of see-through effect.

She lad her arm around Tieria's. he stood there, wearing a black tux with a light purple dress-shirt underneath. His tie was a darker purple, and shiny. He said that he looked ridiculous, but she said he looked good.

As they sat down, Mileina heard the violin somewhere in the restaurant and giggled. This is turning out exactly as she imagined. Tieria sat down opposite her and began to skim through the menu.

All in all, it was a quiet dinner, nothing really eventful.

* * *

"Good night, T-chan." Mileina calls as she stands with her hand on the bedroom doorknob.

"Good night, Mileina." Tieria replies.

Mileina turns, and is about to open the room door, when she is called back.

"Mileina." Tieria calls.

She turns, and is instantly met with soft lips on her own. When he pulls back, her lips are still tingling.

"Good night, Mileina." He whispers.

He then returns to the couch as though nothing happened. Mileina nods and slowly stumbles into the room. She closes the door behind herself before collapsing on the bed. She touches her lips, where she can still feel the tingling. She smiles to herself and gets ready for bed.

The End.

* * *

Well, first kiss, achieved! Either way, hopefully, this is a god chapter. What do you all think? I tried to keep them in character, but I might have slipped, please let me know.

-Saph


	5. Teddy Exchange

Wow! So many reviews! I'm so happy! Okay, thank you to ex-Shark-Virtue-005 for the lovely idea for this chapter. The thing that you were talking about for the main characters was for CCS, right? Everyone, if you enjoyed this chapter, your thanks must go to Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 for the idea! And here it is! This chapter is going to be…TEDDY BEAR EXCHANGE!

A quick note to all that don't know. It's basically like giving chocolate on Valentine's Day. For a Teddy Bear exchange, people make a teddy bear by hand, and give it to the person they love, their crush. If they receive a teddy bear, they can either make one for that person and give it to them, saying that they like them too, or they don't, and they tell the person that they don't like that person. It's just another way of confessing your feelings.

Just to let you all know, this chapter will not be connected to the other ones, the two previous ones were two part and connected, but this one isn't. This one is going back to when Tieria is still oblivious, and Mileina is still struggling to find a way to confess. Also, there will be some FeldtXLockon Neil in this. Yes, this takes place in the timeline of the second season, and Neil is…away, but Feldt can't forget him. And so, on with the story!

-Saph

* * *

Chapter Five: Teddy Bear Exchange

Mileina chews on her lip as she leans against the wall, thinking. She has been trying to confess her feelings to Tieria for a while now, but why is it so hard? Tieria may be a smart person, but he is completely clueless when it comes to love. He must have seen the signs! He may wear glasses, but he can't be _that_ blind, can he? Any idiot should be able to figure it out with the way she's always blushing and flustered around him. After that thought, Mileina slaps herself, literally. How could she think for a second that Tieria was an idiot? He's not just any idiot! He's not an idiot. Period.

Mileina stamps her foot, constantly scolding herself 'No, Mileina! Bad Girl!'

From behind a corner, Sumeragi sees Mileina's antics in an empty hallway. She sighs. Too much time in space, she assumes. They've been stuck on the Ptolemaios for a month now. It's only natural that some of the crew members are starting to go insane. She sighs, and decides to plan a trip to earth.

* * *

"Yay!" Mileina calls as she skips through the town.

They are on earth today. Sumeragi had called it a brief vacation, to get away from space an all that. The girls were allowed to go shopping, and those that didn't want to stayed at the resort, or on the Ptolemaios.

Mileina was disappointed when Tieria stayed on the Ptolemaios. She wanted to go shopping with him, or just spend time with him at the resort like a date. Still, he probably couldn't stand her.

She wanted to stay behind once he declined, but Sumeragi forced her to go. She didn't like that, but soon forgot it all when her feet touched the ground. There were so many shops! Which one should she go to first?

She and Feldt are alone today. Feldt said that there was somewhere she wanted to go, and some things she wanted to get.

Mileina decided to follow her, just for the fun of it.

Their first stop is at a bookstore. Mileina hates books, but she decides to look around. She is stunned when she picks up a book of manga. She flips t through it. It's a romance manga. It's cute.

She smiles and skims through it. There is a girl who likes a guy, and viceversa, but they don't know it. One day, the school proposes something called a teddy bear exchange. They are to make teddy bears and give them to the one they love. If they get one back, that means that both love each other. Mileina suddenly realizes what she must do.

She will make Tieria Erde a teddy bear.

With that in mind, she skips to the cashier and buys the book.

Their next stop is a flower shop. Mileina wonders what Feldt would want there, but then sees the solemn look on her face. Oh yeah! Sumeragi told her that Feldt would always get sad around this time of year. The anniversary of a man Feldt loved is coming up. Mileina understands, and follows into the shop without comment.

Feldt buys some white flowers and leaves the shop.

* * *

When they get back to the resort, Feldt is silent. She walks to her room without a word, and closes the door behind her.

Mileina stares after her. She wants to help, but she knows she's not wanted. Besides, she has other things she has to do. With that in mind, she sets to work on the teddy bear for Tieria.

* * *

Three days have passed, and they are now back on the Ptolemaios. Mileina has completed the bear. She just needs to get the nerve to give it to Tieria.

She paces in front of his room for a while, holding the bear. She takes a deep breath and finally decides to knock.

The door slides open.

"Mileina, what are you doing here?" Tieria asks quietly.

This is it, the moment of truth. Mileina swallows back all of her doubts and shoves the teddy bear in front of him.

"Erde-san, I-I like you!" She calls.

Silence. He doesn't respond. She knew it. He hates her, this whole thing has been a waste of time, effort, and made her look like a fool. As the tears form on her eyes she drops the bear in front of him and runs away.

She doesn't notice when something falls out of her pocket.

"Mileina!" Tieria calls after her.

She is gone. Tieria sighs and picks up the teddy bear. He goes o retrieve the book as well. It's one of those cutesy, love and romance manga. He hates stuff like that, but decides to read it.

* * *

Mileina is still crying when she sees Feldt walk out of a room. She stops and hides, the last thing she wants to do is explain why she is crying. If she did, word would get out, Tieria would be made a laughing stock, and her father would have his head. She doesn't want that. She wants Tieria whole, even if he doesn't love her.

Once Feldt is gone, Mileina turns the corner to look. Why was she in that room? She was told that it used to be the room for a deceased meister. Finally, she puts two and two together and realizes.

That was the room of the one Feldt loves! She looks at it sadly, Feldt must really miss him.

* * *

Tieria stares at the page, dumbfounded. That's what it was all about?

He had just finished reading the book. Apparently, there's more to the thing. The teddy bear exchange, that's what Mileina was after.

He sighs. This means that she really does have feelings for him. Now, he's in a dilemma. Should he return her feelings? He takes a while to think about it.

He finally decides and sets to work on a teddy bear.

* * *

Mileina wakes up in the middle of the night to knocking at her room door.

"Hm…who is it?" She asks.

"It's Tieria." A stern voice states.

Oh! Tieria! No! No! No! She can't face him!

"Mileina, may I come in? I have something for you. You dropped your book earlier, when you were running from me." He mutters.

Oh! She dropped the book? She looks around for it. He's right, it's not in the room. She quickly gets out of bed, makes sure she's presentable, and opens the door.

The book is placed in her hands. Before she can close the door, Tieria puts his hand on it, blocking the door from sliding closed.

"Also, this." He whispers.

He pulls his other hand out from behind his back and presents her with a teddy bear. Her first thought is that he is returning hers, but then sees that it is a different one.

"This is for you." He whispers.

Oh! It's just like in the manga!

"Can I name the one you gave me 'Mileina'?" Tieria asks.

Mileina is speechless. She finally finds her words.

"A-Alright…o-only if I can name this one 'T-chan'." She states.

She mentally slaps herself. Why did she blurt out the pet name she kept in her head? That's where it belongs, her head!

Tieria stares at her, dumbfounded, but the smiles kindly.

"Alright."

* * *

The next day, Mileina and Tieria are walking around the ship together. They spot Feldt coming out of that room again.

"Feldt-san really does love that person, doesn't she?" Mileina whispers.

Tieria stares at the door.

"Lockon. His name was Lockon. He died…to save me…" Tieria whispers.

Mileina stares at him.

"You killed Lockon-san?" She screeches.

Tieria shushes her.

"I didn't…not technically…" He mutters.

He tells her about it, about the hero Lockon Stratos, and what he did four years ago. He was a hero in more ways than one. He saved T-chan, without him, she wouldn't have been able to meet a living Tieria.

After hearing that the ship will be stopping in Ireland for the death anniversary, Mileina decides to do something.

* * *

The day is here. The day that Feldt dreads. She stands in front of the tombstone, letting the rain soak her. She is alone, she just wants to cry, she wants him back. She wants Lockon back. She wants Neil Dylandy.

She is suddenly aware that the rain has stopped. She looks up and sees a black umbrella over her head. There are two people to either side of her.

"M-Mileina! Tieria!" She calls.

"You'll catch a cold, Feldt-san!" Mileina chides.

She bends down on her knees in front of the tombstone.

"So, this is Lockon-san? I have many things to say to him!" She chirps.

Feldt and Tieria stare at Mileina in silence as she begins talking to the tombstone.

"Lockon-san, thank you for everything you did. I'm so happy I get to meet you! You saved those on the ship today. You were there for Feldt-san, and I know you loved her too. Thank you." In a silent mutter, she thanks him for saving Tieria.

As she finishes, she gets up and places something on the grave.

It's another teddy bear.

"That's from me and Feldt-san. She loved you, and I want to thank you." She whispers.

The three of them stand in silence as they crowd around the grave, each thinking their own thoughts.

The End.

* * *

How was it? I'm writing this at school again…man, that made me cry…Sorry, I love Lockon Neil. Either way, once again, the Teddy Bear exchange was Ex-Shark-Virtue's idea, so please thank her when you have the chance. Also, thanks to all who review!

-Saph


	6. The Beach

**Title: **TheBeach

**Summary: **Celestial Being goes to the beach!

**Characters: **TieriaXMileina

**Format/genre: **fanfiction; continuation of TieriaMileina drabbles on

**Full Story:** .net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Fandom**: Gundam 00

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00. Those rights belong to Sunrise and the people involved in the creation of the wonderful world of Gundam…and possibly the licensing companies but we don't really care for them.

**Words:**4 075…LONGEST CHAPTER! WHOOT!

**Notes:** Sorry for the different format, this is a piece I am writing for my Creative Writing course at the moment. Also, I'M BACK! Please enjoy the next instalment!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Beach

"What?"

"That's right, in four days we will be landing on earth for some fun on the beach. You might love all the computer stuff and Veda and all that, but the rest of us are only human. We've been sitting on a knife edge for too long and it's wearing on everyone. We've forgotten how to relax. That's why you've got to get packed and get ready for some time in the sun!" Sumeragi chirps with the biggest smile on her face.

Tieria is horrified. The beach? From what he knows the beach implies sand, water, sun-and worst of all: it has absolutely nothing to do with furthering Veda's plan. Sumeragi walks out of his room and leaves him standing, frozen, with a look of pure terror on his face. He couldn't have looked more shocked if someone had dumped a fire-roasted poodle in his lap.

He hears cheers from across the ship as Sumeragi notifies Mileina but all other thoughts are lost on him as he wallows in fear of the beach.

Tieria hates the sun. He hates the surface and he hates anything to do with being there. Asking Tieria to go to the surface, even just for a day, when it has no relevance to the mission is pretty much like asking Setsuna to renounce GUNDAMs. They won't do it.

There is a reason Tieria is as pale as a ghost while his fellow meisters and comrades all have a 'healthy' colour to their skin. Tieria doesn't like the sun. It's not to say he burns easily, he just hates being anywhere hot. Heat means sweat and sweat is disgusting. Tieria will never say it out loud but he absolutely hates sweat. It seems so…dirty…and it is extremely uncomfortable. He can almost hear Lockon laughing at him and calling him a girl for even thinking that.

When he thinks of Lockon his thoughts stop. Lockon always encouraged them to have fun. They were always given chances to go down to the surface, offers Tieria had always passed on. Lockon would always talk to him about it and try to convince him to go down for some fun on earth with them. Naturally, he always turned him down and spat some 'uptight' response about looking over mission records in Veda or how one meister had to stay behind in case the Ptolemaios got attacked. Lockon would smile sadly and tell him that he was free to change his mind.

Thinking back on those days Tieria feels a little sad. He makes up his mind and begins to pack some stuff. He never went to the beach with Lockon even though the latter always asked and offered and called it 'team bonding experience'. He decides that he will do it now. He silently apologizes to Lockon.

He goes to the cabinet he keeps his civilian clothes in and rummages around. He looks down at the clothes he is wearing now. He has his pink cardigan overtop a yellow dress shirt and some tight-fitting light gray jeans. He sighs, he won't be allowed to wear this tomorrow. For one, it is far too hot where Sumeragi is going to even think about wearing two layers, and apparently a man wearing pink and pastel colours is frowned upon by civilians. He doesn't know why, this color is easy to spot when he comes back to get changed out of his flight suit. And purple looks good with pink…even the civilians dressed this way when he went down to the surface. He saw lots of people wearing pink with purple. When he told Lockon the man laughed and told him that all of the ones he saw were girls. Tieria still believes that there must have been at least one man he saw wearing pink.

He sighs and finally finds what he is looking for at the bottom of the pile. It is a loose, white, short-sleeved garment with a hood. It is pretty plain, but it will have to do. The last time he was dragged to the beach with them they made him change out of his normal clothes and into this. He was planning to wear black jeans with it but they force him into knee-length, loose black cargo shorts. He sighs and takes those out too.

He is expected to wear nothing under the white thing and leave the shirt unzipped. He actually had it zipped all the way up on their last visit but started to pull down the zip when he got too hot. Sumeragi, being drunk at that time, saw it and went over to him. She pulled the zipper down all the way! He had never felt so exposed in his life! Lockon stopped him from zipping it back up and killing Sumeragi. He told him it was normal to look like that on the beach and it would make him seem out of place if he covered up again. Tieria counted that as part of the mission, they had to look like civilians. Later, he heard Lockon laughing with Sumeragi, something about being surprised he had abs. He looked it up on Veda when he got back and was appalled at the meaning. He gave Lockon a good, hard slap and severely reprimanded Sumeragi.

He sighs when he thinks about those times. He will have to expose himself again. The only good thing about it is that this outfit doesn't make him feel like he is overheating.

He was told to get something called swim trunks on their last visit but he didn't. It was irrelevant because he was not going in the water. He still doesn't have them. It doesn't matter, he plans on doing exactly what he did the last time they were on the beach a little over four years ago. He sat in the shade of the parasol the whole day and read his book silently or did some reading on Veda using a compact holographic computer.

"U-Uhm…E-Erde-san?"

Tieria looks up and sees Mileina peeking at him from the doorframe. She seems timid and a little flustered. Tieria puts down his clothes on the bed and approaches her.

"What is it, Mileina?" He asks, reaching her and standing in front of her at the door.

She fidgets, playing with her fingers and toeing the ground with her foot. She drops her gaze and looks down, folding her arms behind her back. Tieria doesn't understand why he has this effect on her.

"U-Erm…Y-You're going to be going with us too, right?" She mutters hurriedly.

Tieria is a little confused at first but then he realizes she means to the beach.

"Of course, Mileina. We were told that everybody was going. I will be going." _Our tactical forecaster decided that before telling me._ He adds in his mind.

Mileina brightens at this and smiles up at him.

"Alright! I can't wait! You will play with me when we get there, right Erde-san?" She asks.

Tieria is taken aback. Play? What does she mean, play? Seeing her smile he can't help but say something to assure her.

"Aa…alright." He mutters.

Her smile, if possible, grows even wider. She skips down the hall.

"I can't wait!" She calls as she rushes back to her room.

Tieria scratches his head. What was that all about? He sighs and goes back into his room. His eyes fall on a picture of the old Celestial Being. He sees Lockon in the back, smiling with his arms around Setsuna and Lasse. He is standing to the side with his usual scowl in place. He can only think about how Lockon was a people person.

His behaviour today was very strange. He agreed to go to the surface with the rest of them, and to a beach no less! And he was kind to Mileina, not passive as his default setting is. He was kind to her. Thinking back on their conversation has him admitting to the fact that he only said what he did to keep her smiling. It's almost like Lockon is controlling him from beyond the grave. Before all of this he wouldn't have cared if he made Mileina smile or cry. He was emotionless. The only thing that mattered was the mission. When did he start to see things differently? When did he start seeing the people around him as his friends, not just comrades? He shakes this thought from his head. It's only natural to be friendly to the people you are around everyday.

Lockon once said it was because they were all one big family. Tieria didn't get it back then but he does now. All of the stuff they have been through together, the victories, the losses, the near-death-experiences, and all of the battles-if they aren't family by now then what are they? Family is the only word for it.

He sighs and gets ready for tomorrow by choosing a book to read in the shade.

xxx00xxx

Four days pass all too quickly. The entire crew is excited for the trip and the Ptolemaios is filled with an air of anticipation and excitement. The people are laughing with each other and talking to each other. Tieria realizes that something is different in the air (in a figurative sense because a glance at the controls tells him the air is the same filtered stuff they use in the ship all the time) and then he realizes why.

It has been far too long since they have felt like this. They have been in far too many hard battles lately to relax. Tieria realizes that those are the words Sumeragi used. When he thinks about it, she is right. Even he is starting to get irritated at being in space for so long. Sure, he loves it and all, but out here it is either boredom or a life-or-death battle. He isn't too keen on either, being bored to death or actual death.

He mentally slaps himself. Is he actually starting to adopt Sumeragi's procrastinating, lazy, laisse faire ways? The horror!

For the entirety of the four days of travel he heads to Veda and drowns out all thoughts with mounds and mounds of information in the Supercomputer. He leaves only for meals and that is where he can feel the change. After a quick meal he heads back to the Supercomputer and continues his meaningless surfing.

Finally, they reach the surface. They took the Ptolemaios down to the surface and hid it in one of their hidden bases. Now, they are to go to the beach!

When they reach the sunny, sandy shore the others set to work. They set up a couple of parasols and towels. Sumeragi lays on hers and soaks up the sun, saying she has been dying to get a tan. Lyle takes a walk around the beach, disappearing somewhere(1).

Setsuna wanted to stay with the GUNDAMs but he was dragged out here. He stands there, staring up at the sky, until he is pulled into the water by Lasse and Ian. The two older men proceed to splash and wrestle with the youngest meister.

Allelujah swims around the ocean, getting some exercise and stretching his muscles. Of all of them Allelujah is the most athletic. He seems to be the one worried most about his physical figure. He was often seen working out on the ship to pass the time. Those were the hours he was not fighting or cooking(2) for the crew.

Tieria sighs and settles down on a towel under a parasol. He plans on reading and not being disturbed as he is doing so but someone has other plans.

"Erde-san! Erde-san!"

He hears his name being called and he looks up. It's Mileina. She is hopping around in water that goes up to her neck, calling his name.

"You said you would play with me, remember?" She yells to him.

He sighs. He made a promise. Ian would kill him for breaking a promise, especially to his daughter, and Lockon would tell him it wasn't 'manly' of him to do that. He sets his book down and gets up, heading to the water.

"Mileina, what do you mean? Why would you want to play with Tieria? Come on, play with daddy!" Ian calls.

"No daddy! You always hold me under and tickle me!" She makes a face at her father.

When his toes get wet Tieria stops and looks down at the edge of the water, lapping at his toes. This will be a problem. He isn't wearing swimwear. He looks up at Mileina helplessly.

"I-can't go any further, my clothes will get wet." He tells her.

Her smile falls a little and she looks down into the water.

"That's right. I'm sorry, Erde-san." She mutters.

"What are you standing around for? Get in!"

He doesn't have time to prepare himself as he feels himself being pushed. His feet catch on the sand and he falls, face first, into the water.

He sits up and hears the rest of them laughing. Mileina is calling out to her father, yelling at him for 'pushing Erde-san into the water'. He sighs and gets up, wading into the water calmly, not caring that his clothes are getting soaked and pulling him down. Mileina sees him coming and apologizes continuously for her father. Ian's boisterous, booming laugh is heard even this far out into the water.

"E-Erde-san! I-I'm so sorry! Your clothes will get wet! Stop! Go back!" She squeals.

He reaches her and stands beside her, looking at her with his usual expression. When will they start to 'play'? He wonders.

"It's fine. He's soaked anyway, Mileina, and it's not like he likes those clothes." Ian calls. "Looks like you managed to cover up, Tieria." He laughs.

Tieria sighs and crouches in the water, hiding his naked chest and abdomen. They still remember that joke after so many years?

"Uhm…E-Erde-san…w-what should we do?" Mileina asks timidly.

"You were the one that wanted to play. What do you have in mind?" Tieria asks tiredly.

He just wants to go back and sleep. The sun is really hot and he is already exhausted. Mileina brightens and then her face falls as she thinks. It's kind of cute how she can do it in an instant and make thinking about something so trivial seem so important.

"How about we swim?" She asks, after coming to a decision.

Tieria nods and begins to swim. He read about it on Veda after the first time they invited him to go with them when he first joined. He knows how to swim, but this is probably the first time he has put that knowledge into practice.

Mileina claps.

"You're so good!" She calls to him.

Tieria doesn't know what to say to that. He stops somewhere further out and treads water, looking at her expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" He asks her.

She is stunned. She looks down at the water, where her feet would be, and shuffles around.

"What's wrong?" Tieria asks.

"Uh…uhm…I-I don't know how to swim." She admits sheepishly.

Tieria does a mental facepalm. Only Mileina would invite someone to swim with every intention of swimming with them without knowing how. He is in no mood to teach her, barely having enough strength to tread water. He is really tired.

"Alright, daddy will show you!" Ian calls enthusiastically.

All of a sudden he is behind Mileina and has grabbed her on either side, pulling her through the water in a kiddy attempt to swim. She squeals and laughs and continues to 'swim'. Tieria allows himself a small smile. Seeing Mileina happy and acting like a child her age should makes him feel…happy.

He swims back to them, playing around with them a little. He doesn't really do much but Ian leaves Mileina in his hands and he guides her through the water for a while. Ian takes her back after a while and Tieria swims off on his own for a bit. He watches them from a deeper part of the water.

He treads water for a bit and finally stops, letting his body float for a while. He doesn't know when it happens but he blanks out. The next thing he knows he is on shore on his towel and it is night. A fire crackles a few meters in front of him. The rest of them are there, roasting fish and other food and toasting marshmallows. He sits up, noticing that his clothes are dry.

"Well, well, if it isn't sleeping beauty!" Ian calls.

Tieria ignores the obvious insult and walks over to them.

"What happened?" He asks.

"You fell asleep. In the water." Sumeragi informs him. "We thought you were finally relaxing, but after an hour we got worried. Allelujah went out and fetched you and came back with the amazing story that you fell asleep(3). We set you there and left you. You were tired."

Tieria nods. They all needed to relax…even him, apparently.

"Now that you're up, here." Ian tosses him a roasted fish and he begins to eat. Mileina approaches him and sits next to him.

"Ah-Uhm…Erde-san…I-I'm sorry about today. I made you tired, didn't I? I'm sorry." She mutters quietly.

Tieria does another mental facepalm. Mileina acts like such a child sometimes.

"It wasn't you, Mileina. I guess I've been more tired than I thought. It was refreshing." He mutters.

She smiles and eats her own fish. The two sit in silence.

"Alright, now that it's nightfall, LET'S SET OF SOME FIREWORKS!" Sumeragi cries triumphantly as she lifts a bag out of nowhere filled with countless different kinds of fireworks.

Tieria feels that he should tell her off for it but decides to let it slide. It's not often they can have fun like this. They are always on edge, waiting for the next battle and praying they will live through it. They have more reason than anyone to celebrate. All of them are here on the beach. The next time they do this they could be missing a member. He holds back his tears as he remembers Lockon.

The rest of them set off fireworks along the beach. Setsuna stares at a hand-held sparkler Feldt passed to him while Sumeragi and Ian read the instructions for bottle rockets. Tieria watches it all, wondering if Lockon did this with them every time they went to the beach. He missed out on a lot. He is lost in thought and is shocked back into reality with a quiet voice.

"Um…Erde-san…"

He looks for the source of the sound and his gaze settles on the petite girl sitting to his right.

Mileina keeps her gaze on the ground, fidgeting every so often. She toes the ground and seems captivated by the sand between her toes.

"Uh…um…d-do you want to go set off some fireworks?" She asks quietly.

Tieria would have said no, that he was fine just watching, but the truth is he really does want to join the rest of them. Besides, he owes it to Mileina because he didn't play with her much in the water. He stands up and offers a hand to Mileina. She turns scarlet as she stares up at him.

"Come, let's go." He calls to her.

She takes his hand, he realizes she is trembling. He wishes he had something to give her to wear. The girl is in a two-piece swimsuit. He wonders about Ian's morals. What kind of father forces their little girl into a skimpy, two-piece? He takes his towel from the ground and shakes off the sand before he drapes it around her. Mileina is glad for the height difference because she can hide the colouring of her face by looking down.

Tieria puts an arm around her waist as he gently guides her to where the rest of them are. He guides her to stand beside her father and he stands on her other side. All of them watch the sparks shoot across the ocean.

It's a beautiful sight. Tieria takes a deep breath. This is what he missed out on. This is what Lockon wanted to show him. This is his family. He looks down at the girl in his arms. Maybe they're more than just family.

xxx00xxx

It's pretty dark when the group decides to call it a night and go back. They walk along the sandy shore in silence, all of them exhausted from the day's events. Ian supports Sumeragi as she stumbles along. She drank too much today and can't even walk in a straight line. Mileina walks beside Tieria. She isn't walking straight either, but it is not because she is intoxicated. Even though she is part of Celestial Being she is still just a child. She stumbles around, too tired to keep her eyes open. Tieria has her hand in his, gently guiding her and offering support when needed to make sure she doesn't fall asleep on the sand.

After a while of this he feels something hit his shoulder and stops. He looks over and sees a small head of light brown hair. It's Mileina. She fell asleep while walking(4). Tieria smiles a little, seeing her peaceful and happy face. He stands still to make sure she doesn't fall and sweeps an arm under her knees. She is light. He realizes then how small she really is. That thought triggers another one, the reason they fight. They fight so that children like Mileina will know a world without war. Thinking about all of the children that have to grow up in these times is just…wrong…but when they think about what the future will be like they know they have to keep fighting.

He stops his thoughts there, he isn't a sentimental person. Technically, he isn't really a person. He mentally slaps himself. Lockon said he was human and that is all that matters. Either way, all they have is the mission that is all they need to think about. Anything beyond that is meaningless. They can't think about a world without war if they don't make it happen. They need only think about the next mission. He looks down in his arms and finds himself thinking they can have more than just the mission.

"I love you…Erde-san…"

Tieria is shocked. Mileina is still asleep, right? A look at her face and her following statements prove she is still out. He sighs. She couldn't mean that, right? She is just dreaming. For some reason, that thought pains him. Without thinking he brings his face to her hair. He plants a gentle kiss on her head.

"Sleep well, Mileina." He whispers to her.

All he has is Veda's next order. He cannot be more than what he was created to do. He can long for something else all he wants, but that fact will never change. Still, he thinks he should be allowed to have what he can hold in his own hands. He smiles at the little girl in his arms.

The Beach. End.

* * *

Alright, I know it was a long chapter. Hopefully this makes up for the year and a half or so I was gone. Also, I am aware that this chapter seems to focus more on Tieria's thoughts about the past and about Lockon, but I did add some TieriaXMileina fluff at the end, right? Good enough? Let me know in a review! Also, anyone else notice that changed format...again? My usual page breakers don't work here...hopefully the new ones aren't confusing. : )! Notes at the bottom.

(1) For those that want to know the basic timeframe of this chapter, that would be it. Lyle is still a double agent for Katharon. While the others are on the beach he slipped off to meet up with one of the people from Katharon.

(2) Ever since the ending where Allelujah was seen peeling an apple, and countless fanfictions I have read implying that he is the best cook in Celestial Being, I haven't been able to get the image of Allelujah cooking out of my mind!

(3) Falling asleep while floating on the water with nothing under you. I've come close in a swimming pool but I would NEVER try it in the ocean like Tieria.

(4) Mileina is so…childish that I can just picture her falling asleep while walking.


	7. Valentine's Cookies

**Title:** Valentine's Cookies

**Summary: **AU (Alternate Universe)

**Characters: **Mileina, and Linda Vashti (Mileina's Mom)

**Format/genre:** Fanfiction

**Fandom:** Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00. If I did, the original Lockon would get more air time, Tieria would actually kiss Mileina, and I would NOT have sold it to the licensing companies.

**Words: **2 108

**Notes:** I know I've already done a Valentine's chapter, but this just came to me because we are baking cookies right now and I am planning on giving some to my long-time friend…the cookies were a failure so I just melted down chocolate and put it in moulds to give to them. Also, this might be a little AU (Alternate Universe) because Mileina is very young. She was about 5 or so when she first saw Tieria and she is about 12 or 13 at the end.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Valentine's Cookies

Valentine's Day is one of the most romantic days of the year. Girls everywhere count down the days until they can make something for their boyfriends, lovers, or crushes. Mileina Vashti is just like every other girl in this one aspect.

She doesn't have the luxury of a normal life but she does have this one element of normalcy in hers. She is in love.

She never had a normal life and never will. No normal girl has held a wrench since they were two and no normal child would know how to read radars and monitors on a spaceship. No normal child would be actively involved in saving the world. Mileina Vashti is anything but normal.

It started with her parents. They don't have normal jobs. They are deeply in love and got married and had a child, but that is the extent of their normalcy. They both do the same type of work. The two of them work for a secret organization bent on changing the world. They brought a child into that life and now she is following their example and learning how to change the world.

If Mileina went to a normal school on the surface for just a day she would be shunned. Normal girls don't hold wrenches or wire a machine and make it work. The girls on the surface can be described in four words. Pretty and pretty useless. Mileina has the first term down but the second one will never define her. She is not useless.

It all started when she saw a boy. From the first time she saw him she dedicated herself to one thing: working hard to become a woman worthy of him.

He is another member of the secret organization of saving the world. He is one of the key players.

Mileina remembers the day she met him. She remembers because it was one of the most inspiring and wonderful moments of her life.

She was just a little girl then, barely taller than her father's knee.

The man of her dreams came to talk to her father, to discuss work. This man works with her father. They were discussing something called the 'Gundam Virtue'. Little Mileina had no idea what a 'Gundam Virtue' was back then but she listened intently to everything that was said.

The man looked funny. He had straight-cut, shoulder length purple hair and glasses. He wore a skin-tight, purple flight suit and walked in with an air of confidence around him. He was a very interesting person. He looked like a girl but that voice was undoubtedly male. The one other thing that gave him away was his commanding aura and the way he carried himself. This was a very determined man. He could be described in one cliché: all work and no play. He was serious.

Thinking back on it, he was very manly no matter how girly he looked. It takes guts to look like a girl but still be able to command the respect and seriousness of everyone you encounter. The man sometimes came wearing a pink cardigan over a yellow dress-shirt. He still commanded the respect of his coworkers even wearing that.

Mileina knew two things from their first meeting. One, she would work hard to be the one conversing with him on 'Gundam Virtue', and two, she would become a woman worthy of him.

That day, she hid behind her father's leg and looked up at the man that never once glanced down at her. He didn't even notice her. Why should he? Such an insignificant little girl should mean nothing to him. That is why she had to work hard to become someone he would talk to.

She finally got the nerve to ask her father who the boy was. He told her his name, Tieria Erde. She committed that name to memory and stored it away, vowing she would become Mileina Erde in the future.

She redoubled her efforts in her training. She would be a world-class mechanic worthy of working on the 'Gundam Virtue' and earn Tieria's respect from that. That is what she promised herself.

The boy came by frequently. He and her father sat down and talked more about 'Gundam Virtue'. Mileina made it a point to bring tea to the two of them whenever the boy stopped by. She wanted to be in the same room as him even if he never spoke to her.

The plan was to work hard and gain recognition that way, but sometimes a girl wants other methods of gaining favour. That is exactly what led to Mileina asking her mother a particular question one day.

"Mom, how do you bake cookies?"

Linda Vashti pauses her work on the holographic laptop and glances down at her young daughter standing to the side.

"Do you want to eat cookies, sweetheart?" She asks in a gentle voice.

Mileina shakes her head, her curly pigtails dancing as she does so.

"Today is February 13th!" She declares.

Linda turns her gaze up, thinking what is the importance of this date. Is it a birthday? No, Mileina was not born on the 13th. Hmm…an anniversary? No…her daughter wouldn't be interested in an anniversary. What is it?

Mileina puffs out her cheek in annoyance when she realizes her mother really doesn't know what the date is.

"February 14th is Valentine's Day!" She declares in an annoyed tone.

Linda's eyes light up with realization.

"Ah, yes. Did you have something in mind?" Linda asks.

Why is her daughter interested in Valentine's Day of all days? Does her little girl want to bake cookies for daddy? Hmm…that would be a good idea.

"I want to make cookies!" Mileina huffs.

Linda looks down and sees her daughter's determined face. She smiles and gets up from her chair.

"Alright, let's bake some cookies." She smiles at her daughter.

It might be kind of fun. She hasn't done anything for Ian since they were dating. She hasn't seen much of her husband since Celestial Being started up. This will be fun. She smiles to herself, knowing Ian will be overjoyed. The two step into the kitchen together.

Xxx00xxx

"I'm sorry, Tieria, but it looks like the programming still has a few errors in it. It'll take a while to sort out all the bugs. Also, the GN Drives don't seem to be performing at their best. We'll have to do some more trial and error before we get it anywhere near what Aeolia hoped it would be."

Mileina hears her father talking to Tieria about the Gundam Virtue. She is standing outside the door, steeling her nerves for what she is about to do.

She takes a deep breath and enters, carrying the tray with the usual tea on it.

"The tea is ready." She announces as she walks up to the table and sets a cup down in front of each of them.

Again, Tieria doesn't spare her a glance. She sighs. _Alright, Mileina, you can do this. Just being in the same room with him is enough, remember?_

She tells herself this in her mind to keep from crying. Thankfully, she is an optimist.

Instead of backing up to stand by the wall or exiting the room like she always does Mileina stands by the table, close to Tieria. She takes another breath and shuts her eyes.

"E-Erde-san," she calls, surprised at the volume her voice comes out at. "I-I…Um…"

She looks down and takes out the cookies she and her mother made. She thrusts it at Tieria.

"I-I…My mother and I made these. If it isn't too much trouble please accept them." The words come out in a rush and at different volumes.

What is wrong with her? It's not polite to speak so fast nor is it proper to have your voice come out like a child playing with the volume dial. Still, the words are out there.

She holds out the bag of cookies, waiting for him to take them. It seems like forever until she feels the weight leave her hands. She quickly folds them in front of her and waits.

"What are these?" He mutters.

"T-They're cookies…i-if it isn't too much trouble, I would like you to accept them." She mutters.

He looks at the cookies for a while before turning to look at her.

"Thank you, Mileina. I will accept them."

Those words take a load off her shoulders. They shock her and she finds herself blushing. He called her by name. He remembers her name! He didn't say anything when her father first introduced her to him all those years ago and he certainly didn't make any indication that he memorized it for even a second, but it seems he did!

If she could die now, she would die happy. That is what Mileina thinks to herself. She is on cloud nine, so to speak. The one she loves remembers her name. He knows her!

Of course, something always has to spoil the mood. Fate likes to do that. She doesn't know why, but it always seems to happen. Fate's instrument this time is her father.

"Hey, where's mine?" Ian Vashti asks gruffly.

Mileina is appalled. Her father just has to be like that! She is embarrassed for two reasons. One, her father just totally ruined the moment, and two, she doesn't have anything for her father.

"Uh…umm…" She mutters, flustered.

"Right here, darling!"

Linda Vashti dances into the room and gracefully folds herself to sit on her husband's lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and plants an audible kiss on his cheek. Ian's eyes light up when he sees his lovely wife on his lap, and his expression softens when he sees the added bonus of cookies in her hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie!" Linda chirps.

Ian kisses her on the lips. It feels like forever since he has held her like this. Then again, it has been a long time. Celestial Being is getting more active and it feels like the Gundams are eating into time that he used to spend with his wife.

Mileina's mind wants to scream _Eww, mom!_ Or something along those lines, but, being the polite girl she is, she just stands in silence, averting her eyes.

Tieria stands up and heads out.

"Uh…um…Erde-san!" She cries.

"It's useless trying to talk to him now. I'll come back later." He mutters.

Mileina wants to stop him but he has already left. She curses mentally. She wanted to talk with him. She wanted to stand in the same room as him. He went away. She is a little mad at her parents. They just had to drive him away!

She turns to yell at her parents but catches herself. They are her parents and she can't do that to them. Besides, she'll get another chance to talk to Tieria again. She vowed to work with him, didn't she? And her parents look too cute like that. She decides to let it go. Some day, she and Tieria will be like that. That's what she hopes.

Valentine's Cookies. End.

* * *

Okay, I know this one is much shorter than the last one. According to my word count, it is half the length of the last one, give or take. Either way, this is the rewrite, the first one was too…messed up to post. And YAY! This one is posted on Valentine's day!

Also, as a side note, Linda and Ian did get a chance to rekindle their passion for each other. Thank the cookies! ^^

I hope this one was cute. There wasn't much TieriaXMileina seeing as it was just a crush, but hopefully you enjoyed this. Good enough for a review?

-Saph


	8. Birthday

**Title:** TieriaXMileina Drabbles-Birthday

**Summary: **It's Tieria's birthday and Mileina wants to say 'Happy Birthday' but her chance might be taken from her when an attack threatens Tieria's life.

**Characters: **Mileina, Tieria, and the rest of the 00 crew

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam I did, Gundams would be real.

**Words: **

**Notes:** A guy I know has his birthday soon and it made me start thinking. I don't think I've done a birthday chapter yet…I can't believe it slipped my mind! Either way, enjoy! Also, Marie might be a little out of character here, but the stuff she says that's out of character is…well, I couldn't resist putting it in! You'll see what I mean and any Allelujah fan will agree with me.

* * *

Chapter 9: Tieria's Birthday

"Honey, today is Tieria's birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Don't say anything though, that brat doesn't like to make a fuss over something so trivial. If we say anything he'll just respond with something like 'get back to work instead of telling me something so meaningless' or something like that. We should just leave him alone. We have work to do anyway, Linda."

Mileina overhears her parents little talk. It's Tieria's birthday today? She mentally slaps herself. She forgot to get him a present. It's understandable because she didn't know when his birthday was until now, but that doesn't excuse the fact that she doesn't have anything for him. She should have made more of an effort to find out.

"Uh-Um…E-Excuse me!" She calls as she rushes out of the hangers.

Her parents are surprised. Their daughter has never acted this way before. She shrug it off, she probably had to go to the bathroom really badly or something. They continue working.

Xxx00xxx

Mileina rushes to the kitchen. She knows what she can do. It isn't a birthday without cake!

"Oh, Mileina, what are you doing here?" Allelujah asks.

Allelujah is in the kitchen. Washing up from breakfast. She mentally curses. She wanted to be alone! Then again, there are advantages to having Allelujah here. She flings herself at him.

"Haptism-san!" She cries as she runs into him, burying her face in his toned abdomen.

"WAH! M-Mileina?" He calls.

Allelujah is petrified. He has no idea what to do in this situation. Meister training never prepared them for a situation where a little girl wraps herself to your torso.

"Uh-uhm…a-are you alright, Mileina?" He calls nervously.

He strokes her hair, thinking it might be a comfort if she is crying.

"Haptism-san…c-can you teach me how to bake a cake?" She asks hurriedly.

Allelujah is even more confused than he was before.

"W-What?"

"You want to bake a cake?"

The two look as Marie enters.

"Peries-san!"

"M-Marie!"

Marie Parfacy aka Soma Peries looks at the scene in front of her. Allelujah is being hugged to death by Mileina. Thankfully, she isn't the jealous type. There must be a reason for Mileina being there. Still, Allelujah looks very uncomfortable with the two of them in there.

"M-Marie…T-This isn't what it looks like! M-Mileina came in here and launched herself at me a-and asked me to teach her how to bake a cake and-and…"

Marie giggles. Allelujah might be a super soldier, but those superior genes don't stop him from being flustered.

"It's alright, Allelujah. Hm…a cake?"

"Y-yeah…"

Marie looks at the little girl's face. Mileina seems desperate. Marie, being a woman, understands and she knows what to do.

"Allelujah, could you disappear for a moment? I think they need you down at the hangers for the upgrades on Arios."

"W-Wha?" Allelujah thinks Marie is mad at him.

"Relax. There's something I need to tell Mileina that I don't want you to hear. I'll teach her how to make a cake, just go! Shoo!" She mutters, illustrating with her hands that she wants Allelujah out.

Allelujah leaves, more confused than ever.

Once he is gone Marie turns to Mileina with a smile on her face.

"Well, let's get started!" She chirps.

"Uh…uhm…Peries-san…you're not made that I hugged your boyfriend?" Mileina asks.

Marie nearly chokes. She is also a super soldier, but even she gets flustered when her love life is the topic of discussion. She waves it off.

"No-no. You had a reason to do it right? Besides, what you were doing was totally innocent…at least your intentions were," she grins. "And I understand that anyone would want to feel those wonderful abs at least once in their lives!"

It's Mileina's turn to choke.

"P-Peries-san!" She scolds.

Marie laughs.

"Sorry-sorry! Don't tell Allelujah I said that. Oh, and remember that they are mine!" She jokes.

The two girls double over in laughter. After that is finished Marie walks over to Mileina.

"So, who do you want to make the cake for?" Marie asks.

"Uhmmm…" Mileina shuffles, not wanting to answer.

Marie smiles. She understands-it is a man.

"Alright. I think cupcakes will be easier to make than a full cake. It will take less time to bake if we make cupcakes anyway."

With that said, the two get to work. Marie has decided to make a batch for Allelujah, she did kick him out of the kitchen kind of roughly.

The two get started with their own batter. Mileina wanted to make the cupcakes on her own. Marie understands this; she wants it to be a heartfelt gift made with her own hands.

They make the dough and experiment with different things to put in. Marie makes chocolate while Mileina settles on vanilla after muttering to herself that the guy will probably not like sweet stuff.

While the pastries are baking the two work on the icing. Marie makes some rum icing, knowing that Allelujah has acquired a bit of a liking for alcohol when he turned 20. Mileina creates a sweet vanilla icing and adds purple food coloring.

"The cakes are done!" Marie calls when the oven dings.

She takes the trays out and sets them on the counter.

"Wow! They look amazing!" Mileina calls as she glances at the treats.

"Yup. Let's decorate!" Marie grins evilly as she holds up two piping bags.

They carefully pipe generous amounts of icing onto the top of the cupcakes. Mileina digs around the cupboards and finds sprinkles. She offers some to Marie but she says that they wouldn't be good to mix with the rum. Mileina sprinkles some onto the tops of her six cupcakes.

"Alright, now we have to pack them." Marie calls. She takes hers and puts them in a small box she found. She does the same for Mileina.

"T-Thank you…Peries-san." Mileina mutters. "Um…do we have any candles?" She asks.

Marie raises an eyebrow but goes to grab a pack of candles she found in the cupboard. What would the girl need candles for? Wait…a birthday? Marie's eyes widen when she puts it all together.

"M-Mileina…those cupcakes couldn't be for…"

Mileina smiles at her.

"Yup! They're for Erde-san! It's his birthday today!" She chirps.

She skips out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Marie behind her. Marie shakes herself out of her daze and heads out.

_BREET! BREET! BREET! _

"_Enemy suits are approaching! All Meisters must launch!" _Feldt's voice calls over the intercom.

Mileina nearly drops the cupcakes. An attack-now? No! She hasn't given Tieria the cupcakes yet! A-And…What if he dies? What if he doesn't come back? She rushes to the control room with the cupcakes in hand. She barely notices Marie rushing past in her flight suit. Her cupcakes were left in the kitchen.

Mileina hurriedly sits down at her station and puts on the headphones.

"Launch catapult ready. Timing to Seravee." She calls.

"Roger. Tieria Erde-Seravee-Launching!"

Mileina watches with baited breath as the large Gundam shoots out of the launch catapult. There he goes. She prays that he will return in one piece.

Xxx00xxx

"Feldt, what are the stats of the Meisters?" Sumeragi snaps.

"The 0 Gundam is damaged but the pilot is alright and still in battle. Arios is running low on particles and is defending the ship. The Seravee," Mileina's breath catches. "The Seravee was shot and the pilot's status is unknown."

Mileina's eyes widen. The Seravee was shot? Tieria is hurt!

"Tell Cherudim to bring the Seravee back in-now!" Sumeragi yells.

Mileina hops down from her station.

"E-Excuse me!" She cries as she rushes out the door.

Sumeragi is a little stunned, but she lets it go. She knows Mileina's feelings towards Tieria; call it mother's intuition. She continues directing things, praying for Tieria's safety for the crew and for Mileina.

Xxx00xxx

Mileina rushes to the infirmary. Tieria has already been brought in. She rushes in and sees her mother working on Tieria. She gasps when she sees him.

There is blood everywhere! His right shoulder was hit and blood, sweat, and melted bits of his flight suit mixed into the wound. Linda works hard to stop the bleeding and to fix it.

At the sight of his pale face Mileina's knees grow weak. She falls to her knees, not hearing or seeing anything but Tieria's face.

Her mother sees her fall but does nothing. Her first priority is saving Tieria, she can worry about the living later.

Xxx00xxx

It is night now. The other Meisters made it back safely after the enemy retreated. Tieria was the only one unconscious.

Mileina hasn't left his side since her mother stop working on him. He is safe, for now, but he needs to let his shoulder heal before he can do any more missions. They have to wait for him to regain consciousness before they can do any more.

Mileina rests her head on the side of the bed. The box of cupcakes is in her lap. A lot of them were thrown around and destroyed. She doesn't care about them anymore. Tieria is close to death and that makes the cupcakes irrelevant.

They were for his birthday and now it looks like he won't live to get any older.

"Ugh…"

Mileina snaps out of her trance and looks at the figure on the bed. Tieria is moving around.

"E-Erde-san!" She cries.

"M-Mileina? W-What happened?" He calls.

She is happy. He woke up! He woke up! Tears pool at the corners of her eyes. Without thinking, she launches herself at him, wrapping him in an embrace.

"Thank God…thank God!" She cries.

"Ow…Mileina…that hurts." He gasps.

She lets go of him and sits back.

"S-Sorry…" She mutters sheepishly.

Tieria closes his eyes and waits for the pain to ebb away. Mileina sits on the ground with her legs folded under her. She sees the box of ruined cupcakes on the ground and remembers what she wanted to do. She opens them and digs the candles out of her pocket.

"E-Erde-san…" She whispers.

He opens his eyes and sees that she is still here. She holds out a messy cupcake with blue frosting, a single candle flickers on top of it.

"Happy Birthday."

Tieria's Birthday. End.

* * *

Note: Alright I know it ended kind of at a cliffy, but it seemed right to end it there…I didn't want Tieria to get all sappy and I guess I was just lazy that I didn't want to type anymore tonight. Either way, please review!


	9. Hinamatsuri

**Title: **_Hinamatsuri_

**Summary: **It's Girl's Day for Celestial Being. What happens when they go to Japan on this day?

**Characters: **Tieria, Mileina

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00 or girlday or even a doll set for girl's day.

**Words: **1 422

**Notes:** A friend of mine has a birthday on March 3 and I know that it is girl's day in Japan so I decided to read up on it. There are a few things in it that I read about that could work for another TieriaxMileina chapter so I started writing. No promises that it will be up on March 3rd though…sadly…. Seeing as I just started reading about it on March 3rd.

Chapter Nine. Hinamatsuri.

"Let's go to earth!"

"What?"

"You heard me, let's go to earth! There's some sort of festival going on in Japan, let's go there! Come on!" Sumeragi cheers as she downs another gulp of her beer.

Tieria closes his eyes, trying to keep his temper in check, and pushes up his glasses.

"Sumeragi, you're drunk again, aren't you?" He growls.

"Hm? Yup! Totally wasted!" She smiles at him, setting his temper up another notch.

"What sort of festival is it?" Allelujah asks.

Tieria sighs.

"March 3rd could only mean one thing in Japan." Tieria mutters.

"What's that?"

Tieria sighs.

"Girl's Day."

"What?" Lyle Lockon starts laughing. "Why would you know something like that? Don't tell me…you were made to celebrate it? Haha! Dude looks like a lady!"

Lyle's comments are cut short when he is knocked out by a well-placed chop to the back of the head by the purple-haired meister.

"Girl's Day? What is that?" Mileina asks.

"It's a festival to celebrate girls…or something. I don't know." Sumeragi shrugs.

Tieria sighs again and closes his eyes. He presses his hand to his forehead in irritation.

"Sumeragi, this wouldn't be some ploy you created to get some _sake_ wine, would it?" He asks testily.

Sumeragi grins.

"Who cares? We all need a break from being on this ship and the closest date just so happened to be Girl's day. So what if they have _sake_? That's just an added bonus!"

Tieria huffs in irritation. No matter what they will be going to the surface. He has learned to stop arguing these points because everyone else wants to go.

"Alright, but there will be a limit to how much you can drink!" He calls as he stomps back to his room.

Xxx00xxx

"YAY! Look at that!"

"Look at all the dolls!"

Sumeragi and Mileina are having fun, running around to stalls and trying food or looking at the decorations.

Mileina seems transfixed by the doll display. With some gentle nudging from Sumeragi Tieria goes over to her.

"That is a traditional doll display for Girl's day." He tells her, trying to strike up a conversation.

Mileina had wide eyes when she was looking at the dolls, but her eyes get even bigger when she sees Tieria standing beside her and talking to her.

"Back in olden days it was believed that dolls had the power to contain evil spirits and troubles. On this day, they would take the dolls and float them down the river and out to sea as a symbol of sending off their troubles. They soon stopped that tradition when they realized fishermen kept on fishing the dolls back from the ocean. They then started floating the dolls and bringing them back when the spectators were gone. From there, they would burn them."

Mileina stares at him and Tieria begins to feel a little self-conscious.

"What?" He mutters.

"Erde-san, you know a lot." She mutters in awe.

He pushes up his glasses in embarrassment.

"Not really, I just did a lot of research before."

Mileina smiles at him.

"What does this display mean anyway?" She asks.

"It was traditional to set up a doll display from February to March 3rd. If the stand wasn't taken down on the 3rd it was feared that the daughters would have a late marriage because of it. Today is the last day the stand will be up."

Mileina stares up at the stand as he describes it.

"The top tier holds two dolls symbolizing the Emperor and the Empress. They were the most important in the Heian period and that is what this display symbolizes, a sort of symbol of the hierarchy back then."

Mileina nods.

Tieria is about to continue but is cut off.

"Hey, guys, it's time to eat!" Ian calls to them.

The two of them leave the doll display and head off to where the others are fathering. They found a restaurant to eat at because they were having a special for Girl's day.

The first thing served is soup.

"Wha-ha! I got a clam!" Mileina chirps as she drinks her soup.

She holds up the clam, with both sides of the shell still intact, in her spoon.

"Erde-san, you got one too." She observes when Tieria raises his clam.

It is also a full clam with both the shells intact.

"You two know what that means, right?" Linda asks.

Mileina shakes her head but Tieria sighs.

"A fully intact clam is supposed to represent a happy, peaceful, and united couple." Linda smiles.

"Mom? You know about this?" Mileina is surprised.

Linda smiles at her daughter.

"Yes. After you were born, I studied up on Girl's day in hopes we'd get to celebrate. I guess we never did."

Tieria sighs. He read about that superstition before. A clam with both of the shells intact is supposed to mean a untied couple because each half will only fit perfectly with the other half. If they were to change it and replace one half with a shell from another clam it wouldn't fit together. It is symbolism of true love, how each person only has one perfect half.

"Hey…you two are the only ones with a full clam in the soup." Sumeragi notes.

"Really?" Mileina looks around the table as the others hold up their spoons and show them half clams, pieces of shell, or nothing at all.

Tieria inwardly curses. They are going to talk about this.

"Ha! What if it means Tieria and Mileina are meant to be a happy couple?" Ian laughs.

Sumeragi joins him. The two are already drunk.

Tieria continues to eat in silence, sending a glare to the two that are chortling away at the other end of the table. If looks could kill the two would be dead many times over. The others learn to keep their mouths shut when they see Tieria's glare.

Mileina watches Tieria out of the corner of her eye. She really hopes they will become a happy couple. She always loved him but she doesn't have the courage to tell him. She looks down into her soup. It's as though God is teasing her.

Xx00xxx

"Alright. Time to go!" Sumeragi calls.

It is March 4th. They all stayed at their home base. They are getting ready to board the Ptolemaios. It was in the hangers in the base this whole time. The crew make their way inside it now.

Mileina walks to the doors when she is called back.

"Mileina!"

She turns at the sound of her name and sees Tieria running to catch up with her. He is panting when he reaches her.

"Erde-san?" She calls.

She stops and faces him as he puts his hands on his knees, out of breath.

"I-I…" He lifts up his hand.

There is a sheet of paper in his hand.

"I-Is this for me?" She asks.

At his nod she takes the paper. When she turns it over she gasps.

It is a picture. It isn't just any picture. Tieria went back to the doll display when the rest went to their resort. He said there was something he had to do. She now knows why he was late coming home.

The picture is that of the doll display. Tieria captured the full display with his talented camera skills.

He stands up and looks away, trying to hide his blush but Mileina has already seen it.

"Y-You seemed to like the doll display so…so I…I decided to take a picture for you." He mutters.

Mileina smiles. She quickly leans up and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She chirps.

She skips onto the Ptolemaios, leaving Tieria standing on the ground, speechless.

Hanamatsuri. End.


	10. Don't Die

**Title: **TieriaXMileina Drabbles: Love Heals All

**Summary: **Tieria is injured in battle and stays in critical condition. What will Mileina do when her chance to confess her feelings could be taken away from her forever?

**Characters: **Tieria and Mileina

**Format/genre: **fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam 00. If I did , a lot of things would be different and I would steal Gundam blueprints for myself and I wouldn't have shared it with the world because I would have kept all the characters to myself! LOL!

**Words: **2 753

**Notes:** This was inspired by the end of the Birthday chapter when Tieria was injured and Mileina waits at his side. I figured out that it could be another chance for some TXM fluff. Also, sorry for the bad title-I really couldn't think of anything else…the working title was 'Don't Die' but I really didn't like that title. I guess this one was meant to convey that Mileina's love was enough to save Tieria from Death's clutches. If I choose to write it that way…this could very well be a death chapter XD!

* * *

Chapter Ten (Double digets! XD): Don't Die

"The GN fields are down!"

"Damn! What's the status of the Gundams?"

"The 0 is in combat with a Flag inside the 1st fleet, Cherudim is shooting at the 3rd and 4th fleet, Arios and the GN Archer are trying to take down the 5th, 6th, and 7th fleets, and the Seraphim has been exposed and is battling the rest of the 8th and 9th fleets." Feldt reports.

"What about the 10th fleet?"

_BAM!_

"AHH!"

The ship is hit hard from the left side as soon as the question leaves her lips.

"The 10th is attacking us!"

"DAMN! The shields are down!" Sumeragi whines.

They watch helplessly as a blaster is charged in front of them. They cannot hope to evade it and they are right in the line of fire. The crew close their eyes, waiting for the inevitable incineration.

It never comes.

"Seraphim took the blast with the remaining particles of his GN field!" Feldt reports, being the first to open her eyes.

"Erde-san!" Mileina cries.

She looks to her monitors and pulls up a screen of the Seraphim. She gasps. It isn't even recognizable anymore. The thin armour has been melted and half of the Gundam has been obliterated.

"Erde-san! Erde-san!" Mileina cries, desperately praying for a reply.

"The Seraphim has been hit. Major damage to the suit and the pilot's status is currently unknown."

"Bring him in!" Sumeragi yells.

"We can't. The other suits are all engaged in battle and the 0 Raiser hasn't been repaired yet!" Feldt cries.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Sumeragi screams at the sky.

She now faces a decision and neither choice is favourable. She can order one of the other Gundams to retrieve the Seraphim, but that would leave the other fleets free to attack. If she doesn't do that, then the only other option is to leave Tieria out there defenseless and probably in need of medical attention. She knows the right choice but it still hurts. Saving them all is more important than saving one pilot. They will have to abandon Tieria.

Mileina is already out. She won't stand for this. She knows the situation and knows the two scenarios Sumeragi had to choose between. She doesn't like the second option. She won't let it happen.

"Where are you going, Mileina?"

Mileina ignores them. She knows what she is doing is suicide for them all, but she can't leave Tieria.

"Mileina, what are you doing here?" Ian yells when he sees his daughter enter the hangers.

She ignores her father and leaps into the 0 Raiser.

"Hey! Mileina, the 0 Raiser hasn't been repaired yet! You're not supposed to pilot that thing anyway! Hey, Mileina!"

Mileina ignores her father once more and straps herself into the cockpit. She pushes the starting buttons and then pushes the two levers forward, sending the plane shooting out into space.

Once out there, she sees the Seraphim and pushes nearer to it. She latches onto it with the things for the docking system.

_I've got you, Erde-san._ She calls in her mind.

She prepares to go back into the Ptolemaios but her plans are ruined when a brain-jarring impact sends her reeling. She screams.

A Flag has attacked her from the side. This is bad. She doesn't know how to pilot these things. She looks down at the thing in her hands. It is a wheel with a button at the top. She knows what this part does. It fires the blasters. If only she knew how to pull up the cursor!

Either way, she's not going to let them get Tieria here. She pushes the button and watches as two blasts shoot from either side of her screen. They don't hit anything but it succeeds in summoning the cursors.

She can't turn. She doesn't know how to manoeuvre the ship but she knows how to fire. If she turns then she will lose the path to go back into the Ptolemaios.

The Flags are coming.

It's either move and shoot or stay here like a sitting duck…or go back into the Ptolemaios and bring them to the ship. She can't do that either.

Tears gather at the corner of her eyes. She screwed it up. She failed them all! She ran out with one of their suits and is now going to get it destroyed along with Tieria and then the Ptolemaios will be destroyed too! They're all going to die and it's all her fault! She buries her face in her hands as she cries.

Suddenly, the dashboard makes a noise and she looks up. The screens are lighting up by themselves and doing things by themselves. She doesn't know what is going on. She hasn't pushed anymore buttons!

She then sees the activation of some system and then the ship moves on its own. Someone or something has taken control of the ship for her.

"_Activate the docking system!" _

Mileina looks through the monitors. The 0 Gundam is coming for her. It is Setsuna. What did he just say?

"R-Right!" She calls, her fingers dancing over the keys.

She remembers now, the 00 has a docking system. She helped her father create it a year ago.

She sets up the docking and the letters flash on her screen. 00Raiser. It is done.

"Seiei-san, please protect Erde-san!" Mileina pleads.

"_Mileina? What are you doing out here?"_ Setsuna is a little shocked when he sees the girl in the cockpit of the 0Raiser.

"Please, save Erde-san!" She cries.

Setsuna sees the tears dripping from her face. He curses. Another child was dragged into battle and now she is crying. He turns the 00 Raiser towards the oncoming fleet. He has to get them all out of this alive. He activates Trans-Am and gets ready for battle.

Xxx00xxx

"What were you-" Ian storms into the infirmary to yell at his daughter but is stopped by Sumeragi.

He looks to her questioningly.

"Leave her be." She whispers.

The two look inside the room and see Mileina standing at the foot of a bed. Tieria lies, motionless, on the cot. Mileina has an empty look in her eyes.

Sumeragi closes her eyes and walks out of the room, dragging Ian with her.

"What's going on?" Ian snaps.

Sumeragi shakes her head, trying to hold back her own tears.

"I-It's Tieria. H-He…He was injured in the blast. We don't know why he won't wake up…we've bandaged his injuries and stopped the bleeding, but he still won't wake up…L-Linda says there might have been brain damage from the blast. I-It destroyed the cockpit of the Seraphim…"

Ian goes silent. He knows what it means. Seraphim's armour is very thin. He knows because he built it himself. That suit wasn't meant for combat, it was meant for agility and fleeing battle. It took a direct hit to protect the Ptolemaios. He knows it's a miracle the pilot wasn't incinerated or worse.

"Linda says she has done all she can." Sumeragi mutters after supressing another sob.

Ian nods. They are losing Tieria. If he won't wake up then his brain was probably turned to mush. Their chances of getting him back are next to nothing. He curses. They're losing another one.

Xxx00xxx

The lights turn off on their own. The lights are set to power down at intervals to save energy. It acts as their 'night'.

Mileina sits with her knees drawn to her chest. She sits on the floor next to Tieria's bed, her back to the cot. She sits there and stares at her knees without really seeing them. Images from the battle keep coming back to her.

She sees Seraphim fly in front of them to shield them from the blast. She imagines Tieria's scream of pain when the blast ripped open the cockpit.

She didn't hear a word the adults said, but she knows what his chances are. She knows how thin the armour on the Seraphim was. That suit wasn't made to withstand a blast of that size.

_Please…Erde-san…don't leave me. Don't leave me alone…please…Please wake up…_ She pleads in her head.

_Please, God…anyone…please don't take him away from us-from me…I-I still haven't told him yet…I-I never told him that I…That I…Please don't take that from me._ She prays constantly, wishing she believed in God so she would have something to pray to.

If there really is a God then she is praying to Him.

The only sound comes from the heart monitor connected to Tieria. The slow beeping of it is the only sign he is still alive. When that noise stops it will finalize it. Even with the heartbeat he is as good as dead. If, by some miracle, he survives this he will be damaged. They won't allow him to pilot anymore.

These thoughts fly in Mileina's head. She hates this. Those images flash through her mind whether she opens or closes them. She decides to leave them open. With them open she can tell herself that it is a memory…with her eyes open she can look at Tieria to prove he is still there.

_H-He's just sleeping…like papa does! Papa snores a lot when he sleeps! He sleeps a lot! Guys sleep a lot! Erde-san's just sleeping…H-He's just sleeping! _She reasons in her head.

She turns to the figure on the bed and stands up to look at him.

Tieria isn't sleeping.

Sleeping people aren't as pale as death. Sleeping people look peaceful…he doesn't have any expression on his face. Sleeping boys snore…papa sores so Tieria must snore. Tieria doesn't snore-he barely breaths.

Mileina leans in and plants a kiss to his cheek.

"Please wake up, Erde-san." She whispers. "Don't leave me…please…please don't leave me alone…wake up…please…" She succumbs to more crying. "I love you...Erde-san…" Her voice is barely a whisper as she chokes on her last words.

Her tears fall onto his pale face. He doesn't move when they touch him. This sends even more tears onto him when Mileina realizes he won't move. If he were awake he'd keep her away from him, complain that she was too close.

She chokes on a sob as her knees give out. She puts her face in the covers and lets her tears fall into them. Tomorrow, they will come in and cover him with the blanket, finalizing that he is dead. They will disconnect him and send him away.

Xxx00xxx

It is morning. Tieria shuts his eyes tight when the fluorescent lights flash on in the infirmary. He isn't ready to open his eyes. Yet but the light goes through his eyelids.

He opens one eye and is met with a white ceiling. Is he in heaven? That shouldn't be possible…he's an Innovade so he should have no soul…there isn't a heaven anyway.

He looks down to his side and is met with pain when his neck protests. Still, he manages to see far enough. He felt a source of warmth at his side. A head of chestnut hair greets him, pulled into twin, curly tails on either side of her head.

_Mileina? What's she doing here?_

Tieria thinks back but he can't remember anything. All he remembers is…_I love you…Erde-san…_

Did Mileina…He looks at the girl dozing on the side of his bed. He raises an arm, wincing at the pain, and puts it on her head.

"mmm…no…E-Erde-san is…D-Don't take Erde-san away…" She mutters.

Tieria sits up and looks down at her. Is she dreaming of him?

"No…E-Erde-san is…H-He's not dead…D-Don't take him away!" She cries in her sleep.

Tieria finds a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Hello, Mileina." He calls.

She stirs and sits up, rubbing her eyes. When she pulls her hand away and sees him sitting up and smiling at her she thinks she is still dreaming.

"E-Erde…san?" She whispers.

Tieria smiles at her.

"I'm not dead." He informs her.

She claps her hands to her mouth as fresh tears stream from her eyes.

"Alright, Mileina, it's time to let go." Linda calls as she enters the infirmary.

She stops in her tracks when she sees the sight before her. Tieria is sitting up and her daughter is staring at him with wide eyes.

"Tieria!" Linda gasps.

She drops the clipboard she was carrying with his charts. Those things are meaningless now, he is awake and can move on his own.

"T-This…This defies all logic…all the charts and tests said you'd never make it-S-Sumeragi! SUMERAGI!" Linda goes from muttering to herself to calling frantically for the captain.

"E-Erde-san…y-you're okay…T-This isn't a dream…is it?" Mileina whispers.

Tieria, with the smile still on his face, brings a hand to her face. He brushes away her curls and places his hand on her cheek.

"This isn't a dream, Mileina. And I heard what you said." He mutters as he brings her closer.

She turns red, remembering what she said last night.

"T-That was-"

Before she can make up and excuse he has sealed her lips with a kiss. He pulls back after a while, letting her breathe. He is amused when he sees that she has forgotten how to breathe.

"Mileina, breathe." He gently commands.

She takes a shallow, shaky breath.

"I heard you, and I love you too. I wanted you to know that in case…in case something like this happens again. I don't want you to cry again and I don't want to leave you without telling you. No matter what, I love you. Please remember that." He speaks calmly; like he didn't just come back from death's doorstep.

Mileina is a little hurt that he seems indifferent to the situation. He almost died! When she looks at his face she realizes his intentions. He is doing this for her. If he were to start freaking out she would lose it too. He wants to save her from that. She smiles. Tieria really is kind.

"Thank you, Erde-san." She whispers.

He nods and lies back, groaning when his wounds protest.

"Erde-san?" Mileina asks hurriedly, leaning over him to make sure he is okay.

"I'm fine, Mileina…just let me sleep for a bit."

She nods, smiling through the tears dripping from her eyes.

"Alright, Erde-san." She gets up to leave and give him some peace but he pulls her back.

"Please…stay with me." He begs.

She is shocked. Did he just…

"You told me not to leave you. I expect the same of you."

He pulls her to his chest and she finds herself with a face-full of Tieria's chest.

"E-Erde-san!" She squeaks.

He holds her there, not allowing her to move. She has no choice but to bring her legs up and make herself comfortable.

"Please…call me Tieria. I call you by name so it's only fair that you call me too."

"E-Tieria-san?" She calls when he doesn't talk for a while.

"Sleep. You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

She blushes. He holds her closer and she falls asleep, comforted by his presence. When Linda and Sumeragi finally get to the infirmary they see the two curled up and decide to leave them alone. Tieria has found his cure and everything is well…so long as Ian doesn't hear of this.

Don't Die. End

* * *

I know it ended pretty badly…but I didn't want to get too fluffy here. Making Tieria confess under these circumstances would be odd so I didn't want a full confession here.


	11. White Day

**Title: **White Day

**Summary: **It is White Day, what will Tieria give to Mileina?

**Characters: **TieriaXMileina

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00. If I did, Lockon would NOT have been replaced by an insensitive git, Tieria would kiss Mileina and stop being so angsty, Sumeragi would be way more funny when drunk, and many more changes.

**Words: 1 967**

**Notes:** This was originally chapter 8, but I wrote a whole bunch of stuff before this one because I knew I HAD to post it on March 14. My friends were talking about White Day at school and I suddenly got an idea. For those that don't know, White Day is on March 14th in Japan…from what I remember anyway, and it is basically a follow up of Valentine's Day. On Valentine's, the girls give chocolate to the boys and confess their feelings, March 14th is the boy's turn. They are supposed to give white chocolate in return for the chocolate they were given. However, because the day is called 'White Day' and not 'White Chocolate Day' the boys can give anything white…or just anything at all but usually it is white. Because of this, there are some…misinterpretations, such as the boys giving white panties to the girls. Not that I am going to put it in here…just something to laugh over.

Yay! I got White Day Chocolate!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: White Day

Tieria looks at the package in his hands. It is just a small box that fits inside the palm of his hand. It is small, but this little white box has been troubling him for a fortnight.

They were given the opportunity to go down to the surface for some shopping or resupplying. For once, Tieria jumped at the chance. He had something he needed to buy.

That was two days ago. He is back in his room on the Ptolemaios with his purchase in hand.

_This is stupid. What if she doesn't like it? Why am I even doing this?_

Tieria's thoughts have been revolving around this box ever since he got it and he has been fretting about buying this for a little over two weeks.

His thoughts keep on circulating back to this one: Why does he care? What made him rush out to get something and spend about an hour running around the mall to find the perfect gift?

He thinks he knows the answer, but it isn't really a good answer or one that he likes. He suspects it has something to do with how Lockon changed him, but he doesn't like to dwell on thoughts about his late comrade or about his humanity.

After forcing thoughts of Lockon out of his head they are replaced with another reason but also one he doesn't like. The Irish man's face is replaced by the young face of a girl. Mileina. Why does he keep thinking about her? This whole issue revolves around her. It's obvious that he would be thinking about her because she is the recipient of the gift he is holding in his hands right now. What confuses him is why she can have this effect on him and what he feels for her.

Lockon told him about White Day and Valentine's and he did research after to further understand.

Apparently, when Mileina gave him chocolates and cookies and various other things in the past she was proclaiming her love. He never understood that and just thought it was something she liked to do. He slaps himself, how could he have been so dense?

He has been leaving her hanging for years! That is a shocker, but even more so is the fact that she has kept on doing it for as many years.

Tieria finally decided he can't leave her hanging anymore. He doesn't know why he cares, but it all happened too fast. When he heard they were going to earth he just jumped and did it on a whim. Now that the box is in hand and he has time to reflect he realizes he has no idea what compelled him to rush out like that.

He stares at the box as though it holds the answers.

What does he feel for Mileina? The fact that he bought this must mean something, right? Is it pity? Is it an apology? Or is it something else, something deeper?

He shakes these thoughts from his head and closes his eyes, thinking if the box is out of sight it will stop his thoughts. It doesn't happen that way.

He opens his eyes and stares at the box once more.

It's just a gift to thank her for the chocolates, right? It's just a gift, nothing more, right?

He sighs, these thoughts are confusing him. He puts the box into the drawer on his desk and closes it. The box is out of sight, it is time to sleep. Tomorrow is March 14th, he'll worry about it then.

Xxx00xxx

Tieria walks around the bridge in a daze. The white box is still troubling him. Why is he still thinking on it?

Thankfully, he hasn't encountered Mileina yet. Well, it might not be a good thing. If he encounters her he will give her the box and be done with it. Maybe that will cure him of this plague of thoughts that has been assaulting him for weeks.

He sees Mileina exiting the control room, no doubt to get some lunch. He tries to call out to her but his voice fails him. She walks off without seeing him and he is left standing in the hall.

What just happened? Why didn't his voice work? He thinks back on the moment, replaying it in his head. He saw Mileina and he tried to call out to her. In that instant two things happened, he got nervous. A thought crossed his mind: what if she hated his present? When that thought occurred to him his voice failed him.

He curses. He fell prey to more human emotions. This is exactly why he hates being 'human'. It gets in the way and renders you unable to do anything. He never had any difficulty talking to Mileina before but these new emotions are preventing him from doing even that. He thinks back on it. Why did he suddenly get nervous? Gundam Meisters are not supposed to get nervous-especially him. He's an Innovade for crying out loud!

He shakes his head and goes back to his room. He won't be able to do anything if he stays like this so it is better to return to his quarters.

Xxx00xxx

Ten minutes after the Mileina ordeal Tieria is laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He went out and got absolutely nothing accomplished. He mentally slaps himself. This isn't like him. He is the only one that can be expected to get things done. Of all of the people on the crew, he is the only one that gets things done on time, with little to no error, and with no distractions. What transpired earlier was a distraction. It prevented him from completing his objective. What was his objective anyway?

He mentally kicks himself, wincing at the imaginary pain. He was so caught up in all of that he forgot his objective? Has the world gone topsy-turvy? Even if he did fall for a distraction, he should be normal enough to remember his goal!

That's right, the whole reason he went out was to try to clear his head. He went out because of that cursed white box and even brought it out with him! His hand worms its way into his pocket and he grips the box in his hand.

It's all because of this stupid white box! This has been the root of all his troubles since he read about White Day! Why, why did Mileina have to give him something? Not only that, why is it tradition for the males to give something back a month later? Why is this so hard? All he has to do is give her the damn box!

His eyes snap open and he realizes he is breathing hard. He sits up and shakes his head. All this thinking and cursing himself can't be good for him.

He looks at the clock and is surprised. It is now spent the whole day worrying about this damn box!

He gets up and walks to the door. He has to get out of here. He only has five minutes left in this day to give it to her.

He pauses. If it has gotten this late then she should be asleep. She shakes that thought off. He'll leave it at her door and wait for her to pick it up in the morning.

He makes his way to Mileina's room, intending on just leaving the box and going back to his room. His plans are shattered when he turns the corner.

Mileina was coming from the other side and they collide.

"S-Sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry, Mileina."

She opens her eyes and looks at Tieria. Both of them are rubbing their heads from where they collided.

"I'm really sorry, Erde-san." She whispers. "I just got back from configuring the new program on the Ptolemaios and I didn't look where I was going."

"No, it's my fault," Tieria just wants to get her to stop apologizing-she always apologizes too much. "I had my head down and wasn't looking where I was gliding."

"I-I see."

An awkward silence follows. Mileina fidgets and casts her gaze down to the side, away from his face. He stares down at the top of her head, picturing how his present will look on her.

"U-uhm…d-did you have something to say to me, Erde-san?" She mutters.

Tieria snaps out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yes." He digs the box out of his pocket.

"It's a little late-but…Happy White Day, Mileina." He mutters, presenting her with the box.

Her eyes grow wide, but not because of the present. It is because of the gesture. She can't believe that Tieria would do this for anyone, much less for her.

"T-Thank you!" She chirps.

She receives the present with shaking hands; handling it as though it were a piece of fragile glasswork.

"M-May I open it now?" She asks.

"Yeah. Please." He mutters.

She carefully pulls off the ribbon and opens the box.

Inside are two pearl hair-ties. The pearls are strung on elastic thread, like a bracelet. Her eyes get even bigger when she sees them.

"T-These are…"

"T-They are hair-ties. I didn't know what to get you, but then I remembered that you tie your hair up so I decided on these. I-I'm sorry if I got you something bad." He stutters hurriedly.

She shakes her head.

"No. I love them, honest. It's just…they're so beautiful." She whispers.

The two lapse back into silence and now both are too nervous to look at the other. Tieria keeps his gaze up and to his right while Mileina looks down to her right.

"G-Good night, Mileina." He mutters.

"Huh? Um…r-right…Good night, T-Erde-san." She whispers.

"Tieria is fine."

He doesn't know what possessed him to say that but he did. When he sees her face it looks like he just gave her another present.

"T-Thank you…Tieria-san." She whispers.

She says the name as though it is a sacred thing. It's not a kiss, but this is the greatest gift he can give her right now.

She retreats back to her room. He lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when the door slides shut. He did it. He gave her the present. He doesn't know what made him act so strangely, but he did what he came to do. He goes back to his room to sleep. Next year's performance will be better.

White Day. End.

* * *

Alright, I know that they are supposed to give white chocolate, but normally that stuff would be home made and I thought Tieria making chocolate would be VERY out of character in this chapter. I might try it later though. Also, I would like reviews regarding whether I should make a REALLY AU (Alternate Universe) chapter. If I get a lot of support for that chapter then I'll begin writing it. If not then I don't have to "waste" my time on it and can write more fun stuff. Later!


	12. Future

**Title: **Future

**Summary: **Don't want to reveal too much now…heh heh. You'll see.

**Characters: **Tieria and Mileina

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00…if I created something that awesome I wouldn't need to be in High School.

**Words: **3 690

**Notes:** I was writing the 'Don't Die' Chapter and I started thinking that I wanted them to go further than the usual "Call me by name" or innocent kiss. No, this isn't going to be a lemon…because I'm still too embarrassed to write that stuff and this fic is rated T…and the fact that I'm not allowed to write that sort of stuff in class. Either way, I wanted to write something deeper than innocent love, I wanted to write something deeper…more meaningful. And this one pretty much cements their love. You'll see.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Future

Headlights shine through a picture window, the light dimmed and scattered by the gossamer white curtains. Inside the dark house a woman inwardly cheers, seeing the lights. She grabs her purse from the table and heads for the front door.

The door opens and a man in a suit walks in. He smiles when he sees the woman. His eyes take her in, absorbing every beautiful detail.

She is tall, almost as tall as he is. Her height accentuates her thin waist and the dress she is wearing only compliments that feature. Her smile brightens everything. She would be absolutely stunning even without the makeup she is wearing for this special night.

The dress sways down low as she walks up to him. She brings a hand to his face and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

He closes his eyes, melting into the kiss as his hand reaches up to her bare back to draw her in. She pulls back at his touch, smiling teasingly.

"Not now. We have an evening planned, remember?"

He curses. She was teasing him. He loathes how good she has gotten at that, but it makes her all the more tempting.

He watches her back as she heads out the door, leaving him standing in a daze.

Her light brown dress swishes at her ankles, making her figure that much more alluring.

The dress was pretty revealing. The front was good until your eyes moved up. The flawless skin was shown just between her breasts. The dress is only held up by the two ends tied at her neck, leaving her back and arms completely bare.

She chose that dress on purpose. She is teasing him.

Her chestnut hair is pulled into a loose bun high on her head. Loose strands of elegantly curled hair have escaped from the bun, giving her a look fit for a princess on the Red Carpet.

He smiles, following her out to the car. This is a game, the game of seduction. His victory depends on how long he can hold out…gauged by how long that skimpy dress stays on her.

No words are spoken during the drive to the restaurant. They sit apart like a sophisticated couple, but really the two are mentally attacking each other.

She is teasing him, using every asset to tempt him, and he is using every ounce of his willpower to resist. They must make it through the dinner. He can do what he wants with her after the dinner. They just need to get there, eat, and get back home; then he can let his self-restraint snap.

If only it were so easy. This dinner is going to be more torturous than all those hours he spent in battle in the Gundams. That kind of tension was bad, but this one is ten times anything he ever felt while in the machines.

They get to the restaurant and the dress is still on. He has cleared the first stage…now comes the two hours of torment. They will be sitting at a small table, their knees all but touching. She will be close enough for him to touch her but he will have to resist. Two hours…Two hours never seemed so long!

They begin their meal in silence. She cuts her steak elegantly, closing her eyes and slowly chewing the meat-savouring every bite. He looks everywhere but her face. He knows she is doing this on purpose. He is painfully aware of her bare leg brushing against his. That dress had a concealed weapon in the form of a slit going up to her thigh. He curses. He swears to get back at the designer of that dress for putting him through this torment.

"It's been a year…hasn't it?" She starts.

He is shocked out of his thoughts. Small talk…he can do that. It will alleviate his torture…he hopes. Her voice alone is enough to stir something in him. He looks down at his plate as he replies, not trusting himself to look at her face and hear that angelic voice at the same time.

"Yes. It doesn't feel like that long, but here we are."

Lies. All lies. A year doesn't feel that long? Is he kidding? Two hours already feels like numerous lifetimes tonight and he has the nerve to say a year is nothing? Something is wrong! This is totally wrong!

"Do you miss them?"

He is shocked. She has put down her utensils and is now looking down at her lap where he knows her slender fingers are fidgeting.

"A-A little." He curses his stuttering. "T-They are doing well, I hear. Allelujah is with Marie…they are travelling together…like nomads. S-Setsuna is helping the Azadistan princess with some peace missions as her bodyguard and escort…Lyle has gone back to his life before we called him out-whatever he does."

Mileina looks down sadly.

"What about Feldt?"

Tieria sees it now. She is sad. She misses their friends-their family. He wasn't that close with the other meisters because he never opened up or really talked to any of them. Mileina was different. Her outgoing nature and cheerful personality attracted everyone and created friendships the second she stepped into a room. Making friends and being close to people comes naturally to her; she is the exact opposite of Tieria. With all of the time she spent with the rest of the crew it is only natural she made strong bonds with them all. Of course she is worried about them-they are family.

"Feldt is doing well. She returned to earth and is living a normal life just like we are. Sumeragi too. I heard she was living with someone called Billy Katagiri and she's still drinking like a fountain. She is in good hands. Billy was the one that took care of her during the interval between the old Celestial Being and the revived one."

Mileina nods, sadly. She pokes at her food, not wanting to talk.

"They are alright. You shouldn't worry about them. They are all adults. You're an adult too now, so they're all old people!" Tieria jokes.

She shoots a glare at him. He always did like to pick on her for being the youngest in their 'family'.

"I'm only a four years younger than Seiei-san! Don't make fun!" She pouts.

Tieria laughs.

"Setsuna behaved like an old man even when he was sixteen so no one picked on him. You, on the other hand, were sixteen when you joined. A sixteen year old with the personality and mind of a ten-year-old! Of course we'd pick on you."

Mileina puffs out her cheek and childishly kicks him under the table.

The dinner passes without much else happening. Tieria coaxes Mileina back into talking to him and they laugh and reminisce about their days in Celestial Being.

After the war ended and Celestial Being accomplished their goal, the two of them decided to leave Celestial Being.

Their final battle with the A-LAWS got through to the other side. Sumeragi sent a message to the leaders of the A-LAWS and told them all to look at themselves. It was complete, the world was free of war because the three superpowers teamed up to take down a common enemy.

That was Celestial Being's goal from the start. They wanted the world to unite to take them down. That was Veda's plan all along. The world finally got along. People finally managed to understand each other even if only a little.

Celestial Being got signed into the treaty. They became the fourth major power, run under Veda. They were basically the moderators. The three superpowers all own land and it is only natural there will be disputes about land or resources. Celestial Being does not own land on earth so it serves as a moderator. If any of the powers were to go to war again, Celestial Being would sort it out.

The battle was a harsh one for Sumeragi to send a visual to the enemy without disguising her voice or face. She begged them all to stop fighting. The Gundams were all nearly destroyed and they would have all died.

It was a harsh battle but Sumeragi got through to the other side in the end.

Before the battle, Mileina had gone to find Tieria. She wanted to confess to him because the battle would be the last for Celestial Being one way or another. This was when Tieria finally got a new body.

Mileina confessed to him that day.

Xxx00xxx

"_Erde-san!"_

_Mileina rushes into the hangers. Tieria was just about to leap into the Seravee. He stops when he sees the girl floating towards him. He catches her by the forearms just as she runs into him._

"_Mileina, what are you doing here?"_

_He is shocked. His eyes widen when he sees tears flowing from her eyes, scattering and becoming floating diamonds in the zero gravity._

"_I-I…I wanted to say it. I can't let you go without saying it!" She cries. "I love you, Erde-san!"_

_Her declaration shocks Tieria. He holds her close._

"_Please…not yet." He begs her. "I-I might not return. Please don't say you love me. If I were to…If I fail to return you will be hurt. Please…don't fall for me now. Don't do this, Mileina. You deserve so much better. When this is all over find yourself a man worthy of you, one that will come home to you no matter what."_

_She shakes her head._

"_No! I want Erde-san. If someone is to come home to me at the end of every day then I want it to be you!" She is crying really hard now._

_Tieria's heart aches for this girl. He has been holding back for a long time. He doesn't want to leave her either but he wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't be able to make it back. This is Celestial Being's final mission. Veda's whole plan was made for this moment. There are only two possibilities from this point on. Celestial Being will be destroyed by the united forces of the world or Celestial Being will go on and fail in their mission. Either way is bad. Neither choice has a high chance of any of them surviving, especially the meisters._

_He gently brings Mileina's face up so that she can look at him._

"_Mileina…if it is to be this way, then I want you to do something for me."_

"_If you're going to say to forget about you then forget it!" She yells._

_Tieria shakes his head and wipes her tears away with his thumb._

"_No. I want you to call me 'Tieria' just once before I go. I don't want to die without hearing you call me by name." He whispers to her._

_She buries her face in his chest as she tightens her arms around him._

"_Tieria-san…Tieria-san!" She cries._

_He strokes her back._

"_Please, just Tieria." He whispers._

_She wants to say it, she really does…but it feels like it will be the end if she does. She shakes her head and stands back._

"_I-I'll say it when you get back…I promise!" She cries._

_She leaps away from Tieria and rushes to the doors._

"_Mileina!"_

_When the doors slide closed behind her she leans on them and lets her tears fall._

_She couldn't do it. She loves him so much but she can't even honour a simple request or say his name. She breaks down crying. She didn't want it to be like that. She wanted to say his name…but she felt that if she did she would lose him forever. She wanted something to bring him back. If he wants to hear her call him by name then he has to come back. That is how it turned out, but she really wanted to say it right there. If he doesn't come back then she will never be able to say it. She won't be able to call his name anymore. He will die without her having the chance to call his name._

"_Please…Tieria…san…please come back." She sobs._

_Xxx00xxx_

_The end of the battle draws near. Celestial Being is almost finished. The 00 Raiser has been crippled, losing an arm and a leg and a half. The Arios and the Cherudim aren't in much better shape. The Seravee just lost another arm. The Gundams are finished. Celestial Being will be no more._

"_NO!" Sumeragi cries._

_Tears float around her face in the zero gravity. They should have been prepared for this. All of them knew the second they joined Celestial Being that they would be in danger. They all knew they would be killed. Sumeragi can't get her head around that._

_They've been together so long that they became a family. Before any of them knew it the other crew members were irreplaceable to them all. They made the greatest mistake in all military interventions: they created bonds. That would have been inevitable to anyone but it still doesn't make anything any easier. It kept them all happy but it will be the end of them. If any of them survive they will be forever haunted by the faces of their dead comrades._

_They are all going to die, but Sumeragi can't bear the thought of the meisters dying before her. She doesn't want to spend a moment mourning. She doesn't want anyone to die. She had enough of that with Emilio. The meisters are her children. She lost her love to war; she is not losing her children too._

_Without thinking, she floats over to Feldt's station and types in some commands._

"_Sumeragi-san, what are you doing?" Feldt gasps._

_She types in the commands to send a visual to the A-LAWS. She foregoes the encryption and leaves the voice scrambler out of it. She wants them to see her. She wants them to hear her real voice and see her real face-she wants them to see her tears._

"_To all the A-LAWs out there, please hear me out. I am Sumeragi Lee Noriega, tactical forecaster of Celestial Being. I am begging you, please stop this! Our goal has been accomplished! Look at yourselves. The world is a better place now! You have stopped fighting amongst yourselves! Look at the world! There is no more war! You guys are at peace! I beg of you, stop trying to hunt us down. From the moment we started all of this-this was our goal! The world is now united. Please-PLEASE DON'T KILL OUR FAMILY!" She screams the last part, tears exploding around her once more._

_She doesn't think the A-LAWS will listen. They have one objective, to eradicate the last threat to mankind. That was Veda's plan, Celestial Being's demise. They were prepared for this…they thought they had all steeled themselves for this moment-she thought she was prepared. She wasn't. She couldn't harden her heart enough. She could bear the thought of seeing her family die in front of her eyes._

_She sobs as the visual communication ends. She can only pray they will understand but she knows how futile it is._

_The A-LAWS begin to pull back. Sumeragi doesn't see it because her eyes are closed and she doesn't understand it when Feldt calls to her for the first time._

_When the words finally register in her mind she looks up and stares at the battlefield. The A-LAWS are withdrawing. The Gundams are half-destroyed but a look at the monitor tells her all the meisters are alive._

_It worked._

_She can only cry as a visual comes from the A-LAWS. It is Kati Mannequin. Sumeragi cries in happiness, but also because she used to idolize the woman._

"_Kujou? Kujou, is that you?" Kati calls._

_Sumeragi responds to the visual._

"_Yes! Kati, it's me-Leesa Kujou!" She cries._

_Kati is shocked, her expression is frozen for a moment before she speaks again. When she does it brings new tears to Leesa's eyes._

"_Kujou…what were you thinking? Stupid child, how did you get yourself into this mess?" Even though she is reprimanding her, Kati's gentle smile shows on her face._

_It is a warm smile. Leesa cries. It's back to normal. This is how she always wanted it to be. She wanted Kati's praise. The woman was her idol in university. She was always praised by the woman for coming up with new tactics…the woman was like an older sister to her._

"_You've got a lot of explaining to do, but we'll hear you out. The war is over." Kati explains._

_Leesa nods, still crying._

_At the mention of those last words Mileina gets to work._

"_All meisters, activate docking systems with the Ptolemaios. It is over. Come home." She calls to the meisters._

_The last part is anything but professional but it doesn't matter anymore._

_One-by-one the Gundams float on holographic lines set to help them dock properly. They are all wrecked beyond belief but the pilots are alive._

_The last one to dock is the Seravee. Mileina jumped from her station and ran to the hangers after giving the order to return. She gets there in time to see the 00 Raiser dock and waits for the Seravee._

_When the big Gundam comes back Mileina wastes no time. She leaps from the catwalk and glides up to the cockpit before the hatch is even open._

"_Tieria! Tieria!" She cries as the hatch begins to open._

_The love of her life floats out of the open hatch. He turns to look at her when he hears his name. He smiles warmly at her as they collide. He catches her and the two embrace with their momentum carrying them in the zero gravity._

_Mileina buries her head into his chest again, her tears falling once more._

"_I'm home, Mileina." He whispers to her._

"_W-Welcome back…Tieria." She responds._

_Tieria raises her head with a gentle pressure on her chin. The second she looks up her lips are captured by his. The kiss is anything but short and she is breathless by the time he pulls away. He smiles at her._

"_I love you, Mileina." He tells her. "And I have been waiting a long time to tell you that."_

_This sets another round of tears flowing. She embraces him again and repeats that she loves him, over and over. He embraces her too and tells her he will never let her go again._

Xxx00xxx

The events that followed were pretty normal. Celestial Being was invited to the political meetings and then made a member in the alliances. With the signing of the agreements Celestial Being's purpose had ended.

A lot of the members disbanded and left for a normal life while some stayed on to act as diplomats. Tieria surprised them all with his announcement that he was going to earth. He and Mileina broke the news to everyone while holding hands. They wanted to go to earth and live normal lives.

Ian was supportive of them (surprisingly) he gave Tieria "the talk" and told him to take care of his daughter. Ian would be staying on as a representative of Celestial Being along with Sumeragi.

That was a year ago. When they landed on earth Tieria had another surprise for her.

When they touched ground at the earth base of the orbital elevators he got down on one knee and showed her the ring. The ring was made of metal from the Gundams, he asked Ian to make it before they left.

That was the day he proposed and Mileina accepted.

They have been together ever since, living normal lives and acting like civilians. Mileina is often teased by the other women that her ring doesn't have a diamond, but she doesn't care. She cherishes this ring because it stands for more than just Tieria's proposal. It symbolizes Celestial Being and their family. Besides, her ring is made of the strongest metal out there. All of the gold ones scratch and get bent out of shape but hers never will. Forget diamonds, his eyes are the only gems she needs in this world.

Tieria didn't stand for the teasing and bought her a diamond ring after he overheard. Mileina likes that ring too, but she keeps it somewhere else and only wears it when she goes out with the women (after much pressuring from Tieria). She still wears the metal one Tieria proposed with though.

After they finish their talk the two finish dinner and drive home in silence. Tieria's mind is as quiet as the car on the way home.

When they get back Mileina goes into their room to change into her sleepwear. Tieria stands in the living room for a moment before joining her.

He embraces her from behind as she is taking off her earrings. She leans into his chest and turns her head for a kiss. As she is distracted by his lips his hands move in and work at the straps of the dress.

The game of seduction is over. His victory is proven by the fact that he waited for her to enter the bedroom before he sent the dress flying. His jacket and dress pants join the dress outside the bedroom door before the door is closed and he tackles her onto the mattress.

Future. End.


	13. Akai Ito

**Title: **Akai Ito

**Summary: **The red string.

**Characters: **Tieria and Mileina

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00 and I did not create the Red String legend.

**Words: **1 256

**Notes:** There is a legend in Japan. It is pretty old. It says that soul mates are born with a red string tied to their littlest finger and that string leads to your soul mate. It may be called "The Red String of Fate". The string is invisible and thinner than anything but it is stronger than anything and it is as long as it needs to be. The red string is what brings soul mates together. The string cannot be cut…maybe in death, but not by anything else.

Chapter Thirteen. Akai Ito.

"Mom, how did you and daddy meet?"

Linda looks at her young child. Mileina Vashti stares at her mother with honest eyes. Linda smiles. Her daughter is very sweet. She can't refuse her daughter, but she can change the story a little, can't she?

"Well, honey, your father and I were soul mates."

"Soul mates?"

"Yes. From the moment we are born we are born with a red string attached to our littlest finger."

Mileina looks down at her hands, pouting when she doesn't see the string there. Linda suppresses the urge to laugh. Her daughter really is too cute.

"You can't see it, honey."

Mileina keeps the cute little frown on her face as she looks up at her mother.

"Does that mean daddy was born with the string on his finger for years until you were born?" Mileina asks.

Linda's eyes widen. So that's it. Everyone always finds the age difference between Linda and Ian strange. She never really noticed but she understands why it is seen as a barrier by others. She smiles at her daughter when she sees the young child looking down. The others must have said something about Linda and Ian and little Mileina must have heard.

Linda picks up her four-year-old daughter and sits her on her lap.

"Yes, your father had the string long before I was born. His soul was waiting for the day I would be born into this world and his string would be connected," Linda's eyes twinkle as she remembers the days long in the past. "His string and mine were one and the same but it took a long time for that string to allow us to meet. Unknowingly, we followed our string until we ran into each other. Your father was a mechanic who got hurt on the job and I was the nurse assigned to him. When our eyes met when he woke, we both knew we had found the one. Our red string led us together and has kept us together ever since."

Mileina looks up at her mother.

"Mommy, where's my red string? When will I meet my soul mate?" She inquires.

Linda giggles.

"Who knows? You'll just have to wait and pray that your string will allow you two to meet."

Mileina hops off of her mother's lap and skips away. Linda smiles and decides she will bake cookies for all of them. She hasn't baked for Ian since they were in the hospital after their first meeting. She remembers how his eyes lit up when the smell wafted into his room. Her husband has shown her that he is still just as childish when it comes to those things.

Xxx00xxx

Mileina Vashti skipped around the halls, intent on finding and following her red string. She soon got distracted and decided to write down what she learned today.

She rushes to her room and takes out her notebook. Her parents gave it to her after they realized she would never have a chance at a normal life. They told her to write down any thoughts and feelings she wanted to in the journal. She thought it was just a gift and never thought anything of it but her parents saw it as the one thing they could do to give her the illusion of having something normal like all the other girls.

She begins to write about the legend of the red string and how she wants hers to be connected soon.

Xxx00xxx

Tieria Erde lays Mileina on her bed and gently covers her sleeping frame with the blankets.

Sumeragi gave the girls alcohol again. Feldt just got a little cheerier after a few sips but Mileina passed out. Ian is still yelling at Sumeragi and his voice can he heard in all the halls on the Ptolemaios. Tieria decided the control room was no place for a young lady to sleep and picked her up to take her to her room.

He intends to leave but one of the books sitting on the shelf above the bed falls and hits him on the head on its way down. He rubs his head and looks for what hit him.

It is a diary.

He is not one to look at diaries or anything but his name on the page catches his attention. He begins to read the entry. It is in childish writing, meaning Mileina was a little kid when she wrote it. The date on it shocks him. She would have only been four when she wrote this. There is nothing wrong with her spelling, just her penmanship. He wonders why she still has it.

_Dear journal,_

_I learned something amazing today! There is something called a red string and it is said to connect lovers together by their littlest finger. Isn't that amazing? The string is thinner than anything, invisible, and it cannot be cut. It can stretch to be as long as it needs to because sometimes lovers are REALLY far apart! Mommy told me that she and daddy met because their string allowed them to meet and brought them together. I hope my string is connected. It sounds so amazing. I want to meet my soul mate right now._

The entry ends there. That isn't the part that caught Tieria's attention. Scratched in the margin of the entry is a small sentence. It is in cleaner hand writing meaning Mileina must have added that when she was older.

_I hope my string is connected to Erde-san._

This part makes Tieria stop for a moment. He had no idea Mileina felt that way about him. He looks at the sleeping angel on the bed and decides on something. He closes the diary and walks out of the room, letting her sleep.

Xxx00xxx

Mileina is woken the next morning when she senses a change in lighting in her room. She opens her eyes and is greeted by the bright lights of the room. She could have mistaken it for a sunrise if she were on earth.

What stuns her is a shadow on the bed. She shadow is connected to a person sitting on the edge of her bed.

"E-Erde-san?" She shrieks.

He crosses her mouth with a slender finger and lifts her hand at the wrist. She gasps when she sees what is there.

A red string is tied to her littlest finger.

He joins their hands, gently closing his pale, slender fingers between hers.

The other end of the string is tied to his littlest finger.

Her eyes widen.

No words are spoken. They don't need words. The only action is when he replaces the finger at her lips with his own. She melts into the kiss and enjoys the moment.

Akai Ito. End.


	14. Storm

**Title: **Storm

**Summary: **Celestial Being is on vacation on earth but a storm strikes late into the night.

**Characters: **Tieria Mileina

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00 or thunder storms. I swear! It's not my fault that storm knocked over the powerline that crushed your treehouse…or killed your dog…*shifty eyes*

**Words: **2 150

**Notes:** Just came to me 30 seconds before the bell at school. LOL!

Chapter Fourteen. Storm.

The window rattles as another thunder clap rocks the house. The sounds of the storm are loud enough to shake the house-who knows what damage that storm can do?

Inside a dark bedroom a lump of blankets shivers. Mileina Vashti is under the covers with her eyes shut tight and hands and pillows covering her ears. Even with all of this blocking out the sounds of the storm come to her and make her more scared than ever.

Mileina Vashti is sixteen years old with the personality of a six year old. The other crew members always tease her about it but she has a secret that goes hand in hand with her personality.

Mileina is afraid of thunderstorms.

It might seem shocking-a girl involved in military war and Gundams has such an irrational fear.

The loud noises never fail to keep her up at night and quaking in fear. She hates thunderstorms because they are so loud. The lightning flashes and gives a split second silhouette of the stuff outside the window. Dead trees outside blow in the wind and seem to scratch at the window as though they are asking for entrance.

Tree branches turn into hands-hands that will grab the living the second the window gives and suck out their vitality.

Mileina knows this is an irrational fear, but she read a story about it when she was a child and has never been able to get over this fear. She knows those stories are all fake but a small part of her mind always thinks "What if it is true?"

Another boom sends Mileina deeper into her bed. She wishes she were on the Ptolemaios. There are no loud noises or dead tree limbs there. The only loud noises are when the ship is being shot at.

The door opens with a quiet _whoosh_ that may as well be a creak. She doesn't look to see who has entered, thinking it is a dead tree come to suck out her life.

"Mileina?"

If she weren't so absorbed in fear she would have identified that voice.

"They are starting dinner now. I was asked to come fetch you."

Is that Tieria? She wants to take a peek but that small part of her mind tells her that it is a trick by the dead tree and that if she looks she will see something scary and die.

She shakes her head under the pillow, begging the apparition to go away.

"Mileina, are you joining us for dinner?"

She keeps shaking her head and muttering "go away…go away" but no one can hear her.

Tieria sighs and walks over to the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed beside the head of the bed. He can see a strand of butterscotch hair so he assumes Mileina's head is there.

"Mileina, you haven't eaten since yesterday on the Ptolemaios. Ever since we got here yesterday you have locked yourself in your room. You must eat."

Mileina continues to mutter to herself and hide. He puts a hand on the covers where he hopes her shoulder is and feels her shaking. He raises an eyebrow.

Mileina feels the touch and flinches. It is going to take her! She didn't look at it or let it in and it is going to take her!

"Mileina, is something wrong? You're shaking."

Without caring Mileina jumps from under the covers and wraps her arms around Tieria. She is afraid and there wasn't any air left under all those blankets.

She cries on him.

"Mileina?" He asks.

She mutters things as she cries but Tieria only understands one thing: 'scared'. He sighs and gently brings his arms around her to stroke her hair and rub her back.

"It-It's alright, Mileina. We are on earth now-we are safe. The A-LAWs can't get us here. We are safe." He whispers to her.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Tieria notes this from Mileina's grip tightening on the back of his uniform. He sighs and tries to think.

"All of us are here. We won't leave you to deal with it alone, whatever you are afraid of it is okay. We are all here to help you."

Tieria doesn't know why he is being so caring. He just…for some reason Mileina always has that effect on him. When he they are on the ship he has to act indifferent to everyone but inside he really wants to hold her. He let himself slip when he put a blanket over her after she did the upgrades on the Seravee but that was the one time. When they are on earth he really wants to be alone with her to have a chance to talk.

He holds her now and realizes he has gotten his wish but it is a little wrong. In his wish Mileina wasn't afraid and clinging to him. They were sitting in a library discussing book choices or walking silently along the streets of earth with groceries for dinner or something. He never imagined this.

"Make it go away…make it go away…" Mileina whispers.

Tieria still doesn't understand. He is about to ask what she wants him to get rid of but is cut off by a thunderclap from outside. Mileina's grip tightens and she lets out a squeak. Realization dawns on Tieria.

"You…don't tell me you are afraid of the storm?" Tieria exclaims.

Mileina makes a whinny noise in the back of her throat and her grip tightens.

Tieria tries to pry her arms from around him but she won't budge. She is stronger than she looks. Fear does that to people.

"Mileina, it's alright! The storm is outside and we are safe in here. You don't have anything to be afraid of."

She still won't let go.

Tieria sighs and wracks his brains for something to say.

"Come down to dinner with us. You'll forget all about the storm and we can all talk and have fun."

Her grip slackens just a little and he can move again. He can feel his arms again, the feeling was lost from how long and hard Mileina was clinging to him. When he realizes she won't move anymore he repositions her so that her legs are slung over his and then he picks her up, bridal style, and carries he down the stairs even though her arms are still around his neck and she is still shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, there they are! Tieria, what are you doing?" Sumeragi calls when she sees them.

"Ian, your daughter is afraid of the storm." Tieria mutters as he pulls out a chair with his foot and tries to set Mileina on it.

Her grip around his neck doesn't slacken and he is left bent over. Quite a few of the crew members are in the kitchen and come by to look at the spectacle. Tieria is being hugged by a girl. What's more, Tieria was just seen carrying her down the stairs! The purple-emo and winner of the 'Anti-social of the Year' award is engaging in human interaction!

Allelujah walks closer for a better view, but more because of his worry for Mileina. He has a full-length apron on and a soup ladle in one hand. Surprisingly, he is the only one on the ship that knows anything about cooking. Sumeragi is too drunk half the time and all the others couldn't tell the difference between a carrot and a wrench.

"Ian, can you get her off of me?" Tieria asks.

Ian walks over and easily pries Mileina's arms from around Tieria's neck. The meister stands back and goes to fetch something to drink while Ian holds his daughter's arms and looks her in the eye.

"Silly girl, there is nothing to be afraid of. It is just a storm. We hear louder noises when we are fixing the Gundams." He growls.

Tears are still in Mileina's eyes and she looks at her father without really seeing him. He sighs and walks off.

Tieria comes in with two cans of juice and a towel. He offers her the towel to dry her eyes but sighs and puts it down on the table in front of her along with a can of juice.

Mileina stares at it but is silent while Tieria opens his own can and takes a sip while sitting beside her.

"I have never been afraid of storms so I can't really understand what you are going through, but I'll tell you this: being out in the Gundams is scarier than any storm."

This perks her interest and she looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

"The clash of steel on steel is much louder and more painful than any of these storms. The thunder we hear in battle is far worse than earth storms. The impacts we have to go through are enough to deafen us if we don't wear the helmets and the impacts are enough to rattle your teeth. Until this storm starts making the house shake I think we are alright. There is nothing to be afraid of. You should know that. The fights are the ones that hurt us but a storm never will."

Mileina sits up straighter now and opens her drink. She takes a sip and looks at Tieria.

"Thank you, Erde-san." She whispers.

He nods before he drains his can and gets up to recycle it. Mileina is left to sit at the table, cradling her drink. She will remember the words Tieria has said to her today. Her wish came true through her fear. She wanted Tieria to talk to her and she achieved that with her fear. Storms will have a new meaning for her now, and it will not be one full of fear. Whenever she is in a storm from now on she will remember Tieria and the feel of his strong arms supporting her.

Xxx00xxx

They all have dinner and laugh as some people tell jokes. Sumeragi gets drunk and passes out on the table and a few of them go off to play Monopoly or some other games they found in the house. Mileina giggles as she watches Lyle lose the game to Setsuna who remains passive even as Lyle yells at him. Feldt is giggling at the sight and Allelujah is clearing up the empty cans and trash littering the floor.

She turns and sees the view out the window. It is a dark night and it is still raining but the lightning and thunder has stopped. Tieria was right, the storm did end.

Tieria sees her staring out the window and gets an idea. He goes and retrieves two jackets. He stands behind Mileina and slips the jacket over her. She looks up at him and he grabs her wrist and leads her out the back door.

"E-Erde-san, where are we going?" She cries.

She likes the feel of him holding her hand. His actions are something out of her deepest fantasies-but she wants to know why he is taking her outside.

"Come. The best way to overcome a fear is to face it."

They are walking outside on the wet grass now. The smell of rain is everywhere and it is comforting. When they are far away from the house Tieria finally stops and drops her arm. He looks at her and points to the night sky in front of them.

"Look."

She looks up and sees all of the bright stars above.

"After a large storm like the one we just had the sky is always clear. The storm cleanses the atmosphere and gets rid of all of the toxins clouding our view of the night sky. The stars are much brighter after a storm."

She doesn't speak. She is captivated by the view.

"Mileina."

She turns at the sound of her name and her lips are captured with a sweet kiss.

Inside the house Ian and Sumeragi look out the window.

"It really is a beautiful night."

"Yeah, you can say that because your daughter isn't he one being snogged outside." Ian growls.

"Come on, it's sweet. A kiss under the starry sky." Sumeragi chides.

"Hmph."

"Honey!"

Ian turns just in time to see Linda rush at him and kiss him on the lips. She smiles at him afterwards.

"Now you can't make fun of our daughter." She whispers.

"L-Linda!"

Storm. End.


	15. Hoshi no Tobira no Mukou

**Title: **Hoshi no Tobira no Mukou

**Summary: **Title means "Beyond the door of stars". Inspired by the song from Stargazer, also the words "The most important thing.".and a little of the 00 theme "When will people understand each other?" or just understanding people in general the theme of 00 season 2 and the movie.

**Characters: **Tieria Mileina

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Fandom

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00. If I owned so many wonderful people I would be in heaven. Also, I do not own Stargazer~Hoshi no Tobira, the song. If I had talent like that I wouldn't be in school now, would I?

**Words:** 2 607

**Notes:** Inspired by the song "Stargazer~Hoshi no Tobira" from Gundam Seed Stargazer and the words "The most important thing." Also note that you guys are probably going to want to kill me again at the end of the chapter but I still stand by it, that this was a beautiful chapter. If I weren't in school while writing this I am betting I would be crying right about now.

Also, another note. The song Stargazer~Hoshi no Tobira is an absolutely AMAZING song. I highly recommend it especially for this chapter because I wrote this story while listening to that song on continuous repeat…and that song combined with these words really made me want to cry. I put an English translation at the bottom that I created on my own after I realized there were no good translations out there. Either way, I hope I am accurate. And please, please, please listen to that song if you can when you read this chapter. I really captures the mood that I wanted to convey with this chapter. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 15. Hoshi no Tobira.

* * *

"00 Raiser is running out of particles!"

"Keep going!"

"Cherudim's readings have disappeared!"

The control room of the Ptolemaios is in chaos as Feldt announces the status to everyone. No one wants to hear it. They all know anyway. This is the end. Celestial Being will be destroyed and each new update is another nail in the coffin.

"Archer Arios has been shot! Status of the pilots is unknown!"

Another strained silence is broken only with the gritting of teeth. They are losing each other one by one.

"S-Seravee,"

Mileina's heart skips a beat and her breath catches at the mention of that particular suit.

"Seravee is immobile. The cockpit was torn open. The pilot has been hit by the shrapnel. Vitals are dropping. S-Sumeragi-san…Tieria is..."

Sumeragi clenches her teeth as she holds back tears. All of them are trying to hold it back. They can't break down now. They must see this through even if they must stare their death in the eye.

Mileina hops down from her chair and rushes out the doors, throwing her job to the winds. It is over anyway. There is nothing left to do and nothing to gain by staying. There is something she must do.

"Mileina!"

"Leave her!" Sumeragi orders. "She knows what she has to do."

More than anyone, Mileina was the one that was impacted the most by this war. She is the reason they do not allow children into the military. The children are what they are trying to protect. Mileina was supposed to be protected but she gave that up to protect others. Or was it to be with someone? No one knows anymore.

Battle scars them, hurts them, and tears them apart. Children that are made to join the battle have let go of everything else. All that exists is the war. They only know how to fight. That is what happened to Setsuna. They let him join when he was around 15, about the same age as Mileina. They can all see how battle warped him. He was a child soldier so there may have been no avoiding it, but battle is just a one way ticket to dying. He has accepted that. Battle has messed him up. Being a child soldier and being made to murder his family with his own hands confused him. He was brainwashed and left for dead. Sadly, he survived and is now on an endless quest to find meaning in the actions of the past.

That is what is happening here. They are on an endless, pointless quest. Everything they did and lived for has led to this point. They lived until this day only to die. They were dead the moment they joined Celestial Being. All of them knew that.

They all knew it but they also know that this was the only way world peace could be achieved. Negotiations go on while more people die in wars every day. There must be action if anything is to be done. They took upon themselves to initiate the action and start up real world peace. They became the sacrifices for a world at peace.

It is time to end it.

Xxx00xxx

Mileina rushes to the hangers. There is one mecha that did not deploy. The GN Arms hasn't been repaired yet. It doesn't matter. It can launch out there. That is all she needs. She doesn't need it to last and she doesn't need it to function. She isn't going out to fight.

She straps herself into the machine and starts it up. It is glitchy but as long as it gets her out there it will serve her purpose.

She launches out into the void of space in it. The place she needs to get to is directly in front of her. The GN Arms will not fly. It will not move. It is a little more than a sitting duck. The force of the catapult launcher pushes her further into space and from the rest of the crew members. Her family is on that ship. She is getting further and further from her family. Even so, there are some things that are more important than family.

She uses the cursor to find what she is looking for. The blasters do not work but she isn't aiming to shoot.

She finds it. It is just a tiny, insignificant spec on the screen and it isn't even worth a second glance in battle.

It is saddening that in battle even something like this is overlooked.

Once she targets what she is looking for she exits the machine. It has served its purpose now.

She opens the hatch and kicks off, gliding towards the wreckage that used to be one of the proud Gundams, Seravee.

She reaches the floating pieces of metal and holds onto one to steady herself. She looks around. The thing she spotted was around here. She knows it was here. Tears come to her eyes as she realizes that she may be too late.

She sees it. A large, jagged piece of the armour is in it.

Tieria Erde.

The things overlooked in the heat of battle are the things they are fighting for, people. Her tears spill once more when she sees the situation.

Shrapnel has pierced him. A piece as tall as any man has skewered itself right through his abdomen and stands a few meters on either side. Globs of blood float around him and coat his flight suit and the metal.

She quickly pushes off of the metal and gently glides down to his limp frame, praying to any deity for it not to be too late.

There is no hope for him. He is going to die. They cannot save him. Knowing that this was part of the mission and that this was inevitable doesn't stop her tears. Still, she came out here knowing that this was very, very likely. She has no intention of seeking medical attention. Such an action will take away what she came to do and the one thing of importance to her.

She reaches him and gathers him into her arms, cradling his head in her arms. She sees his face in the helmet. It seems at peace and for a second makes her feel like she was too late.

"Mi…Mileina…?"

Coughing is heard along with the whisper of her name. His elegant brow furrows in pain as he is brought back to the living world by her touch. She hugs the limp form in her hands.

"Tieria…Tieria!" She cries.

Tears are filling her helmet but she doesn't care. She won't need this suit for much longer even if the oxygen supply exceeds her stay here.

His hand weakly reaches up to touch her arm.

Millions of emotions are conveyed through that one touch. Memories, feelings, dreams-everything. Lifetimes are conveyed through that one touch. Their lifetime past, present, and future is conveyed in that. Seeing it all brings forth more tears. She understands.

They understand each other.

If only the world understood each other they would be able to live in peace. That is what Veda told them. The underlying message of existence is that people must understand each other.

Tieria and Mileina never felt that as much as they do at this moment. In their death God has allowed them to see a small glimmer of what would come about if they succeed. God knows they will not be around to see it on a global scale so He is giving it to them now.

The warmth of his hand is slowly slipping away. Tieria never did have much body heat. Still, that warmth is all she needs. In a winter storm even the smallest flame can bring warmth and comfort. That gentle warmth is all she needs to be happy.

She gently grips the hand in her own, bringing it to her helmet wishing she could feel his gentle fingers on her cheek.

"…W-What I said-what I said before…that I lo-…y-you…" Tieria's speech is broken with occasional coughs. Blood spews from his lips and splatters on the visor of his helmet.

She nods as she holds his hand to her face. She understands. He doesn't need to say the word. It would be best if he didn't utter another word although she loves the sound of his voice. Every syllable subtracts from his remaining time and she wants every second she can get with him. They never got much time alone when they were on the ship. The most meaningful was just an hour or so ago when they confessed before he left for battle. It was their first intimate moment and would have become their last had she not come in time.

"Yes…And you must know my feelings are the same." She whispers as more tears flow.

Her tears won't stop. They have been flowing since the battle started and they are likely to keep flowing for the rest of her life. It won't be long now.

His eyes convey his next message and she is devastated.

"No! I am not leaving you! These are our final moments and I will not leave your side anymore!" She clenches his hand for further emphasis.

She will never let go of this hand ever again.

He seems to accept that.

They float there, one of them dying and the other sworn to stay by his side until she expires.

"T-There were so many things we missed. Saving the world does that," her voice cracks on this as more tears flow. "W-We would have lived in a wonderful house…we would have gone on dates…picnics! I would have learned to cook! W-We would have had children…they'd be smiling. W-We were always smiling."

She looks down at him as she speaks. They never got a chance to plan their future. There was no future to speak of. She will say it now.

His face as resorted back to its calm when he accepted the pain and then she dragged him back into it. This time she cannot drag him back. His slender hand has gone slack in hers. He is no longer holding on.

She grips his hand tighter. She will not let go even though he already has. More tears spill forth and a deep sadness feels like a black hole in her, swallowing everything inside her and leaving her feeling beyond empty.

"W-We didn't have to have a large house…our children would run around…the place would never be clean because our children would mess it up…I-I would be chasing them, begging them to pick up before you got home…then you'd come, dressed in a suit and tie as you came home from work. One word from you would get the kids to calm down…t-then you'd hug me…we'd kiss and the kids would say it was disgusting."

Her dream is broken occasionally with the hitching of her voice as another sob or hiccup interrupts. His face still shows no reaction and his hand has lost all warmth. The tiny flame has been extinguished by winter's wind of death.

She sobs and clutches the hand tighter as she closes her eyes.

There isn't any more she wants to say. Her oxygen has run out and the only thing she is breathing now is the carbon dioxide of her own breath. It won't be long until the concentration of carbon dioxide gets too high for her to breathe it anymore. It won't be long now. She will die soon.

It is painful-beyond that, it is agonizing; but she knows Tieria went through more pain than she could ever fathom. She feels nothing. When he died he took something of hers with him. Everything inside of her has gone with him, leaving her and her empty soul. That will soon be rectified. They will be together soon, on the other side.

In her oxygen depraved state she can still see the stars.

"L-Let's meet up again…beyond the door of stars…w-we'll create this future. Come on, Tieria…you still have to help me name our children…"

With those words she takes her last breath.

Xxx00xxx

Battle is a scary thing. In it we lose the most important thing. Lives are lost.

If the two sides were watching they would have understood. Floating in the wreckage of battle lies the most important thing and the answer that everyone is searching and fighting for, love.

No one witnessed their final moments. No one even had an inkling of what these two went through. No one will ever find their answer, something that was only shared between the two of them.

They will continue to watch the world, but not as part of the universe. They will watch beyond the door of the stars.

* * *

Stargazer~Hoshi no Tobira Eng Translation

By SaphSoul

_Looking up at the sky I can only hear_

_A sad cry of a lament song_

_The gentle flicker of breath_

_Was stolen by the flowing wind_

"_I won't run" that was what I decided_

_When I felt your warmth by my side_

_Without turning my eyes away, I will stand by_

_Everything in this heart even if it is a painful truth_

_Let's move forward beyond this distorted barrier_

_Beyond the door of stars_

_The red rain has not stopped_

_Just like the crushing footsteps I cannot remember_

_From your trembling hand_

_I can feel that heartbeat_

_Our hands are joined under the continuous light of shining stars_

_I won't let go_

_What is it that changes when these arms are spread?_

_That is the truth_

_I can go anywhere as long as you are by my side_

_Let's open the door_

_Without turning my eyes away, I will stand by_

_Everything in this heart even if it is a painful truth_

_Let's move forward beyond this distorted barrier_

_Beyond the door of stars_

* * *

Hoshi no Tobira. End.


	16. Support

**Title: **Support

**Summary: **Mileina wants to give up.

**Characters: **Mileina Tieria

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00 or the song that gave me the inspiration for this.

**Words: **1 727

**Notes:** I think this chapter is a little weak, but I wrote it a while ago and I have decided to create a line up of which chapters I post in what order. Either way, this is the next one on the line up so please enjoy. Also, I really don't know what to title this so I just put down a word. I couldn't think of a good title. Sorry.

Chapter Sixteen. Crawl

"Send out the Arios!"

"Roger! Catapult Deck ready. Timing to the Arios!"

"_Okay. Arios-launching!"_

The orange Gundam/plane launches from the catapult deck. Mileina watches the monitors, carefully checking over all the numbers to make sure things are going smoothly.

She hates this. They are all a family, but they could all die in a day. Every time she sends out the meisters it feels like she is sending them all out to a fight-to-the-death like convicts. She hates that feeling. She is just following orders, but she is still the one that passes on the order to launch. If any of them were to die and not come back she would feel really guilty.

"Mileina, give the Seravee the order to launch!" Sumeragi calls.

"R-Right! Seravee, you have permission to launch!"

She says it, but inside she is a wreck.

_No…not him. Please…not him._ These are the thoughts going through her head. Every time she has to send out the Seravee her heart breaks. If any of the others were to die she would be devastated, but if Tieria were to not come back she would be more than devastated. She hates to think what she would do if he were to die in battle.

Every time she sends him out she prays for his safe return. Every time she has to give the order she has to speak over her tongue as it tries to trip up her words-anything to stop that order.

After all of the Gundams have launched she stands up. She has more work to do on the monitors, but she just can't do it.

"Sumeragi-san…may I please go to my room for a moment?" She asks.

"Sure. You alright?" Sumeragi asks.

Mileina puts on a fake smile. It is pretty easy with all of the smiling she always does, but this one feels different. As long as no one else can tell she will be fine.

"I'm fine. I just…I didn't sleep much last night. I'll leave the radar to you, Feldt." Mileina mutters as she walks away.

As soon as the door slides shut behind her she lets her smile drop. She wants to cry but her tears won't come. What is this feeling? She can't describe it in one word. There isn't a word for this. 'Frustration' comes close, but not close enough. She's beginning to think she doesn't belong here. She can't do it anymore.

She can't deal with the pressure of sending the meisters off to battle and probably to their deaths. She can't bear the weight of having that over her head. The weight of one of their deaths is too much for her to comprehend.

She closes her eyes and walks to her room. She needs to be alone. She needs to think this over.

When the door slides shut she sits on the edge of the bed. What does she want to do? She lied about not sleeping well last night. It hasn't just been last night. A week after she joined this place she started being unable to sleep. After the initial excitement of being part of the team wore off the full weight of what she was doing hit her.

All this time she has been sending the meisters out in a do-or-die mission. She has been sending them out to kill or be killed. The weight of the enemy deaths is on her as well for 'releasing the hounds' on them. She knows how powerful the Gundams are. She helped her father build them so she knows their full potential. She knows the Flags and normal suits of the other side don't stand a chance. Even knowing that she sends out the Gundams to slaughter the enemy.

The weight of the enemy deaths finally hit her now. She never gave it a thought before, but seeing the 0 Gundam cut one down a second after launching made her realize what all of this is. It is more than just 'war'. No one ever thinks of 'war' as being anything other than fighting. To her, that word is synonymous with 'death'. When people fight people die. She is part of that. She is part of 'war' and has been ever since she joined Celestial Being. The job she was so proud of is sending out killing machines to slaughter an enemy. What right to they have over the enemy to live?

The pilots of the ones cut down are rarely saved. They are incinerated when the machine blows up. It's not fair. Why can't they fight to disarm? Why can't they just cut off the arms and legs of the Flags? Why do they have to go for the cockpit?

She looks up when she hears an announcement. She didn't catch a word of it but the noise was enough to bring her out of her reverie. She looks up at the time and realizes it has been a long time since she locked herself in here.

She decides she will take the rest of the day off. She can't bear to look at their faces right now. She has been thinking for a few hours but she still doesn't have any answers. She feels worse than she did when she left the control room.

"_LINDA, PREPARE THE MEDICAL CAPSULE! TIERIA'S INJURED!" _Sumeragi's panicked voice rings through the intercom system.

Mileina feels her breath catch in her throat.

It happened.

Tieria was hurt. He must be hurt bad. Sumeragi's tone and the urgency and the need for a medical capsule means it is bad. This type of 'hurt' is very close to 'dead'.

She wants to jump out of her room and head to the medical bay but her emotions hold her back. She doesn't want to see him. She can't see him like this. The sight of anyone injured, especially Tieria, will push her over the edge right now.

She needs to decide what she wants to do before she can see any of them.

She has two choices. She can resign and hope they will leave her on the colony; or she can continue to work here and have this feeling eat her from the inside. Neither option is a good one, but they are her only options.

She decides resignation is the lesser of two evils. She gets up and opens her door. It took her six hours to come to that decision.

When she steps out of her room she hears a noise. Is that the sound of someone panting? She looks up and her breath is taken from her.

Tieria is there, struggling to breathe but still trying to get through the hallway.

"Erde-san!" Mileina calls.

She makes her way to him and slips his arm around her shoulders. She gently supports him to his room.

"T-Thank you…Mileina…" He pants.

Mileina closes her eyes against the tears gathering behind her eyelids. She can't do this. What was she thinking? She went to help him without thinking. The one that will bring the most pain to her is right beside her, touching her.

If she resigns, she won't be able to see Tieria anymore. If she stays on there will be the guilt of sending him out to get hurt or killed. Even thinking about him is painful for her. It doesn't matter what she chooses, it will still hurt.

"Please…don't talk, Erde-san." She whispers.

She doesn't want him to hurt himself after being injured in battle, but she doesn't want him to speak for another reason. If he speaks now, he will push her over the edge. His presence is enough to hurt her right now; if he adds his voice to that she will really fall apart.

"Y-you're always there for us…you always support us…support me…" He continues.

Mileina is shocked. Each word is like another dagger in her heart. She doesn't have the will to tell him to be quiet anymore.

"Y-You're always the one to send us off…and you're the one that communicates with us in the Gundams…you make things…bearable…a-and you're always the first one there to help me out of the Gundam after battle…you're always there to welcome us back…and you always come to find me during meals…y-you always support me whenever I come back injured…you always hang around and talk when I'm around…you put up with me and talk to me even though I never say anything…still…you know, right? You know that…that you're important to me…right?"

Mileina chokes back a sob. How could she even think about leaving his side? She can't resign. Resigning means she has to leave his side. He just said it…he needs her…he said she was important. That must count for something, right?

Tieria is delirious right now. He has to be. If he were in his right mind he would never say such things. Mileina is glad for that. She heard his true feelings…even if they aren't she heard enough to keep her going.

"Thank you, Erde-san." She whispers.

Her tears are flowing now. The dam has been broken and they are flowing. It feels like a great weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

There will always be times she gets down, but when that happens she just has to remember his words. She is important to him. She is needed. Not a lot of people would be able to deal with the pressure she has to every day. She came close to her breaking point today. She will continue to fill this post. She has to keep someone else from suffering the same feelings she has to go through. Also, she has to continue to support them, the meisters and Tieria.

Support. End.


	17. If

**Title: **If

**Summary: **Another one inspired by a song of the same name. _If_ by Kana Nishimo from one of the Shippuden movies. Note that this is sort of alternate universe. They are not in the Gundam universe in this one.

**Characters: **Tieria, Mileina. (well, duh, they are in the title! XD)

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song nor the fandom.

**Words: **3 164

**Notes:** I was listening to this song, trying to translate it, and then it hit me. I realized that I could totally turn this song into another drabbles so here it is! By the way, can any of you picture Tieria as an artist and Mileina as a preppy girl? For those that can't or don't like it…sorry. Also, Tieria doesn't have a perma-frown here, and he is NOT an uptight bas…ket…so yeah…REALLY out of character for him…I mean, can you imagine Tieria being creative? It's always "Veda this…" and "Veda that" for him…imagine him trying to do abstract art or even try to pull a decent painting out of his imagination without connecting to Veda.

Wow! This chapter is 10 pages! I guess it's to make up for the bad chapter, Support, from a week or so ago.

Chapter Seventeen. If.

Mileina hears the sound of birds chirping noisily outside the cabin. She looks out the window and sees them and can only smile. They are beautiful.

She looks through the doorway to the main room of the small cabin. Her man sits there with his back to her, facing a window. His skilled hands are holding a piece of charcoal as he works on another masterpiece.

Seeing him working always brings back memories of the day they met.

_If the rain had stopped that day, I probably would have just walked past you. And if the rain had stopped I wouldn't have met you. If that instant had been slightly different we would have walked down separate paths of fate._ She thinks as she watches his purple hair wave gently whenever he moves.

Xxx00xxx

Flashback:

_Thunder booms as a torrent of rain water floods the land. A young girl squeals and quickly runs towards the bus shelter, already soaked even though she was only out in the storm for a couple of minutes._

_Once inside she puts her purse down and tries to dry herself off._

"_Aw, no!" She whines as she wrings the water from her skirt._

_She is wearing light running shoes, a bright blue pleated skirt held up with a white belt, and a white tank top covered by her bright yellow jacket. Her brown hair hangs in twin, curled pigtails on either side of her head._

"_It was supposed to be sunny today!" She huffs, stamping her foot childishly and glaring at the sky. "You're not supposed to rain!"_

_She hears a soft chuckle behind her and turns around to look inside the shelter. She finally notices that she isn't alone in this bus shelter._

_A young man is sitting on the bench trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. He is wearing a white, button-up dress shirt with the cuffs undone and rolled up to his elbows. He has frame-less glasses and through them she can see his garnet eyes. His long, purple hair is cut straight so that it just touches his shoulders. All in all, he is a beautiful man and his looks are wasted…they should belong to a female. It doesn't matter what he looks like; she still pouts at him._

"_You know, it's rude to laugh at people." She mutters._

_His silent chuckling gets more intense before he speaks, looking at her out of one, mirth-filled, garnet eye as he tries to catch his breath._

"_Sorry. It's just…anyone would laugh if a cute little girl came in looking like a wet dog, stamping her foot like a child and glaring at the sky and then yelling at it." He laughs again._

_She puffs out her cheek and stamps her foot again. He called her "cute" but she doesn't take the bait. She is mad._

"_Stop laughing at me! And I'm not a child! I'm sixteen!" She cries._

_He laughs again, harder this time, and doubles over a little. After a couple of minutes he finally finds the breath to respond._

"_That is precisely why it is so funny. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'act your age'?" _

_His convulsions begin to fade and he wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. He then goes back to his work, his wrinkled white dress shirt crinkles as he repositions the canvas on his lap. The canvas intrigues her and she goes to sit next to him._

"_What are you drawing?" She asks innocently._

_His eyes widen a little and he moves to show her more of his charcoal drawing._

"_The future. And you go on about my laughing being rude but you're being rude too; sitting without being invited and looking over my shoulder." He chuckles._

_She resists the urge to stamp her foot again, knowing it will set off another bout of laughter from this stranger._

"_It's impossible to draw the future! You can't see the future! It's not something you can draw!" She cries._

_He laughs again, the sound is like a clear bell in the morning…the annoying school bell that tolls and condemns her to being late every morning. She grits her teeth._

"_Of course it is possible. One only has to imagine what they want to see in the future and then bring it to life by putting it down on paper."_

_This new idea is profound to her. She never gave the future a thought. Her thoughts revolve around having fun now and only hearing what is said in and about the present. Of course, that way of life is what gets her into trouble most of the time; like today with the rain. She only checked the forecast a week ago and it said today would be sunny. Any intelligent individual only trusts that thing as far as the next day because the seventh day is more often than not completely off. She already thought she was intelligent for checking ahead on that one day because she usually only looked at the forecast for the one day._

_She watches, mesmerized, as his elegant hands gently and quickly draw the charcoal across the page. With each stroke she gets even more confused but he smiles more and more. In his eyes the future is coming to life, one stroke at a time; but in her eyes it just looks like a bunch of black on a white-ish canvas. It's no wonder she is not in an art class. She sighs and puts her elbows on her knees and plants her chin in her hands. Her sudden movement startles the artist and he is drawn back into the present._

"_Is something troubling you?" He asks._

"_I wish the bus would come soon. I'm supposed to meet my friends at Spaceland." She mutters._

_He chuckles again and she wonders what he keeps on laughing at. She isn't that funny, is she? Her father said she was too air-headed to become a comedian. Thinking back on her actions since she met this man she concludes that she hasn't said anything even remotely funny; so why is he always laughing at her? Is he on drugs or something?_

"_Aren't you a little old to be going to an amusement park?" He asks._

_Her face heats._

"_S-Shut up! We've been planning this day for ages! Chris was the one that picked the place because we're going to surprise Feldt with a trip to somewhere fun! We want to see her smile today and Spaceland is the place to do it!"_

_The man with the purple hair laughs again. She really has to figure out what he finds so funny about her._

"_That's the dumbest reasoning I've ever heard but you're adorable so I'll let it slide." He continues to smile as he turns back to his drawing._

_The two sit in silence after that. The only sound comes from the rain hitting the glass of the shelter. He never looks up from his work and his hand never stops moving. She looks around the shelter and starts counting water droplets on the glass for a while before she grows bored of that. She chews on the inside of her cheek as she tries to find something to do._

_Her cell phone! Why didn't she think of that earlier? Without wasting a beat she grabs her little purse from between her feet and rummages around in it for the phone._

_She will text Chris and ask how they plan on getting to Spaceland or something._

_With uncanny speed (her one talent according to her father) she texts a message to Chris._

CAUGHT IN STORM. 34TH ST. BUS SHELTER. NO BUS. WHAT NOW?

_Chris, being Chris, replies instantly. No matter how fast Mileina gets her friend always seems to be faster._

WAIT. IT'LL COME. HAVE PATIENCE. LOL! 3!

_Mileina sighs. Chris may be one of her best friends, but she obviously doesn't know a lot about Mileina. The one thing everyone should know about her is that she has no patience! She fidgets and watches what the man is doing beside her._

"_Again with the staring?" He mutters._

_She huffs. So he isn't too into his art to notice things going on in the real world._

"_No. I can't make sense of your cruddy drawing anyway. I just wanted to make sure you kept your mind here instead of running off to some make-believe future and leaving me to be bored." She mutters._

_He chuckles again and she feels her anger spike for a moment._

"_By the way, what's your name? I guess I shouldn't keep referring to you as 'annoying guy' in my head."_

_He snickers at that._

"_Tieria. Tieria Erde. And my drawings aren't so bad. People pay money for them."_

_She snorts back a laugh._

"_Who'd wanna pay money for a bunch of lines on paper?" She asks._

_He grins at her._

"_Intelligent people who can see a picture when it is placed in front of their eyes."_

"_Hey! You did it again!"_

"_Did what?"_

"_You just insulted me!"_

"_Wow, you figured it out." He claps his hands in mock congratulations._

_She gently shoves him on the shoulder and he leans to the side. Both of them are laughing now._

"_By the way, I gave you my name; what's yours?" He asks when he regains his breath._

"_Me? I'm Mileina! Mileina Vashti!" __She chirps, pointing to herself and smiling._

_He pauses and looks up for a second, touching his lip in thought._

"_Hmm…good name…very…artistic." He mutters to himself._

_She raises an eyebrow._

"_Artistic? I don't think so. My dad says they just slapped a couple of syllables together."_

_He smiles and looks down at the art stuff in his lap. He switches the drawing of the future to a blank sheet and begins to drag the charcoal across the page. She turns her head to watch him again, trying harder to understand what he is drawing._

"_What is this?" She asks._

"_Mileina." He mutters without looking up or slowing his hand._

"_What?"_

_He doesn't answer her again and she sighs and watches him._

"_Hey, give me your number. Feel honoured. I have deemed you good enough to add to my contacts list!" She chirps, pretending to act all high and mighty._

"_Can't. Don't have one." He mutters, again without slowing his hand or looking up._

_She raises an eyebrow._

"_How? How can you not have a cell phone in this day and age?" She shrieks._

"_Troublesome. I like quiet when I work and those things tend to ring or vibrate or do something at the worst possible times. All the slobs at the exhibitions have them and it drives me up the walls."_

_That was probably the longest thing he has said in an hour. She looks at her cell phone to make sure that was right. She has been here with him for an hour and a half! Eek! Is the bus ever going to come?_

"_Okay, then where are you headed? Home?" She asks._

_He shakes his head._

"_Didn't come here for the bus." He mutters._

"_Huh? Then what are you doing in a bus shelter? Aren't these things supposed to be for people who wait for a bus?"_

"_Yep."_

"_You still didn't answer my question._

"_I did. You asked if this was a place to wait for a bus."_

"_Yeah, but what are you doing here if you aren't waiting for a bus?"_

"_Drawing."_

"_Well, duh. I can see that!"_

_He lapses back into silence and she watches as his concentration intensifies. She catches a glimpse of his paper and is shocked._

_He is still adding the minor details but it looks amazing._

_She is looking at a blown up, close up of her face. It looks like she is staring into a mirror…a black and white mirror._

"_T-That's…that's amazing!" She gasps._

_His eyes flick to her and she sees a grin stretch his lips even as he looks down._

"_Told you."_

_She blushes and puffs out her cheek again._

"_Don't get a swelled head."_

_He smirks._

"_Neither should you. You should be proud. I have deemed you adorable enough to be drawn by my skilful hands! Bow before me! Thank me! Praise me!" He mutters in a voice like a king, trying to imitate her from before._

_She giggles. She can't imagine a king looking as scruffy as he does with his shirt untucked and cuffs undone._

_She smiles at him._

_After he puts the finishing lines on the drawing of her he rips it out of his book. She raises an eyebrow but is then shocked when he gets down on one knee in front of her and presents her with the drawing with a flourish._

"_Wha? But this is…"_

"_It is you. Considering how childish you are, you've probably heard the rule 'if it has your name on it, it is yours'. I think this counts."_

_With shaking hands she takes the drawing from him._

"_Thank you. I love it." Despite everything, she finds herself blushing._

"_With this, I wish to ask for permission to recreate it, title it 'Mileina' and present it at the next art auction."_

"_Eh? What?" She is shocked._

_He smirks and gets up to his full height. He extends his hand towards her._

"_Come, milady. You are my muse now."_

_Without knowing why, she takes his hand and he gently pulls her up. They head to the exit but then she stops._

"_Wait! It's still raining! All our stuff will get wet!"_

_He smirks and taps an umbrella to his chin. He came prepared._

"_Unlike some people, I knew the storm was coming."_

_He opens the umbrella and they walk under it and head back to his studio. She doesn't know why she is trusting this stranger, but she knows that he isn't a bad man. She wants to get to know him better. She wants to be his friend._

_Soon after the two depart the bus rolls down the street and speeds past the stop when the driver sees no one there._

Xxx00xxx

Honestly, she hated him back then. He seemed rude and stuck up to her because he kept on laughing at her. After a while she found out he wasn't looking down on her, that was just his personality. He really was a carefree person.

They both are, it's just a little different. He is an artist who gave up on worrying a long time ago; she is a little girl without enough space in her head for worry.

She became his muse but later moved in with him in his tiny cabin in the forest. The atmosphere out in the forest is completely different from the atmosphere in the city.

She is a city-girl but she decided that living like this wouldn't be so bad. Being in the forest is just…peaceful…and she gets to look at him every day so she has everything she needs. Of course, she still sneaks off to the city whenever she can, but the trips are growing less frequent. She'd rather spend time here with him.

She couldn't stand him before but now she thinks differently.

_I want to see the same future as him. I want to look at the same stars with the same feelings…together with him. Even on rainy days; sunny days too; no matter what the weather I want to be with him._

He turns around when he feels her gaze on him. She smiles at him and he returns it. He motions for her to come closer and she does.

She looks down at the picture on his lap and gasps.

On the paper is a recreation of the future he drew when they first met. It is a picture of the stary night sky seen from a hill not far from their cabin.

There are two figures on that hill, looking up at the stars.

Their faces are not shown but she knows who they are.

If. End.

If

Sung by Kana Nishimo

This translation done by SaphSoul

_If the rain had stopped  
That day  
I might surely have just walked past you  
If the bus had arrived  
At its usual time  
I wouldn't have met you_

If that instant  
Had been slightly different  
We would have walked on separate paths of fate

I always want to watch  
The same future together with you  
Let's look at the same stars  
At the same spot

_I wonder if I am present  
In the future you sketched  
I want to look up to  
The same sky with the same feelings_

Our ways of talking and acting  
Are really similar  
It's like we have always known each other  
Mailing each other at the same time  
Thinking about the same things  
We might have been bound together by a red thread

We fit so well together, like if  
It was decided by chance right from the start  
I believe we are fated to be together

I wonder if I am present  
In the future you sketched  
I want to look up to  
The same sky with the same feelings  


_I always want to watch  
The same future together with you  
Let's look at the same stars  
At the same spot  
_

_I wonder if I am present  
In the future you sketched  
I want to look up to  
The same sky with the same feelings_

_Even on days filled with tears_

_And on sunny days_

_We will be on the same path_

_And with our hands joined we will walk_

_I always want to watch  
The same future together with you  
Let's look at the same stars  
At the same spot  
_

_I wonder if I am present  
In the future you sketched  
I want to look up to  
The same sky with the same feelings_


	18. The Bottle

**Title: **The Bottle

**Summary: **Sumeragi is playing matchmaker again and she has her sights set on Mileina and Tieria! What is Sumeragi planning on doing with a glass bottle, a closet, and the whole crew of Celestial Being?

**Characters: **Tieria and Mileina and the rest of them.

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam 00. If I did there would have been a plot to the movie and MANY things would be changed.

**Words: **4 197

**Notes:** This was inspired by a message from KitsuneCagalli on this site. Thank you so much! I love you! Why didn't I think of this? It's such a great idea and I am whacking myself over the head for not having thought of it myself. Either way, this is for you and please, please, please enjoy!

Also, I guess a small part of this is for Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 because she loves torturing Tieria. Thanks to that person, I can call Tieria T-chan! LOL!

On a random note, my friend (who is sitting beside me as I type this) is calling me crazy and insane because I love Gundam. Hands up if you want to prove her wrong. Also, I am on my second Gundam Drawing and hopefully I can get the shading right on this! Without further ado, please enjoy!

One last message for this chapter. The flow of this chapter might be screwed up later because I actually started this when KitsuneCagalli messaged me with the idea…basically, it's been a long time and I can't find my notes on what I wanted to write. I hope it meets the usual standards.

Holy Crap! This chapter is 12 pages long!

Chapter Eighteen. The Bottle

Curses. Curses. Curses! Why? Why did he allow this? Surely this is NOT in Veda's plan. If it is then he might want to consider placing his faith in something else…if he can't do that then he's gotta put the gun in his mouth. Seriously, why? Why him? What did he do to deserve this torture?

He knew something was seriously wrong when Sumeragi brought them all together with a smile on her face. They were supposed to be resting at their earth resort. A smile is NEVER a good thing…especially when Sumeragi was SOBER! He doesn't know which is worse!

He should have known something was wrong. Hint number one: they were ALL on earth. Normally a handful of them stays on the Ptolemaios to pilot it. They have it parked underground like some sort of home driveway! Hint number two: Sumeragi called them all together. Hint number three: Sumeragi was SMILING. That does not work. Smiling is never a good thing. Hint number four: Sumeragi was sober. This was proved by her words (and a breath test) "There will be time enough for getting drunk later. I want to remember this." Hint number five: the smile curled into a tell-tale smirk after those words.

He repeatedly bashes his head on the mental desk he has in his head. The picture of a chibified Tieria banging his head on a desk pops into his mind and makes him facepalm. He's been working too much.

"Alright. Everybody here? Time to play!" Sumeragi cheers.

To his horror she whips out a bottle. It looks like a beer bottle but it is empty.

"Sumeragi-san, would you like me to get you another beer?" Feldt ask when she sees the bottle is empty.

Sumeragi waves it off.

"No. No. I drank this one last night. We're going to use it for the game."

Eyebrows are being raised. What sort of game involves all of them and one empty bottle of beer? Some of them are minors here so they are not allowed to drink and some of them have such a huge stick up their ass that just seeing a beer bottle makes them want to scream and smash it. Tieria holds himself back though. It is not polite to do such things in front of everyone and he is sure Sumeragi drained more than one bottle last night making the loss of one very insignificant.

"Everyone, sit in a circle." She commands.

The others scramble to follow her commands. They all sit on the floor with their legs crossed. Sumeragi places the bottle in the middle and goes to take her seat.

"Alright! Time to start SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Sumeragi chirps.

Jaws drop around the circle.

"Sumeragi-san…I don't think that's…that's…" Allelujah stutters.

Marie is sitting beside him and doesn't understand what he is so flustered about. He is turning red. The game is just to spin the bottle right? What's so embarrassing about that? It is obvious that Marie never heard of this game before…perfect for Sumeragi's plans.

Spin the bottle? Mileina feels her face heating. She wants to play because it will mean a chance to kiss Tieria but she isn't sure if he would be willing to play. Besides, daddy would kill anyone that tried to kiss her and ruin it anyway.

"Come on! It's a great team bonding experience!" Sumeragi cheers.

"How do you play?" Marie asks, raising a hand.

"Oh, it's simple. You'll enjoy this, Marie. The basics are that someone goes up and spins the bottle. Whoever the bottle points to when it stops will have to go with the spinner into the closet for 7 minutes alone in the dark with that person."

Marie nods, not understanding the underlying concept of the game or what they are supposed to do in the closet. She guesses it is a test of courage to see who is afraid of the dark. She won't be. A super soldier cannot be afraid of the dark.

Tieria is about to object but she continues talking.

"Since I suggested it, I want Mileina to spin the bottle first." Sumeragi calls.

Gazes fall on the youngest member as she fidgets.

"Go on, Mileina." Sumeragi urges.

Mileina shuffles forward tentatively. She misses the glint in Sumeragi's eye when she puts her hand on the bottle.

Tieria lets out a sigh and resigns himself. He will just sit here. He is used to letting things happen around him from having Lockon around before. He just has to shut up and let it be because he can't change it.

Mileina spins the bottle and sits back.

The game is pretty futile, she thinks. There is no guarantee that the bottle will land on Tieria. Even if it does will he be willing to kiss her?

The bottle spins around halfway. She didn't put enough force into it. Tieria is sitting to her right and she spun the bottle left. There is no way she put enough force to get the bottle to land on Tieria. She sighs.

The bottle slows down on Ian…so she will be doomed to be kissed by her father…but then the bottle stops on Allelujah.

"Eh?"

Allelujah seems a little alarmed and Marie watches the bottle with interest. Does this mean Allelujah has to go into the closet with Mileina? Alleujah spent four years in dark isolation when Celestial Being was destroyed the first time, there is no way that little girl can beat him in enduring darkness.

She doesn't understand why Allelujah is blushing or why he is so shocked. Ian seems ready to kill him but she will remove his throat before he so much as lays a finger on Allelujah.

Everyone sits, frozen. Sumeragi's smirk goes up another notch on the scale of evil smirks as something pops up.

"Haro. Haro."

A violet Haro pops up out of nowhere and hops into the middle of the circle. It hits the bottle and the bottle spins to point squarely at Tieria.

"Wha?" There are collective cries of shock from the people of the circle and a lot of them are protesting the interference.

"Hey, hey! We said the person has to kiss whoever the bottle lands on."

"Kiss? What? We have to kiss?" Marie snaps.

"There are no rules about the Haro or about interference so, as it stands, Tieria is bound by the rules of the game to take Mileina in the closet."

Tieria shoots a death glare at the woman. She planned this. Her smirk widens. She knows what he is thinking and knows that he can do nothing to prove it.

Using his Inovade senses he hacks into Veda to check the data on the Haro. To his horror there is nothing incriminating there. Sumeragi just programmed it to come with them. He curses.

"Tieria, if you do anything to my daughter I will-"

Ian is silenced when his wife puts a hand on his shoulder. She gives him a meaningful look.

"Honey, we've got to let go. It's the rules of the game. Besides, there is no better person for our child to go with."

"L-Linda!" Ian whines.

He is silenced once again but with lips this time. She presses her own to his, sealing off any protests he had. Ian forgets his ire and melts into the kiss.

"Hey, Hey! No unauthorized kissing! If you guys want to kiss then spin for it!"

Mileina sits in the middle of the circle. Here it comes. Tieria is going to say 'no' and she is going to be left sitting there like an idiot. She feels tears welling up in her eyes.

Tieria really wants to scream right now, He never agreed to play the game. He only sat down because he thought the odds of the bottle ever landing on him were slim. He sighs and stands up, feeling a headache coming on.

Without a word he grabs Mileina's arm and drags her to the closet. Catcalls and whistles follow them into the closet and mentions of 'I never thought he had it in him'. Once inside the closet Tieria deposits Mileina on a box for her to sit down. He leans against the opposite wall.

"E-Erde-san?" Mileina squeaks from somewhere in the darkness.

"Aa. I'm here, Mileina. Don't worry, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. This game is stupid. From what I know, we just have to stay in here for seven minutes and then we can leave."

Mileina is glad he can't see her in the darkness but that still doesn't stop her from trying to hide her face. She wanted this for so long but now she wishes it were anyone but Tieria. If they were just to spend the seven minutes in the closet she could bear being with anyone; but with Tieria-even if he doesn't kiss her it is awkward.

She hears Tieria let out a sigh. He normally sighs, but he has been doing that a lot today. She peeks through her fingers. Her eyes have grown accustomed to the darkness and she can just barely make out his figure.

He has a shoulder against the wall and an arm crossed across his chest, the other one rests on that one and holds his head.

"E-Erde-san?" She calls. "A-Are you okay?"

Tieria pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Aa. I'm alright, Mileina." He mutters.

"W-Why don't you s-sit?" She asks.

"There is only one place to sit in this closet." He tells her calmly.

Mileina stands up.

"H-Here." She stutters.

When he doesn't make a move to sit she goes up to him and tugs on his arm. She gently leads him to the box. He really doesn't look well. At first all she could see was the white parts of his uniform but now she can see his skin too.

She is captivated by staring at him and he has his eyes closed. It is only natural they trip.

"Ouch…a-are you alright, Erde-san?" She calls.

It takes him a while to respond. She wonders where he is.

"Um…Mileina…"

His voice comes from below her.

She realizes the ground is much softer and more uneven than it was a second ago. When she looks down she is horrified.

She is sitting on her knees with her legs spread wide open. Anyone with their head in front of her would have a good view up her skirt right about now. Unfortunately, she is sitting on top of Tieria and his head just happens to be right in front of her knees.

"EEK!" She squeals as she tries to quickly scramble off of him.

"Mileina!" He cries.

He moves to grab her before she hits her head on the rails of the shelf. This happened to be a clothing closet and when he entered he took note of the things in the room. There are metal bars on the sides and above the box Mileina was sitting on earlier. From what he can tell they tripped on the box and his head is now against the door.

His lung to grab her puts them into a better position, but still not a desirable one. Mileina is leaning back, on her knees on the floor, while he is up on his knees with his hands around her back. It looks like a pose on the covers of the romance novels Linda reads.

"M-Mileina, are you alright?" Tieria calls.

"Y-Yes…s-sorry." She whispers.

She backs away from him a little and hides her face in her hands. Tieria tries to look anywhere but at her. It isn't that she is unattractive or anything but…there are a few problems their little tumble has created.

Mileina is too embarrassed to notice the position she is in. The fall jostled her skirt and it now rides up. A little more and Tieria will be able to see things he should never see…is that a light blue lining she sees under there? He feels his cheeks begin to heat and he directs his gaze upwards.

"U-Um…M-Mileina?" He calls.

She is muttering to herself. He doesn't understand what she is saying but he decides it is unimportant.

He leans in close to her to try and see if she is alright. He tries to raise her face to check if she is crying and muttering that it hurts if she hit her head on a bar.

As her face is lifted Mileina gets the wrong idea and does what all girls do in a situation like this. She faints.

Xxx00xxx

"I don't like it!"

"Honey, they've only been there for four minutes."

"I don't care! I am ripping that door from its hinges and tearing that boy a new-"

"Ian, that squeal could have been anything! Calm down!"

"Yeah. Unless we hear a few moans or she calls out his name then it isn't that intense."

All eyes turn to Lyle at that comment.

"What?" He asks.

They turn away. They honestly do NOT want to know what Lyle did before joining Celestial Being. Lyle goes back to sipping his beer like nothing happened.

"That's it! I'm putting a stop to this!" Ian calls as he marches to the door.

"Honey, wait!"

As Ian reaches the door the thing swings open and smacks him on the nose, making him double over in pain.

Tieria stands in the doorway with Mileina in his arms. He kicked the door open, having his hands full with the girl. What shocks them all is that Mileina appears unconscious.

"Sweetie!" Ian calls when he sees the state his daughter is in. "You fiend, what did you do to my precious, innocent, lovely daughter? Why-I'll tear your throat out and rip you limb from limb!"

"Feldt, get some ice. I think she hyperventilated and passed out in the dark. I'm not sure if she hit her head on the hangers. I didn't do anything towards Mileina, Ian. She tried to stand up and ended up tripping. That closet is a hazard."

Feldt rushes to grab a cool towel while Tieria walks over to the leather couch and gently deposits Mileina onto it. Once that is over he sits on the floor with his back to the couch. He settles in, one knee up and an arm slung over it.

"We are leaving the game. If you all wish to continue with this nonsense then continue, but leave us out of it."

"Spoil sport." Sumeragi mutters. "Everyone else, let's continue!"

Linda drags her husband over to the circle as he tries to get at Tieria.

"L-Linda!"

"Shh. Leave them alone, honey. She couldn't be in better hands."

"Yes she could! What about my hands?"

Linda smiles.

"We all know what you're like when you drink. The safest place for our daughter is away from you after you have had a couple."

"L-Linda!"

"After all," Linda adopts a lustful look. "That's how you bagged me."

The mischievous glint in her eyes makes Ian's mouth go dry. His complaints evaporate with his saliva and he is left a gaping puddle in the wake of his darling wife. He is putty in her hands now. The room suddenly feels a hundred degrees warmer as she grins at him.

Leaving those two alone, we focus on Tieria and Mileina. The adults and the other people have been dragged back to the circle to play another round. A lot of them have downed a couple of cans by now so the results should be fun. Sumeragi's orders to the Haros to take pictures throughout the night will haunt them all to no end. Tieria decides not to delete that order, hoping the evidence will teach them all not to drink or play games ever again…especially both at the same time.

The collected photos at the moment consist of Tieria walking out of the closet with Mileina (he has thinking of deleting that one), Ian going stiff as Linda acts the seductress around him, Setsuna mortified as Feldt passes out on his lap, Lyle with a can to his lips, Allelujah and Marie blushing when the bottle (and a Haro) pointed to each other one their spin.

Tieria taps into the pictures and contemplates which to keep or not…he inwardly groans at all of the memory wasted as the images are stored inside his precious Veda.

He is broken out of his thoughts when he hears a small moan from behind him. He turns his head and watches as Mileina stirs.

As her eyes open they soon adopt a look of shock when she sees that the figure hovering over her is not her father, but her crush.

"E-Erde-san?"

She is stunned.

"Yeah. Are you alright, Mileina? You hit you head pretty hard on the way down. Sorry, I failed to catch you. Even my eyes can't see so well in the dark."

Mileina feels the blood rush to her face and scrambles for a response. She quickly pulls herself into a sitting position and tries to pull her skirt over her legs (silently cursing herself for choosing such a short skirt and cursing her father for picking it out)

"N-No…I-I'm clumsy so that's why I fell…wasn't you're fault…never you're fault…Erde-san didn't do…we didn't…I have a hard head…harder than concrete…"

She rambles on and on, embarrassed beyond belief. When she realizes what she is doing she quickly clams up and plays with her skirt. She keeps her gaze down, occasionally taking a peek at the Statue of Stoic sitting to her right on the floor.

The silence is awkward and Mileina wants to break it. She has to say something…anything…but she is too afraid of sounding even more dumb in his eyes than she already is.

Thankfully, he saves her the trouble.

"This game really is stupid." Tieria sighs.

Mileina jerks her head upwards and observes the messy circle of people at the far side of the room.

Ian is standing up with his back to them, dancing with a can of beer in his hand, sloshing its contents with every move. Everyone else is watching and laughing. The way Linda is smirking suggests that she had something to do with Ian's dance. Mileina does a facepalm.

"Mileina, does your head hurt?" Tieria asks.

She looks up to see his worried face.

"Um…no…" She mutters quickly.

They resume watching the adults making fools of each other and seeing Feldt blush when she is sent into the closet with Lyle. A resounding slap is heard moments later and Feldt storms out of the closet, her face as red as her hair.

Lyle comes out of the closet after her, nursing his swollen cheek.

After that the Haros seem to like setting the two up to embarrass Lyle. The orange Haro even goes as far as dumping the contents of a beer can on Lyle's head when he refuses to go into the closet with Feldt for the third time that night.

Needless to say, he is thrown into the room by a tipsy Sumeragi and Feldt is pushed in after him.

Another slap is heard and Feldt storms out of the closet.

By the end of the night Lyle will have a black eye, cheeks that would shame any self-respecting chipmunk storing food for the winter, and a dislocated arm.

The game ends when most of the participants retire for the night, whether to their rooms or right on the floor where they were sitting.

Tieria sighs and stands up. He offers his hand to Mileina and she takes it, seemingly transfixed.

Tieria walks her to her room, afraid she will collapse if he lets her off on her own. He thinks she did hit her head on something in the closet.

As they near her room they stop at the door.

"T-Thank you…Erde-san…" She whispers.

She was hoping the walk would last longer but her room door is right in front of her. She reaches to open the door but his hand stops hers. She looks up with wide-eyes, thinking this is a dream or a hallucination from hitting her head.

What she sees shocks her.

Tieria is there, looking just like he always does.

"You never did get it." He whispers.

Before she has a chance to ask what he means her lips are captured by his.

The kiss lasts only a moment but it is enough to take her breath away.

She is still staring at him after he has pulled away.

"Well, good night." He calls as he walks off.

"W-Wait!" She finally finds her voice. He turns at her call. "What was that?" She asks.

"I believe that is a kiss, isn't it?" He asks.

"I know that! What was it for? You can't do that and walk away!"

Tieria smirks.

"It's how the game goes, isn't it?"

With that said, he walks off and Mileina is left leaning against her door, her knees suddenly going weak.

She touches her lips where she can still feel his touch. She wishes she could have enjoyed it more, but he caught her by surprise.

"Mileina. Mileina."

Mileina turns when she hears a Haro calling her name.

A powder-green Haro bounces up to her. In a second, a paper pops out of its "mouth". She takes the paper and is shocked.

It is a picture. It is a picture of her and Tieria locked in the kiss he just gave her.

"H-Haro!" She reprimands, embarrassed.

"Sumeragi orders. Sumeragi orders."

The Haro bounces off, leaving her shocked.

Mileina gently smiles, knowing this was Sumeragi's plan all along. She makes a mental note to thank the woman when she is sober enough to make sense of it.

Xxx00xxx

The next morning Tieria walks down the stairs to breakfast. He finds it odd that people are snickering whenever he goes past. He wonders what they are laughing at, his hair isn't sticking up, is it? He feels for it and finds it as straight as it normally is. Are his glasses upside-down? No…that is fine too. He looks down at his clothes…nothing. He isn't even wearing his pink cardigan. He's wearing a white dress-shirt and black pants… "Normal clothes" if Sumeragi's comments are anything to go by. So what are they all laughing at?

He gets his answer when he enters the kitchen and sees Ian towering over him with a murderous aura around him.

"T I E R I A." He grinds out through clenched teeth.

Tieria sees his life flash before his eyes but the murderous aura dissipates as Ian turns green and runs to the nearest bathroom. Saved by a hangover.

Tieria looks down at the paper Ian dropped in his haste and his face colours. Damn the Haros! He was sure there would be no evidence!

The paper is a picture of him kissing Mileina at her bedroom door the previous night.

He wonders how they got this picture. That is when he sees a Haro bouncing by, printing off the picture for anyone to take.

"Haro!" Tieria yells.

He manages to grab one but then another one bounces past him printing the same picture.

He mentally slaps himself. The Haros have linked! He must destroy the data, not the Haros, if he is to stop the presses.

He quickly links himself to Veda and tries to delete the image but it is locked beyond even his access key.

"SUMERAGI LEE NORIEGA!"

The Bottle. End.


	19. Doushite?

**Title: **Doushite? Why Did I fall in Love with You?

**Summary: **Inspi. DBSK (Dong Bang Shin Ki) Aka THSK (Tohoshinki) or whatever you wanna call them...either way this is inspired by their song _Doushite Why did I fall in love with you?_ And a note to any DBSK fans...don't the lyrics to this song really seem like it's speaking about the members as they are now, after the split? Also note that this one will be a very different chapter from my previous works. If the chapters that had character death weren't bad enough this one is far worse.

**Characters: **Tieria Mileina.

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00 or DBSK or any of their songs...unless it is on a CD or DVD...heh heh. I am merely a fan of both.

**Words: **2 297

**Notes:** I apologize for the wait. I have fallen in love with DBSK now. They are an amazing band. Before them I was always hooked on the band Naitomea/Nightmare. This guys are just as amazing! Maybe even more so because they all have such great personalities. It sucks that they are no more...but they were great while they lasted and fans can only hope they will get back together soon. And, for the record, I really hate all the fangirls that are sending hate-mail to Yunho. They're saying that it's his fault that the band broke up! Just because he's the band leader, even he couldn't have prevented this! How is Yunho to blame? He was doing his best and it's not his fault that SM Entertainment decided to be douchebags and mess with their contracts! If anyone reads this then please, please, please check out this band. They need more love and support to get back together and they need a ton of support especially now. None of them are to blame. It's the damn companies that like messing with contracts and pay and anything/everything else.

Just to let you all know, I have a couple of chapters made and was always thinking of how best to post them, in certain orders or something etc. This one just came along and it wouldn't leave me alone and since it is so sad I thought "screw it!" and have decided to post this one before all the others I have written. This one jumped the gun and budged in line so please enjoy it. And don't kill me because there are more chapters. Even if you hate this one know that if you kill me there will be no more! Hahaha!

And as always, please, please, please listen to this song while reading. It really sets the mood.

By the way, any DBSK fans, let yourselves be known in a review, okay? I wanna see how much support they have world-wide! And note that any fans of JYJ or TVXQ, that's them too! Review if this made you cry! (you can't avoid it now LOL)

-Saph

* * *

Chapter Nineteen. Doushite.

"Man, it's been years! I haven't seen you in ages, man! You're doing great! You look good!"

Tieria Erde is inwardly cursing and glaring daggers at the shot of vodka in front of him. Many innocent bystanders are amazed that the alcohol hasn't caught fire under the heat of his glare. He isn't the sort of man that frequents bars. He hates this place, actually. He believes it is a bad habit and he thinks that people who drink are useless.

Sumeragi's face flashes in his mind. Ah. It's only natural that he thinks of her while looking at alcohol. The two are pretty much synonyms.

"Aa. It's been a long time, Lyle." Tieria mutters to the drunken Irish man sitting on the barstool beside him.

He encountered his old comrade purely by coincidence. He was walking through the streets after work when the man saw him and dragged him into the bar. The poor twenty-five year old had no chance to get a protest in edgewise. Lyle ordered them both drinks and now the Irish man is on his 7th drink while Tieria hasn't even touched his first.

"Of course it's been a long time! I've seen pretty much everyone else but you're the only one that I haven't seen! What's it been...Five years?" Lyle's speech is barely even slurred, just his mind.

"S-So you've heard from everybody else?" Tieria asks.

"Yeah! Everyone else has gotten really lucky. Setsuna landed himself a job as the Princess's personal body guard...lucky bastard! Allelujah and that Marie girl are travelling around the world...to see the sights or something since the two pretty much grew up in space. And then there's," He downs another shot as he thinks. "Sumeragi got together with that guy...Billy something." He orders another shot. "And then there's...hmm...Ah! Yes! The mechanics! I heard Ian and Linda opened a mechanic shop. It's a family business...it seems."

Tieria's ears perked up when he heard about Ian. Only a little though. Still, it wasn't the person he was planning on listening for.

"Hmm...they had a little daughter...didn't they...Mil – something."

"Mileina Vashti."

"Ah, right." Lyle takes another swing leaving Tieria to fume.

Why did he react like that? Why is he so bothered about that whiny little girl? When he heard the beginnings of her name he just blurted it out without thinking. He is mad...very mad. In a huff he picks up his shot of vodka and pours it into his mouth.

"Yeah, that's it! I heard she's getting married."

Tieria's heart nearly stops at that. He chokes on his drink and half of the vile liquid flows down his throat while the other half is sprayed on the counter. The alcohol burns all the way down.

"What?" He sputters.

He curses himself for losing his composure. She's just a girl. He never paid any attention to her...well, he thought he didn't. He never noticed how much he thought of her. After Celestial Being disbanded they all went their separate ways. Naturally, he thought of the others from time to time, like when he saw a beer he would think of Sumeragi. Still, he thought of _her_ more than anyone else. Mileina Vashti...when they left she was only around seventeen.

She should be twenty-two now...or something.

"Yeah. She got engaged to some rich guy. He just showed up and proposed and she agreed."

"What? Why?"

The Mileina in his memories would never settle for someone like that. She may have been naive but she wouldn't agree without thinking. Besides, Sumeragi hinted that there was someone she already loved.

Thinking back on it Tieria knows why he is so bothered by her. Back in Celestial Being she was always by his side. She always stood close to him and stared at him. He always felt her eyes on him. She was always following him around and asking about him when he was in combat. Every time the Seravee was hit she would scream the loudest, causing his head to ring as her voice carried through the audio link. Seeing her face when this happened in a vid-link was too much to bear. The normally happy-go-lucky girl's face twisted in agony as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. He didn't like it.

He didn't like seeing her cry and Ian getting mad about it after had nothing to do with it. He really didn't want to make her cry or see her cry or in pain. It was because of this that he tried to keep her distant. He always shut off the vid-link and he made an effort to keep her behind him and out of his sight.

He doesn't really know the feeling that humans call love; but he is sure that what he felt for Mileina went beyond friendship. He didn't want to see her cry.

"Hm...I'm a little surprised by it. Spending so long on a ship with only a handful of people...she seems to be the only one that hooked up with someone outside of the war."

"Who is she marrying?" The words are like acid on his tongue.

"I can't remember. All I know is that he's loaded...his family is the one that paid for Ian's business when he needed a loan to start."

Ah. She was forced into this. Tieria can only hope.

"W-When is she getting married?" He can feel his nerves acting up as he asks this one.

"In a couple of weeks...I think. She sent out invitations. Didn't you get one?"

"I don't know."

Tieria hasn't been by to check his mail in a month.

"Hmm...well, I think it's sweet of her to invite us all. I mean, you don't fight for your lives with someone and then not invite them to your wedding."

Tieria is tuning him out again as he thinks. Mileina just keeps appearing in his mind. It's like she won't leave him alone. Then again, it was the same story back then too. She would always ask him stuff. She wanted to know where he was going; why he was always mad; what his favourite colour was; what his favourite food was; did he like sweets; the list was endless.

He ignored it all back then. He now has a choice. Should he continue to ignore her? He can't stay the stone wall forever, right?

"T-thanks for this, Lyle. I-I just remembered that I have something to do."

Tieria bolts out of the bar after paying for the drink. He runs to his mailbox.

It is there. The white envelope.

He knows what it is.

He takes the one letter and goes up to his apartment where he can open this and read it in peace.

He throws his jacket and suitcase haphazardly onto the floor and rushes to find a letter opener. Usually, he would never even think to rush or to throw things on the ground. He is a very clean and organized person. Where is that Tieria now?

He tries to slow his breathing when he realizes that his hands are shaking and he is panting and sweating. Why does she have this effect on him?

He opens the envelope.

It is as he feared. Inside is not a letter, but a card. It is an invitation.

Ha ha! She really is getting married! He can only laugh now...laugh at how stupid he was. Perhaps he is more human than he thought. Humans don't know what they have until it is gone. Apparently, it is the same for him.

He flops back onto his mattress with the letter held loosely in his slender fingers. He stares up at the ceiling, trying to battle the immense feeling of loss that strikes at his heart now.

Xxx00xxx

The bells ring and the crowd stands. Tieria is among them.

He watches as the pair standing on the stage kiss right before his eyes. Just before she closes her eyes he notices that Mileina is looking at him with a pained look.

_Today should be a happy day for you. Today is the day you get married. You should be happy...so why are you looking at me with that pained expression on your face?_

Tieria was never a sentimental person and feelings were pretty much useless to him...or so he said. So it is a shock to him when he finds himself thinking such words now. The pain in his chest isn't heart problems like he thought when he got the invitation. No amount of medicine can cure it. He knows this now.

The ceremony ends and Tieria goes with the crowd to see the couple off in their car. Tieria watches as the sleek, white limo takes her away from him forever. All he can think is why he didn't take her hand and take her away. Why didn't he stand up and say anything when the minister asked them to 'speak now or forever hold your peace'?

He is paying for it now as he watches the one that gave him the human emotion of love. He watches the only woman he has ever or will ever love.

_Be happy._

That is all he can think.

He will pray eternally for their happiness...for her happiness.

Those thoughts send another stab of pain through his heart. Pain sucks but he knows he will cherish this pain forever. He will live with it for the rest of his life.

She was more than just the woman that gave him love. She gave him hurt and heartbreak too.

**Doushite Why Did I Fall in Love with You**

Song by Dong Bang Shin Ki

This translation by SaphSoul

_Why did I fall in love with you?_

_No matter how much time has passed_

_I thought you'd always be here_

_But you've chosen a different path_

_Why couldn't I convey anything to you?_

_My feelings grew every day and night_

_Although I knew those overflowing words_

_They won't reach anymore_

_From the day we met_

_It felt like I've known you_

_The two of us were good together_

_We went everywhere together_

_It was natural for you to be with me_

_We became adults together_

_But you've chosen a different path_

_Why did I fall in love with you?_

_No matter how much time has passed_

_I thought you'd always be here_

_That won't happen anymore_

_Today has a special meaning for you_

_Today is the day when you stand with a happy face_

_Looking beautiful as you make a vow to God_

_Next to a person that is not me_

_And being blessed_

_How should I face you?_

_Oh, Why did I fall in love with you?_

_The 'us' from back then_

_We can't return anymore_

_I thought it over_

_I thought it over~_

_Why couldn't I take your hand and steal you away?_

_No matter how much time has passed_

_You're supposed to be by my side_

_That won't happen anymore_

_Even though you're not by my side_

_Your eternal happiness_

_I will wish for it_

_No matter how lonely_

_Or hard it will be for me_

Doushite. The End.


	20. Starless Night

**Title: **Starless Night

**Summary: **Secret…secret…another song-fic-ish one.

**Characters: **Mileina (hint hint)

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00 or the song Starless Night.

**Words: **1 277

**Notes:** Again, inspired by a song from Olivia. This one is called Starless Night. Again, don't kill me until after you have read it. And the fact that I still have more chapters is my bargaining chip! Kill me and there will be no more chapters! And there are happy ones planned! XD!

* * *

Chapter Twenty (DOUBLE TEN!). Starless Night.

* * *

The sky is dark. There is not a star in sight. A brown-haired woman looks out the window of her house longingly. For some reason staring at the sky makes her nostalgic. It must be because her childhood was spent in that sky.

Even if she only spent at most the first twenty years of her life up there it feels like she lived her whole life up there. She loved and lost in space.

She remembers everything about her time there.

During Celestial Being's final battle things got a little out of hand. Sumeragi came up with a mission plan that ended in a good way but things didn't go according to plan.

They underestimated the number of Federation forces and were hurt by the sheer number of reinforcements. In the middle of battle they launched hangers and had about a hundred new suits deployed. The Gundams were already worn down by the first fleets of one hundred. The enemy had an underhanded tactic. They weakened Celestial Being and gave them no chance to recover.

The Meisters were horrified. Most of the pilots of the next wave were little more than children. The Federation committed the worst crime: they sent children onto the battlefield.

Things were getting really out of hand. There was no hope for Celestial Being. The new wave would overtake them in an instant.

In that moment everyone knew that everything was over. They all heard Tieria curse before they saw the Seravee activating Trans-Am and launching himself in front of the fleet of enemies.

Sumeragi was the first to realize what he was planning and cried out but was too late. Tieria had his mind set on doing it.

He over-clocked the Trans-Am System. He let the fleet overtake him to take out as many as he could in one, literally, explosive move.

Seravee was the largest of all the Gundams. It would have the biggest explosion were it to blow. Tieria knew that and used it to their advantage.

Tears and cries rang out in the field and Sumeragi cried to the Federation. She told them all to look at themselves. She told them that in fighting the war they lost sight of what they were fighting to protect: the next generation.

Sumeragi cried, knowing her pleas would fall on deft ears.

Surprisingly, the Federation listened. They withdrew any remaining forces and stepped back. The battle was over.

After that things went pretty fast. There were negotiations and the war was ended. The world was at peace.

The members of Celestial Being had real jobs and real lives after that. Ian stayed as a mechanic to help out the world and a lot of the rest did the same. Setsuna became a bodyguard for the Azadistan Princess. Allelujah and Marie decided to go travelling while Lyle returned to his old life. Sumeragi moved in with Billy Katagiri after he confessed to her. Feldt went to live on her own-a quiet life just like Mileina.

Mileina's reasons for wanting a quiet life were different from everyone else. She didn't want it for the sake of peace. She wanted time alone to reflect.

Of all of them Tieria was the only one to die in that final battle. Why? Why did he have to die? Why didn't Sumeragi speak to the Federation before? Why didn't she tell them to look at the children made to fight before Tieria resorted to drastic measures?

She blames Sumeragi for being late and the A-LAWs for warring with them…heck, she blames Tieria for going and blowing himself up. She blames everybody; but the person she most wants to blame is herself. She blames herself for never confessing. She never told Tieria her feelings. She was always too shy to talk to him. Being in the same room with him turned her into a giddy school-girl. She couldn't confess, not in that state.

She lost her chance.

She looks down at herself. She is alone and will always be alone. She can't stand the touch of another man.

She thinks about the future they could have had if only Tieria were here. She imagines Ian giving her hand away at the wedding…she imagines Tieria smiling at her in a tux with a purple tie.

She imagines the dates they would have gone on…she imagines the car they would have bought…she imagines what their children would look like and how Tieria would be a kind and gentle father and husband.

All of that is lost now. She only has her thoughts and nothing more. Tieria never even knew how she felt and she is certain he didn't feel a thing for her when he went off to do that. How could he have feelings for her? He never paid any attention to her. He was a very strict man…there is no way he would have wasted his time with love.

She thinks back on his face and his voice. She cries, knowing those memories will slowly fade in time. She doesn't want them to but it is like trying to hold water in her bare hands. It will slowly trickle away as all things do.

Even now she is forgetting the exact shade of his eyes…the length of his hair…and his exact height. His voice will be the last thing to leave her because she uses that memory the most. His voice in her mind is the one thing she uses every day. It calms her and sends her to sleep every night. When that voice fades she will be left with nothing.

* * *

**Starless Night**  
Song by Olivia  
This translation by SaphSoul

_I reached into the sky_  
_My feelings couldn't reach_  
_Multi-coloured balloons are_  
_Growing smaller and disappearing into the sky_

_I'm alone_  
_I had no destination_  
_And then you took my hand_

_Starless night_  
_I will not look back at the shadows of the past_  
_I can feel your warmth_  
_Tears are falling down_  
_Even if lost I will not let go_  
_Of your hand that I'm holding_

_Sometimes we fall apart_  
_We become cowards_  
_But surely humans _  
_will find something there_

_Take my hand_  
_It's because we are both fragile and imperfect_  
_That we will always have our hands joined_

_Starless night_  
_Though my lips may tremble_  
_I will believe in your warmth_  
_Endless love_  
_I can love even my faults_  
_You are my shining star_

_Starless night_  
_I will not look back at the shadows of the past_  
_I can feel your warmth_  
_Tears are falling down_  
_Even if lost I will not let go_  
_Of your hand that I'm holding_

_Starless night_  
_Though my lips may tremble_  
_I will believe in your warmth_  
_Endless love_  
_I can love even my faults_  
_You are my shining star_  
_You are my shining star_

* * *

Starless Night. End.

* * *

I know you want to kill me…but know this: I have chapters planned-happy chapters! I must post them first so please don't kill me! If you want to see what Tieria and Mileina's children really look like then you will have to wait and let me live! LOL!


	21. Michiyuki

**Title: **Michiyuki

**Summary: **MAJOR SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER! Inspired by Michiyuki from Loveless and I guess this takes place somewhere around the later events of the second season but before the movie. SPOILER WARNING! Tieria has already lost his body in this one.

**Characters: **Tieria Mileina

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song or the anime, but I do own the translation I created that I should be listing at the bottom. Just know that the song itself is NOT MINE!

**Words: **3 734

**Notes:** SPOILER WARNING! In case you missed it the first two times! You have been WARNED! Another one inspired by a song.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One. Michiyuki.

* * *

"Tieria, are you sure you are alright like that?"

"_Yes. Ribbons messed up a lot of things inside Veda and it will take forever to sort through it. I can stay inside Veda because my consciousness was linked to it in the beginning."_

"Tieria, are you ever coming back?"

"_I might. It will take a while to fix all the damage Ribbons did to Veda, but after that I need only find an empty terminal to download my consciousness into."_

Sumeragi sighs.

"Just remember, we won't know it is you."

"_I just have to find another Tieria-type terminal. Regene Regentta and I were made from the same DNA just as all the other Inovade pairs were. It shouldn't be too hard to find data on my creation and I could create a clone of the terminal I once inhabited."_

Sumeragi sighs. This boy just doesn't have emotions.

"Alright, but makes sure we can tell it is you. I don't want to see you looking like Ribbons and Setsuna would probably shoot you if you appeared to us like that. And don't show up in a female terminal," She shudders. "Seeing you in a dress once was plenty for me."

"Well then, goodnight." Tieria mutters as he closes the link.

Sumeragi sighs and takes another swing from her beer.

They lost Tieria in the last battle. His body as shot about six times by Ribbons when he infiltrated Veda. Tieria used his powers to pilot Seravee from beyond. He went into Veda to eliminate the other problem while the others went after the A-LAWS. They were fighting a two-front war. Thankfully, Tieria managed to win them one battle; but it was at the cost of his body.

Something out of the corner of her eye catches her attention and Sumeragi swivels in her chair to look at the door.

Mileina Vashti is standing there, fidgeting and staring at the ground. Sumeragi smiles. She knows why this girl is like this.

"It's alright, he's not here right now-or did you want to talk to him? I might be able to reconnect."

Mileina shakes her head.

"Um…S-Sumeragi-san…" She whispers, fidgeting again and looking at the floor. "I-I…"

Sumeragi smiles.

"It's alright. I know."

Mileina is shocked. She snaps her head up and looks at Sumeragi with wide eyes. Sumeragi laughs at the look of horror on her face.

"Relax. I didn't tell him. It is your story to tell."

Mileina breathes a sigh of relief at those words.

"U-Um…W-what should I do…?" She feels the tears only after they begin to fall. "I-I…What can I do now? H-He…He's not…" She begins to cry.

Sumeragi is shocked. This girl's feelings ran deeper than she thought. She gets up and puts her scotch glass down on the counter. She walks to the girl and wraps her in a motherly hug.

"You can think of him. Don't deny your feelings for him. Nothing has changed. You still love him and that is all that matters. He is still alive and so are you; that means there is still a chance. Don't give up on him."

Mileina finds herself crying into Sumeragi's chest. She can't hold it in anymore. She has been keeping these feelings since she was a little girl. Even before she joined the crew of the Ptolemaios she was in love with one of them. She caught a glimpse of Tieria when he was being lead to the docked Ptolemaios at the base. It was after his qualification tests. Well, she thought he had to take the tests but it was different for him.

He was sent by Veda and he had to pass a bunch of verification tests done by Veda itself for the others to trust him.

She fell in love with him with just a glance. It started as just a crush but her feelings began to develop when she joined the crew. She couldn't deny it anymore. It may have been that he was the only boy around but she still wanted him. Even after Setsuna joined it was the same so it couldn't have been an age thing.

She asked her mother about it but she just teased her and told her some myth about a red thread. Thankfully, she was supportive of it and swore not to tell Ian just yet. Mileina was left to figure it out on her own, but not before her mother gave her some words of wisdom. She has adopted those words as her reason.

Love doesn't need a reason.

She really loves Tieria so she doesn't need to have a reason to love him. Of course, when spoken like that it sounds like she has given up on finding an answer. She doesn't mind as long as she can feel this emotion.

She loves Tieria but she was never able to tell him that. She doesn't know what to do with herself anymore. He isn't here anymore. Even before it would have been impossible for them to be together.

There was never any indication that he loved her or even had any interest in her. Even if he did like her it would have been impossible. He is/was an Innovade. He was not human. Innovades don't age and they are not human. They exist mostly as terminals for Veda. They are pretty much humanoid Haros with personality.

That brings us to the final reason why they cannot be together. Even if you look past the first two you will have to overcome this.

Tieria lost his body.

He is nothing more than data inside Veda right now. If Mileina still loves him and tries to confess she will be confessing to data inside a computer! Even the people married to computers have more sense than her!

That is why it is so hard for her. She wishes they could have been bound together. She wonders if she could have been more open. If she had took the initiative and confessed and held him tight would things have turned out like this?

The day he died was the worst day of her life. She remembered wishing it would end. She wanted to wake up to a new morning with everyone there, especially Tieria.

Xxx00xxx

Data streams are really something. All of those glowing numbers and streaks of light are absolutely beautiful. Too bad Tieria doesn't care about these things.

He floats around inside Veda, sorting through files and trying to fix the corruption Ribbons caused. From now on, he is going to make sure another like Ribbons is never created. They cannot let Veda fall into the wrong hands again.

As he sorts through all of the holograms a thought comes to mind.

He hopes the girl is alright.

He wonders what Mileina is doing.

She was Ian's daughter and to his knowledge she is still on the Ptolemaios. She was the launch coordinator for them but she also helped Ian with the modifications and maintenance on the Gundams after a battle. He wonders what she is up to now. Even though she helped her father she only ever worked on the Seravee, his Gundam.

She put in the new technology and screens for his Gundam by herself and when she was off duty he would often find her at the Seravee, giving it a polish or trying to upgrade the software. If not, then she was staring at the Seravee. He never did figure out what she was thinking.

He tries to put thoughts out of his head.

In truth, he did feel something for her. He wouldn't go as far as calling it love; he doesn't think he is human enough for that. But he did care for her more than he did the other crew members even if it was only the smallest bit.

Before the final battle he had already decided on his own plan. He knew he would lose his body then but it had to be done. Before he went out to battle he knew he would not be returning. When that realization hit him back then he really did want to find her and hold her tight.

He thought his feelings would only be a burden to her. How could an Innovade fall for a human? It wouldn't work. He didn't want to trouble her. And even if he told her it wouldn't have gone anywhere. He would have been dead in a matter of hours so there was no point. He didn't even know he could go inside Veda like he can now when he formed the plan. He went out fully expecting to die and that would be the end of it.

Is this some sort of punishment? Is this the divine way of telling him to confess; giving him life in a different form?

He doesn't know the answers and he is sure he never will. For now, he is just data inside Veda. Things like feelings should be left alone. He is data; he does not feel.

Even though he tells himself this, he can't help but check up on her. He opens a link to look inside the Ptolemaios.

Xxx00xxx

"Dear God, hi, it's Mileina. I know that I don't really talk to you…daddy says we don't believe in you but…I-I really hope you can hear me." Mileina tries to stifle her sobs. She is talking to God. This is an absolute last resort but she is out of options. Maybe, just maybe, he will hear her and bring Tieria back. "I-I…r-really…there's this boy that I really love. H-He…he's not here anymore…I-I don't know what to do. I don't want to stop loving him-I can't! But this is a love that will go nowhere. Please, don't take it away. I know I am not a normal girl, but I want a normal romance. I want the guy I like to like me back! And…I-I want him to be human…" She trails off at the end, overcome with grief.

Tieria watches through Veda. He had no idea Mileina felt this way about him. It makes him feel a little bad. It is painful. He never saw it. He was always pushing her away. Just his existence as an Innovade brought her pain.

"P-Please…bring Erde-san back…a-And…please bind us together when you do. I don't want to lose him. Please, bind the two of us together before he becomes nothing! First, he was a person, then he was an Innovade, and now he's-he's…he's almost nothing. That's too…"

Tieria closes his holographic eyes inside Veda. He can't listen to this anymore. He turns off the monitor and floats around inside Veda in silence. He needs to reset his priorities. The first thing on his new list is finding himself a suitable terminal. He can worry about the corrupt files later.

Xxx00xxx

Mileina cries beside her bed as she finishes her prayer. She doesn't know if it worked or even if God heard her or if there is a God, but she just wants Tieria back. She would do anything for him and if she didn't do something so simple as praying then she would have failed him.

As she cries she begins to feel a new emotion inside her. She isn't sure if this is more grief or God's divine work but she feels a little better.

She knows what she has to do.

She won't dream anymore. She won't hide behind excuses. She will do it. It doesn't matter what people think of her and it doesn't matter that Tieria is little more than data now. He was human and he was here before. He exists.

She will confess.

Xxx00xxx

Tieria stares at the streams of data inside Veda. He now knows that Mileina did like him and that realization pushed his own feelings to the surface. He cannot deny it anymore. He loves Mileina.

The very thought of that is absurd. He is only data. Data isn't supposed to feel anything yet he says he loves someone. Lockon must have really messed him up if he is feeling this way now. What is he?

He isn't human but he isn't merely data anymore. He is something in between. What is he?

Tears flow down his face even though he is just a hologram inside Veda. It is ridiculous.

He tries to drown his thoughts out with work but it is always in his mind. It is like something constant, like a sticky note that is constantly sitting on the edge of his desk. No matter where he tries to look he sees the note and its message.

Tieria Erde loves Mileina Vashti.

Xxx00xxx

Mileina steps out of her room. The halls are dark. It would be considered night time now and everyone is asleep save the two people in the control room. She is glad no one is here. She finally got the courage to confess and she does not want to make a spectacle of herself.

She sneaks into the empty Veda room. Tieria used to be here. He used to come here after missions-it was like his bedroom. She remembers seeing him here, floating among the pink/purple lighting with his eyes closed; he looked so peaceful. She loved watching him. That was the one place she could see his real self and see him without his guard up and without the permanent scowl marring his features. She often hid behind a corner to watch him inside the computer room.

She goes in there now. If she has any chance of speaking to him then it would be here. Any video communication she tries to activate will leave a record and will be seen by others. She has to do it here. Here there will only be the two of them.

She steps into the room and takes a shaky breath. She is not an Innovade so she cannot use this room. Tieria was needed because he was made to connect to this room. She closes her eyes. She must try.

"E-Erde-san."

She calls.

"Erde-san, please-I really hope you can hear me. I-If you can…c-could you..um…come here?" She whispers the last parts.

She is having second thoughts. She was an idiot for coming here. Even if Tieria could hear her she has no right to summon him. She is ready to turn around now.

"Mileina?"

She jumps out of her skin and opens her eyes.

Floating a few feet off the ground is Tieria. He floats in the pink-purple light, looking down at her with kind eyes.

He came.

She can only stare. He heard her and he came.

When she looks closer she realizes that it is a hologram. This saddens her a little but she reminds herself this is as close as he can get to becoming solid.

She folds her hands in front of her skirt and looks down at her hands. Tieria floats down closer until his holographic feet touch the ground. He takes steps towards her and reaches out to her.

She feels nothing even when his hands wrap around her own. She feels tears prickling her eyes as one of his holographic hands reaches to make her look at him by touching her chin. She moves her head on impulse, seeing the hand trying to get her to look up.

She looks into his eyes. They are the same eyes she adored back when he was still here. If it weren't for the fact that she can't feel him right now it would be like he was back.

"Mileina."

He whispers.

She can only stare at him, lost in his eyes. Finally, she remembers what she came to say.

"Um…E-Erde-san…" She whispers, about to look down again.

She stops herself.

"I-I…I love you!" She squeaks.

She makes herself keep her gaze forward, staring straight into his eyes. She doesn't know if he sees the same way he is supposed to, but she wants him to see that she is being blatantly honest. She wants him to see that she means it.

"I love you. The day of the final battle was the worst day of my life! It would have been better if we had been wiped out! Why did it have to be Erde-san? Why only you? You were the only one that didn't come back!"

Tears are gathering in the corner of her eyes now. Normally she would wipe them away but right now she doesn't even think about them. She stares straight into Tieria's eyes. Nothing matters anymore. He is here even if he is gone. She doesn't want to blink in fear of him disappearing should she look away even for an instant.

"Mileina." He whispers again.

Before she can react his holographic form has closed the distance between them. He isn't solid but she can feel the slight warmth of the hologram as his lips gently brush hers.

The kiss is over faster than it began. He pulls back and looks at her again. Her mind is blank and slowly begins to regain the ability of thought.

"E-Erde-san…" She whispers airily.

"Mileina, I love you too. I-I'm sorry for not realizing until now."

It takes a while for his words to process in her mind. When they do her eyes grow wide.

Tieria turns his head away, embarrassed.

"I-I love you, Mileina." He mutters.

She is shocked. This must be a dream. She must have dreamed this whole thing! No. It can't be a dream. She said her true feelings. If she were dreaming she wouldn't be so honest. Her mother once told her the truth lies in reality. This is real. She wouldn't be able to feel in a dream and she knows she felt the warmth of lips, even if it was a hologram. And his hands. She looks down at his hands cupping hers. It took a while but she can finally feel the warmth from the lights of the hologram warming her fingers.

In a way, this really does feel like Tieria. He was never one to show emotion and never one to care. His kindness and his warmth is just like this, it is hardly noticeable but it is comforting all the same.

"I-I love you… and I want us to be tied together." He continues.

A thin stream of light flows around their linked hands, tying them together like a ribbon.

There is a silence and Tieria turns his head away. The ribbon of light fades away and he lets go of her hands.

He looks back at her after a while. He was thinking of what to say.

"Mileina. I…I know what you have gone through and I am sorry. I caused you all that pain. I-I-"

"Y-You didn't!" Mileina interrupts.

She wants to cover her mouth, she was rude! He gives her a gentle smile.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry. Not for thinking I caused you sadness," he adds when he sees her about to blurt out something again. "But because you will have to wait again."

She is puzzled.

"I made you wait this long before I finally realized that I love you. For that I am beyond sorry, but I am going to make it up to you. Unfortunately, you will have to wait again."

"Erde-san?"

Tieria's hologram seems to take a deep breath before continuing.

"I want you to wait for me. I will do my best to fix Veda and continue to support Celestial Being, but I will be adding another task to my list. I will be creating a body for myself."

Her eyes are still wide. She doesn't fully understand what all of it means.

"I-I want to be with you. I want to touch you. I want us to have a future together, Mileina."

Mileina is still shocked. She is speechless.

"That's why…you will have to wait."

She is still stupefied. Tieria leans in and gently touches his lips to hers once more before his hologram fades.

The light fades and Mileina is standing alone in the computer room. She collapses on her knees when the lights disappear, sobbing.

She is happy. He confessed to her, but even though she got what she wanted it is painful. This brings a true meaning to what she heard from her mother. You hurt those you love far more than you hurt your enemies.

She is alone. She feels terribly empty because he is gone; but she is happy. There is only one thing on her mind.

She will wait. She'll wait forever if she must.

* * *

Michiyuki. End.

* * *

**Michiyuki**

Sung by Kaori Hikita

This translation done by SaphSoul

_Even if we embrace until it is suffocating_

_The two of us will never become one_

_In a place deeper than gentleness_

_Touching each other brings only pain_

_Please bind the two of us together_

_We will not dream anymore_

_Joining our hands through uncertainty_

_Walking towards the cruel dawn_

_True words are surely_

_Somewhere in the true world_

_Echoing in our wordless night_

_Surely even now_

_Meeting each other in order to learn loneliness_

_We won't know until we exchange a kiss_

_Even so, meeting you right now_

_Makes me tremble with joy_

_Please support my heart_

_We will not dream anymore_

_We can't run to a warm place_

_The cruel dawn will surely_

_Leave us_

_In the abandoned silence_

_We will surely find the true words_

_In order to love and hurt each other_

_Someday surely_

_Even if we embrace until it is suffocating_

_The two of us will never become one_

_The cold stars dancing in the dawn_

_As we walk down our path_

_Please find a way to light our path_


	22. Wish

**Title: **Wish

**Summary: **Inspired from a line from Wish, by Olivia from Nana.

**Characters: **Tieria Mileina

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song or the anime or the characters.

**Words: **1 246

**Notes:** I have been inspired by songs a lot lately ever since I realized I could understand spoken Japanese. And another note. I hope this makes you all very happy. I'll be trying to post a chapter a day until I run out or have to go back to school. Please enjoy! And just a little hint for a few of you. I have gotten a couple of ideas for different chaptered fics for these two star-crossed lovers. However, I am not sure if I should write them or post them. You decide in your reviews!

-Saph

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two. Wish.

* * *

"The GN Field is down!"

"We won't make it!"

"Quiet! We have to hold out!"

"Sumeragi-san, the plating on this thing can't withstand a lot!"

"I know that!"

The end is upon them. Shots are hitting the Ptolemaios, sounding like rain on a piece of sheet metal. That's what they feel like right now, they feel like their ship is made of sheet metal. It will be reduced to nothing but scrap in a few more minutes.

"Seravee is shielding the Ptolemaios!"

"What? I told them all to go out and fight!"

A visual pops up of the pilot of the Seravee.

"_Enough with the orders! Our orders are to fight but we were not told to abandon ship!"_ Tieria yells.

"Go back to the battlefield!" Sumeragi yells.

There is silence on the other end as Tieria punches in a few commands. Soon after, the cannons on the Seravee begin to charge up with vast amounts of energy.

"_I can take more of them out like this. The Seravee was not made for close combat." _Tieria mutters.

Even through all of this chaos and even in the face of death Mileina finds time to have her breath stolen. Tieria is a scrawny thing to everyone else but to her she is a brave knight in shining armour. Right now, he is the armour. He flits around the Ptolemaios with his own GN Field up, trying to take all of the shots for the Ptolemaios.

"Tieria, the GN Field for the Seravee won't hold for much longer!"

Tieria is about to respond to them but a huge impact shakes the screen and in the next second all they see is blood and a clouded helmet. Tieria's head is thrown back to the side and blood leaks out of the cracks on the visor.

"Erde-san!" Mileina screams.

The only response is a stain of blood growing larger on his flight suit.

In an instant Mileina has hopped from her seat at the monitors and run out of the control room. She knows where she is headed and is thankful she is already wearing her space suit. They are made to put them on before going into battle in case something happens.

She reaches the hangers and opens the hatch. There is nothing to launch but she leaps from the inside and jumps out into space.

This is the worst thing anyone in space can do, leap out in zero gravity with nothing tying you down. Still, she doesn't think she will be returning.

She spots what she is looking for as soon as she steps out of the Ptolemaios.

The Seravee lies in ruins a ways off. She tries to swim towards it, cursing how the zero gravity makes her so slow. She finally manages to grab onto the side of the Ptolemaios and uses it to throw herself forward. She does this for a bit before she throws herself outwards towards the machine.

Once there she sees the hatch has been blown open and Tieria is lying on the pilot seat, unmoving.

Tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes as she goes in closer and manoeuvres them so that she is sitting in the pilot seat, cradling Tieria to her chest.

She lets a sob escape her as she plays with his helmet. She doesn't want to remove it in case he is alive but the lack of response isn't promising.

"…eina…M-Milei…na…"

Her eyes widen when she hears her name and looks down at the limp form in her arms.

Tieria looks out at her through the tinted glass, a weak smile forming on his usually stoic face.

"…S-Sorry…" He chokes.

She chokes on another sob and wraps him in a hug. She knows what he is apologizing for and also knows that this means it is the end.

Before he went out to battle they had a talk. She confessed to him and he told her that once they finished up their mission and Celestial Being wasn't needed anymore he would go down to earth with her and they would create a future together.

He can't complete that promise.

Really, their promise would have been impossible anyway. Mankind would never give up on war. Celestial Being would always be needed and they would never have a chance at a normal life with a white picket fence and children running happily on a perfect lawn. She would never get the chance to call him her husband. She would never be able to welcome him home with fresh lemonade and a kiss on the lips.

Even so, his promise was a way to calm them both and give them both a reason not to give up. It was a way to distract them, to get them to look to the future and not think about the dire situation that was reality. It was something that tied them together. More than that, it was a declaration of his own feelings for her. He was willing to go that far for her. Some people say that it is the thought that counts. That phrase wouldn't work for their future, it just wouldn't cut it; but now, all they are left with is the thought.

She gently strokes his helmet, wishing she could feel his hair in her fingers.

"Shh. It's fine…d-don't talk anymore…I-I don't need a future…or promises," she sobs again. "I-I just…as long as you're here…I-I don't…"

She can't continue.

She breaks down while holding onto him. He smiles at her.

"I-I can grant you one thing…" He takes a laboured breath and she has to lean in to hear him now.

He motions with a finger and she is horrified by what he asks of her. She shakes her head. She can't do it. She won't do it.

He told her to remove his helmet.

Without his helmet he will be breathing nothing and he will die in a matter of seconds.

He points to the cracks in his helmet as though he is saying the helmet isn't doing anything for him anymore.

With shaking hands and tears in her eyes she shakily removes his helmet. He then motions, slowly, for her to open her own.

She does so. She knows that she will die with him here.

The second her helmet is off he cups he cheek with a hand. It is a gloved hand but comfort and warmth flows from it as though the latex material isn't even there.

Gently, he pulls himself up and gently brushes her lips with his own.

She is shocked but her sadness overcomes that. The kiss has sealed it. They will be together for the rest of their lives, but that doesn't seem like long now.

"…love…you…" He whispers.

His body leans back down. She knows he is gone the second the words leave his lips. She sniffs as she holds his body close.

It won't be long now.

The battle rages on and the two are ignored as they rest in their busted up machine. Their memory will only last as long as the current Celestial Being members do.

War is a terrible thing. In it we lose sight of the most important thing...

But within this war these two have found it.

* * *

Wish. End.

* * *

**Wish**

Song by Olivia

This translation by SaphSoul

_Bright lights and the wind call out_

_Your smile erases the noise_

_The angel in your eyes whispers_

_That everything is starting now_

_Can you feel it now_

_Can you feel it now_

_Like being swallowed by the sea_

_Pulling on my heart_

_Pulling on my heart_

_Holding my breath I reach out my hand_

_Baby_

_This world_

_Is different from yesterday_

_I cannot see you anymore_

_Baby_

_My wish on a wing_

_Break through this sky_

_With one overflowing word_

_Guided by the light_

_Without hesitation I run to you_

_My stopped heart takes abreath_

_It feels like I'm stting out on a long journey_

_Can you feel it now_

_Can you feel it now_

_Time passes by with boredom_

_Pulling on my heart_

_Pulling on my heart_

_I set this feeling free_

_Baby_

_I no longer need a future_

_Or promises anymore_

_So long as you are right there_

_Baby_

_My wish on a wing_

_Flies on this voice_

_Past the shooting stars and aims for the moon_

_Do you feel me_

_Do you feel me now_

_Baby_

_This world_

_Is different from yesterday_

_I cannot see you anymore_

_Baby_

_My wish on a wing_

_Break through this sky_

_With one overflowing word_

_Baby_

_I no longer need a future_

_Or promises anymore_

_So long as you are right there_

_Baby_

_My wish on a wing_

_Flies on this voice_

_Past the shooting stars and aims for the moon_


	23. Winter Sleep

**Title: **Winter Sleep

**Summary: **Sorta a song-fic…but not too …secret…too much of a give away and I don't want to die before you have read the story…LOL!

**Characters: **Mileina *hint*

**Format/genre:** Fanfiction

**Fandom: **Gundam 00

**Full Story: **.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00 or the song Winter Sleep or _Nana._

**Words: **1 804

**Notes:** You are all going to kill me for this one. I just know it. I am sorry, but I have been told that I write tear-jerkers really well. This was inspired by a song by Olivia of the same name from the anime _Nana_ and I got to thinking…it was really sad. So I decided to write something.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three. Winter Sleep.

* * *

White clumps of snow blow around the landscape, turning everything into a sea of white. The trees have all frozen over into pure white statues. It is a beautiful view.

This is a place on the outskirts of nowhere. It is too far removed from civilization to be called a home. It is a cabin.

Inside the cabin is a lone inhabitant. She shivers in bed. The fire in the hearth long since burned out and now lies in cold ashes. She is too cold to move anymore so she cannot relight that fire. The only thing she can do is lie there-alone-shivering. Tears leak out of her closed eyes.

Winter nights are the worst. Then again, any sleep she tries to get in winter is always bad. It's too cold to sleep. However, the way she lives leaves no room for much else. Just before the winter storms kick in she goes out to gather firewood. All of it stacked up takes up half the cabin. Once the storms hit she is snowed in. Her doors will not open and all of that snow is enough to swallow her.

It is days like this she wishes she had someone warm to snuggle up tp. She wishes she had someone sleeping beside her on this large bed. Still, she promised herself one thing and that was to be alone for the rest of her life. She won't snuggle up to any man. She wants one man and only one. She will not settle for anyone else. That vow is what led her to pick her home this far removed from the rest of humanity.

It has been years since Celestial Being disappeared. No one knows what happened to them but this woman knows more than anyone. After all, she was there…for most of it.

Just before the final battle for Celestial Being Sumeragi was racking her brains trying to come up with a strategy. She couldn't find any favourable ones because each one had an extremely low chance of survival.

When she finally submitted her mission plan the crew was devastated. Sumeragi chose the lesser of all evils. She knew every possible plan was devastating and they all know she chose the best one. Still, there was only a 40% survival rate for them all and a 20% survival rate for the Meisters. It was not pretty.

After submitting the plan Sumeragi made a declaration: Anyone that wished to leave would be taking an escape pod and heading to the surface. The Meisters were all to stay onboard but the rest of the crew was allowed to leave.

None of them wanted to go. They were a family, they couldn't leave, especially not at that crucial moment.

They were all gathered together for what was likely the last time for them all. No one made a move to ask to go to the surface. Everyone stood, waiting in silence for someone to say something.

Surprisingly, it was Tieria that raised his hand and broke the silence. His words were very clear and very hurtful to her. He said that all of them wanted to stay on but one of them should not. He singled Mileina out.

She was horrified.

Tieria then went on to explain. Mileina was the youngest member of the crew. She was what they all fought for-children and a future where the children could grow up without war. His reasoning was that Mileina had to leave because she was still a child. She had to live on to see the results of Celestial Being.

Mileina wanted to argue. She had tears in her eyes and was ready to object and say something to Tieria but her father cut in and stopped all protests. He said he agreed with Tieria. He wanted Mileina to be safe.

Mileina was in tears. One by one, the rest of the members of the crew raised their hands in agreement. They all smiled at her and told her to live.

Against her will Mileina was pushed into the escape pod set for earth. She was in a daze. She was being made to leave. She couldn't do anything other than look ahead in shock. She only came to when she was in the escape pod and looking at the faces of her parents through the glass. They waved to her and had sad smiles. They were starting to tear up as well. She banged on the glass but it did nothing. They said their goodbyes and Mileina saw Tieria set the code to launch the pod.

It must have been her imagination but she thought she saw tears sparkling around Tieria's face as he initiated the launch. Before she could call out or even tell him she loved him her pod was launched out into space, destined for earth.

In the present all Mileina has left are those memories. There are no news reports of Celestial Being. They have disappeared into history and are not mentioned anymore. What they stood for and the people involved in it are nothing more than memories now.

That wouldn't be so bad…if it were the memories of people that never new them. For Mileina that isn't the case. She remembers everything-every detail of their faces. She knew them as more than Celestial Being. She knew the people in Celestial Being…she had family there, biological and not.

She knew all of them. She knew Lyle liked coffee instead of tea or water and she knew what brand of beer Sumeragi loved best. She knew Setsuna didn't like eating meat and that Allelujah and Marie were deeply in love. She knew Allelujah liked wearing his shirt fresh out of the dryer because of the warmth. She knew Feldt liked tea and was always at odds with Sumeragi about their drink choice. She even knew Christina Sierra, her predecessor, loved coffee.

She knew them all and all of their faces and the memories flash back in her head, making her more miserable than ever.

The image of her parent's smiling at her with tears in their eyes-their sad goodbyes and wishes for her to live is one of the worst. That image haunts her in her dreams on the days she can actually get to sleep. The last image haunts her every second of her existence. The image of Tieria standing by the doors, pushing in the code for the launch.

Seeing his back to her and his skilled fingers setting her course to be away from him…seeing the hands she loved so much pushing her away…and seeing the tears she thought she imagined floating around his head as her pod shot off into space…all of it haunts her every day.

She wishes she could have talked to him…she still wonders if those tears were real or imaginary. She would like to think he really cried for her but that cannot be true. She wants to know what it meant and more than anything she wants to be by his side. It matters little to her whether he is alive or dead-she wants to join him wherever he is.

She takes a chattering breath as a thought comes to her. She remembers when her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. Linda would sing softly until she fell asleep. Mileina is desperate for any sleep right now.

"Would you hold me now, hold me now, my frozen heart…"

As she sings more tears fall. She begins to drift off to sleep. In her mind's eye she can see Tieria and all of the others beckoning to her.

Outside the cabin the wind howls, tossing more snow up with it and covering the cabin in a blanket of snow that offers no warmth.

* * *

Winter Sleep. End.

* * *

**Winter Sleep**

Song by Olivia

This translation by SaphSoul

_It keeps coming back to me_

_I remember this pain_

_It spreads across my eyes_

_Everything is dull_

_Everyone's smiling, they're smiling_

_It pushes me far far away_

_I can't understand_

_Everything is blue_

_Can you hear me out there?_

_Will you hold me now_

_Hold me now_

_My frozen heart_

_I'm gazing from the distance and_

_I feel everything pass through me_

_I can't be alone right now_

_Will you hold me now_

_Hold me now_

_My frozen heart_

_I'm lost in deep winter sleep_

_I can't seem to find my way out alone_

_Can you wake me_

_I know when I let it in_

_It hides love from this moment_

_So I guard it close_

_I watch the moves it makes_

_But it gets me, but it gets me_

_I wish I could understand how I_

_Could make it disappear, make it disappear_

_Anyone out there hear me now?_

_Will you hold me now_

_Hold me now_

_My frozen heart_

_Kiss my lips_

_And maybe you _

_Can take me to your world for now_

_I can't be alone right now_

_Will you hold me now_

_Hold me now_

_My frozen heart_

_Please make it all go away_

_Am I ever gonna feel myself again?_

_I hope I will_

_Will you hold me now_

_Hold me now_

_My frozen heart_

_I'm gazing from the distance_

_And I feel everything pass through me_

_I can't be alone right now_

_Will you hold me now_

_Hold me now_

_My frozen heart_

_I'm lost in deep winter sleep_

_I can't seem to find my way out alone_

_Can you wake me_

* * *

Notes: DON'T KILL ME JUST YET! Let me explain. Well, this part might keep you from killing me…This isn't one-sided for Mileina. The way I wanted to express it, Tieria only suggested that Mileina leave because he wanted her to live. He didn't want to put her in danger. His actions spoke his feelings for him even though no words of love were exchanged. Poor Tieria, if only he knew what he was doing to Mileina by doing that. And if that doesn't quell your anger at me for killing Tieria then maybe this will: I have more chapters, some good some bad….if you wanna read them then you gotta let me live! LOL!

Also note that TIERIA IS NOT DEAD! None of them are confirmed dead in this fic! LOL! I was tempted to put that Mileina fell into an eternal sleep, but that might be going too far…LOL! Either way, none of them are said to have died so YOU HAVE NO REASON TO KILL THE AUTHOR! If Tieria died, then it means Mileina fell into an eternal sleep and joined him; if he lives then she will go to him in her dreams. Hopefully, you all understood that. Choose which ending you prefer and let me know in a review! LOL!

-Saph


	24. Hitoiro

**Title: **Hitoiro

**Summary: **Inspired by a song of the same name, Hitoiro, sung by Mika Nakashima/ Nakashima Mika. However you wish to say it. It is from Nana 2, the movie. Such a beautiful song.

**Characters: **Tieria Mileina

**Format/genre: **Fanfiction

**Fandom: ** Gundam 00

**Full Story: http**.net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song, or Gundam 00. If I owned Tieria he would be cross-dressing a lot more, LOL!

**Words: **3 490

**Notes:** I was listening to the song and I translated it and I decided that I could make something for these two right now. Either way, here it goes! There's a twist to this one. Imaginary cookies for anyone who can tell me the difference between this chapter and the others like it. Also, if you want to listen to the song while reading this chapter it will sort of give you the mood I was shooting for.

Also, sorry for not updating on Sunday, the 21st. Things got outta hand...we'll say it was a case of "Thou shalt not work on the Sabbath" shall we? and yes, I am Christian before anyone asks why I quoted that. Either way, sorry for ruining the update-a-day record I was trying to keep. Still, please enjoy and let me know your thoughts in a review, alright?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four. Hitoiro.

* * *

The wind is strong today. A man dressed in a long coat holds back his straight cut, purple hair from the breeze. He watches as a bush of yellow flowers is attacked by the relentless wind. The petals scatter.

He finds himself longing to reach to the flowers, to protect them, but he is too far and he cannot protect all of them.

He goes on his way back to his empty apartment.

Xxx00xxx

That night he looks out at the starry sky, seeing the stars and the stardust continuing to flow. _Why didn't the world end that day?_ He thinks to himself as he watches a fading shooting star make its way across the sky.

Today was a bad day. It was full of reminders…full of memories of the things he'd rather forget.

Xxx00xxx

Five Years Earlier

Explosions sound all around. It is sad how sounds that would make any normal person jump has become the background music of their lives. The lives of the people of Celestial Being has its own soundtrack and this is it.

Tieria observes the battlefield as he shoots his Bazooka. There is no end in sight. It is two hours into the battle and all they have succeeded in doing is spreading out the enemy and themselves. About five miles or so away from his position he sees Cherudim surrounded by three suits and trying to shoot them at close range with a long-barrel GN Rifle. The rifle they took from Dynames.

He sees Setsuna in the 00 Gundam utilizing the Seven Swords to take down seven enemies. Tieria wants to whack himself in the head. Why must Setsuna lose the swords every time?

"Oi, Setsuna! Don't just throw the daggers! Retrieve them!" Tieria reprimands as he opens a video communication.

Setsuna's face appears on his screen, looking a little irked.

"_Keep your eyes on your own battle, Tieria Erde."_ Even so, he is seen retrieving the blades and flying off to the next location.

Alright, two down, now where is the third? He soon spots the Arios, piloted by Allelujah Haptism. He sees it, but loses sight of it a split second later. It was designed to be fast in its plane form.

The Arios is in flight mode and is trying to lose the fifteen or so suits on its tail. Tieria sighs and decides to help his comrade. He angles the Gundam Seravee and takes aim.

The fifteen enemy suits are blown away in one glorious blast of crackling purple light.

"_Thanks, Tieria."_

He hears Allelujah's sheepish and tired thanks.

"The point is to destroy the enemy, not run away from them." Tieria mutters.

Allelujah huffs and is heard through the audio link but doesn't try to retort. This proves that it is Allelujah and not Hallelujah in that thing. That could be a good thing or a bad thing. Hallelujah would have the guts to destroy some suits but Allelujah has the insight to see when they are in danger, not just the blood and gore.

Tieria goes back to the tedious task of blowing away enemies with dazzling blasts of cannon-fire.

"_Tieria…G-GN Shields…down…evacuate."_

The communication from the Ptolemaios is broken. He quickly casts a glance at the mothership and notes that it is in ruins. Their crew is still on there. Sumeragi just gave them all the info that they are going to slowly evacuate into the life-ship they had prepared. The Ptolemaios II is going down.

Tieria acknowledges this. This means Plan B. The Gundams are to protect the Ptolemaios II until they evacuate and then they are to cover their trail and keep the enemy distracted as the crew makes their escape and then rendezvous at a point that will be sent to them later on.

The crew never evacuates all at once. The Ptolemaios has to still be functioning while they go one-by-one. If they all go then there is no one there to steer them out of trouble if a shot does come their way. When it is down to one person then that person does some last minute alterations and heads to the life-ship.

Xxx00xxx

Mileina punches in a few last minute commands on the Ptolemaios.

"I'm going now."

She nods as Lasse leaves the control room, heading to the life-ship. She is the last one now.

She continues working the keys, trying to angle The Ptolemaios so that the life-ship is the furthest from the battle.

As she types this thinks that this really is the end. She remembers a promise she made a while ago and speeds up her typing.

After she finished inputting the commands she gets up and makes her way out of the control room. It is time to go.

Xxx00xxx

The battle rages on and Tieria switches his objective to shielding the Ptolemaios II until he sees the life-ship flying away.

The others got the message but they are all too far away to shield the mothership and they don't have as powerful a GN Shield as he does. The Cherudim's Shield bits could help but half have been destroyed and the other half are zipping around their Gundam, trying to protect Lyle from dying.

It is just the Seravee that is protecting the entire ship.

The E-sensor alerts him to an approaching enemy and he flits towards it before it gets within striking distance of the Ptolemaios.

He takes out the enemy but a bone-jarring shockwave sends him reeling and he looks at the scene to behold a horrendous stream of blue energy flowing straight through the Ptolemaios…right through the control room.

He feels his heart skip a beat and his breath catches.

"No…"

Xxx00xxx

Mileina is in the halls when she feels the shocking impact as the ship shakes. She hears the halls behind her being destroyed and puts on a sad smile.

This is the end.

She quickly wills her last thoughts to the one she loves as the intense heat of the blaze consumes her. It is the only thing she can give him in parting.

Xxx00xxx

Tieria quickly looks at the video communication where he sees the faces of those that managed to get to the life-ship.

He takes a mental count and is stunned…he freezes at this news and recounts but comes up with the same answer.

"_Tieria!"_

"W-Where's Mileina?" Tieria spits out…overcoming his shock.

She must be behind them all…the screen is small after all.

Their silence and their expressions tell him that his guess is incorrect.

"_S-She was the last one set to leave the ship. S-She was piloting today…"_ Sumeragi spits out.

No. It can't be true! An image of Mileina's smiling face enters his mind, filling him with grief. That beautiful smile…that gentle angel…that innocent little girl…

He slams his hands down on the controls, mad at fate and cursing all of the gods he knows. How could it happen this way? He never got to tell her! T-They…she never knew…how could it turn out this way? Would it have made a difference if he had told her?

Of all people, why that dimwitted, innocent little girl? Why her? Why did it have to be her? Isn't the saying "Women and Children first" ? Mileina fit into both those categories…she was doubly qualified to be the first one off the ship! She should have been safe!

Tieria bites his lip, trying to suppress his scream. He fails and he howls at the sky. Screaming in rage and agony.

Images and flashbacks of their time together fill his mind. The times she trailed after him after he got back from a mission…when she would wait for him with a cold drink of water…when she would smile and congratulate him…

And then…there is the last time they all went to earth together. They were on the beach and waiting for it to get dark enough to light fireworks.

Tieria remembers that day because he was depressed thinking about the time they went there with Lockon. Mileina went over to him to try and cheer him up. She was sad too. She knew that the next time they got a chance to be on the surface some of them would be gone. People would die. He was lamenting over Lockon but she was worried about everyone.

He still remembers what they said that day. They made a promise.

They promised that the next time either one of them was on the surface they would remember the dead, the ones that couldn't come down to play. If it was either one of them they would still remember. That was the promise. Neither one wanted to be forgotten.

He screams at the sky as the painful memory comes back to him. That was the first and last time he held her. She cried into his shoulder as he comforted her, wanting to shed a few tears of his own.

They lit fireworks that night. The two of them ended up with the same colour of light when they were lit and Sumeragi teased them, saying it was fate's way of telling them they would be together forever, being one of a kind. Linda went up behind them and pulled them together until their sparklers were touching, turning the two dim lights into a stream of light that rivalled the sun. She made them both chant a wish even though Mileina was the only one repeating after her.

He remembers the words, the vow. He can't help but wonder if things would have been different had he bothered to say the vows with her.

The vow was to stay together and let love tie them together forever.

He screams at the sky, cursing fate. They were supposed to be together…so why did it end this way?

In his rage, he lays eyes on the Memento Mori II, the thing that took her away. In an instant, using TRANS-AM, he is there.

He rips the satellite laser apart, taking a rod off, snapping the antenna, crushing the poles. He is furious.

As a last gift, he flies back and charges up all four of the cannons on the Seravee's shoulders, sending four beams of light straight at the satellite.

The Memento Mori II is left smoking. He is about to go for another attack but then he sees a suit flying out of the wreckage.

Ribbons Almark.

His Innovade sense tells him a comrade is there, a fellow Innovade; but in his own eyes all he sees is a murderer that he _will_ rip apart.

It feels strange. He has never wanted to rip someone apart with his bare hands. He didn't feel it when Lockon died, he just felt grief. Now is a different story. He wants to see Ribbons bleed. He wants to smash his face in and see him writhing in agony and know he is the cause of it.

"RIBBONS!" Tieria yells at speaker-shattering decibels.

A video link appears on his screen with the smiling face of the green-haired freak.

"_Tieria Erde, you have outlived your purpose. Celestial Being was supposed to perish and allow my plan to begin."_

Tieria grits his teeth. He has some very choice words for Ribbons but knows that swearing in fifty different languages will not get rid of him.

He doesn't waste time on words, he punches the controls and the Seravee flits forward. In the next instant he has Ribbon's suit, the 0 Gundam, in the Seravee's hands much like how he would grab someone by the collar.

His actions take Ribbons by surprise. Ribbons was expecting more of a dialogue so that he could gloat. This turn of events is enough to make him freeze up.

Tieria only needs that one moment of Ribbon's being shocked. He begins to tighten his grip and holds the 0 Gundam in front of him as he dives towards the surface.

If the 0 Gundam can survive the heat of puncturing the ozone layer then he will do what he want to with Ribbons.

The heat of the atmosphere is not enough to destroy the 0 Gundam. That is good in Tieria's eyes. Burning up in the air would be much too quick a death for this vermin.

They hit the surface, creating a large crater. The Seravee rips the hatch off of the 0 Gundam, exposing the pilot sitting in the seat, face bloody from the teeth-jarring impact.

Tieria smirks. He feels a sense of satisfaction begin to bloom at the sight of this man's blood. Still, it isn't enough.

He opens the hatch of the Seravee and jumps out, landing on Ribbons inside the 0 Gundam.

He begins to tear into him. He doesn't waste time on words or explanation. Ribbons knows what he did and he will die for it.

"My…you really have become human."

Ribbons smirks at him behind a mask of blood. His smirk makes Tieria freeze. This isn't right! He should be howling in pain, begging for mercy! He shouldn't be talking anymore! His teeth are half dust and he is practically frothing at the mouth! Even so, he is smiling?

Tieria punches him again.

"Come now, you didn't truly care for that slip of a girl, did you? You shouldn't let emotions rule you, you know that." Ribbons goes on.

Tieria punches him again and again, not stopping even as Ribbons talks and laughs manically.

"You blame me, but it is your fault. You were the one protecting the Ptolemaios. If you didn't fly away, you might have been able to lessen the blow the Memento Mori did on it."

Tieria stops punching. He is right. Tieria wants to scream. Ribbons is using his emotions against him. He knows.

With fresh tears in his eyes Tieria gets off of Ribbons. He brings out a gun and empties the clip into Ribbons.

It is over.

He stares at the limp form of the leader of the Innovades. He is dead. His lifeless eyes stare to the side, pupils dilated.

Tieria pants. It was over so fast. It wasn't enough…but it is finally over.

He looks to the aqua sky where the sun is setting. He sees a faint shooting star and briefly muses that it is Mileina's spirit.

_Live for your own happiness now…_

He imagines he hears these words. As if he will be able to forget his promise. He can't be happy without her.

He wonders if they will ever meet again. If, by so miracle, they do will things be different? Will he be able to tell her?

Xxx00xxx

Tieria sits alone on his bed, letting the tears fall. He looks at the time and knows he must get to sleep soon. He has work tomorrow.

He doesn't know why he bothers…it just feels wrong if he tries to end it all. She is gone so he must endure the agony of life to live out both their lives.

He reaches to close the curtains but decides against it. He wants the moon as his companion tonight. It is nights like these, nights where he remembers every vivid detail of the battle five years ago…it is these nights that he yearns for a warm body next to his.

As he drifts off to sleep he doesn't see a shooting star shoot across his window, sending wishes to him.

_Sweet dreams, baby._

Xxx00xxx

Mileina's consciousness watches over her beloved from heaven. She regrets that she was never able to confess to her but what she regrets more was that her final thoughts didn't reach him.

She wanted to free him from their promise. She didn't and still doesn't want him to spend his life mourning. She wants him to live for his own happiness. She knows that he prays for her every night, prays that she is alright and wishing that he could turn back time. She wants to tell him to stop. She wants to get him to pray for his own happiness if he must pray at all. God must be getting tired of the same repeated prayers coming from Tieria. She wants to tell him not to raise up so many prayers and that he only needs one. He need only pray for his own happiness.

He needs to know that he is allowed to get out of this. He needs to get out of this mundane existence and start living for himself. He only needs one way out, but he has to search for it.

He has done enough. It is time to rest. He, quite literally because he was created, spent his entire life on the battlefield. He was created from Veda and never had a childhood. The second he was downloaded into a terminal he was whisked away to become the next meister. He remained a soldier until the final battle where he fought, not with his Gundam, with his body. He became a warrior in all senses of the word. Even now he is still fighting. His battles in the boardroom are less bloody but every bit as intense as his battles in the Gundam. And he fights every second of every day. He fights against his tears over her death.

It is time for him to rest.

She can't will these thoughts to him. That is why she wishes she could meet him, even if just once more. If they are allowed to meet just once more she wants to tell him all of this. She wants to tell him not to mourn her. And she wants to say that she loves him.

She can't say it all and she can't convey anything to him anymore. She is only allowed one prayer and she cannot send all of these wishes to him so she settles on one. Her love will just weigh him down now. She doesn't want that. At least she can pray for him so that he can be at rest when he is asleep.

_Sweet dreams, baby._

* * *

Hitoiro. End.

* * *

**Hitoiro**

Sung by Mika Nakashima

This Translation by SaphSoul

_Another single flower petal is scatters  
And I don't have the power to stop the wind  
As you break down crying on the far shore  
This is the least I can give you in parting  
It's alright to forget the promise we made that day_

_How can a love that was just a step too late_  
_Tear everything apart like this?_  
_Once again the stardust flows_  
_And I don't have the power to stop time_  
_Say a prayer, one is enough_  
_It's alright to wish for your own happiness_

_We forgave pain of the same color_  
_While condemning mistakes of a different color_  
_We lit fires of the same color_  
_While hiding doors of a different color_

_Now a faded flower scatters for you_  
_Now a faded star scatters for you_  
_In your dreams, good night_

_How can a spoonful of love that got left out_  
_Ruin everything like this?_  
_On the street corner, it looks like another storm will hit_  
_And I don't have an umbrella to guard my wounds_  
_Find the exit, one is enough_  
_It's okay to search for your own happiness_

_We beat rhythms of the same color_  
_While silencing footsteps of a different color_  
_We painted scenery of the same color_  
_While shutting away seasons of a different color_

_Now a faded night scatters for you_  
_Now a colourful morning comes for you_  
_In your dreams, good night_

_Sweet dreams, baby_  
_Sweet dreams, baby_

_If someday we meet somewhere again_  
_Will we be able to try again? Is there anything left?_  
_Time's about to overtake us, but we can't reset it_  
_Don't cry, kindness is different from weakness_

_We allowed pain of the same color_  
_While condemning mistakes of a different color_  
_We lit fires of the same color_  
_While hiding doors of a different color_

_Now a colourful flower blooms for you_  
_Now a colourful star rises for you_  
_In your dreams, good night_  
_Sweet dreams, baby_  
_Sweet dreams, baby_


	25. Kowaku Nai

**Title: **Kowaku nai

**Summary: **Inspi _Mou Nanimo Kowaku wa Nai _by Chiaki Ishikawa. One of the Gundam 00 Movie themes. Note this sorta-kinda takes place in a TierMil Singer Universe I seem to have created. There are possibly more fics that fit into this universe and some will be after the events of canon while others will be AU.

**Characters:** Milly Erde

**Format/genre:** Fanfiction

**Fandom:** Gundam 00

**Full Story:** .net/s/5621449/1/Tieria_Mileina_Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** If I could sing the song as perfectly as Chiaki Ishikawa I'd be a singer, not some lowlife fanfic-writer. And if I created something as awesome as Gundam...I can't even imagine me doing something so pure awesome...I do not own anything except this story.

**Words: **1 282

**Notes: **Again, another song-inspired fic. Same rules apply, listen to the song if you want to and see how it sets the mood for the chapter. I should be posting my version of a translation (that I slaved over for hours on) at the bottom. This song was one of the hardest I have ever had to translate in my life...its lyrics are all over the place! Please enjoy! And a note, the Gundam 00 movie is pretty much just an hour or so of action and flashy lights...they coulda done more, plot-wise. Either way, if you haven't seen it I can't stop you. It's still good because of the fact that the characters are in colour and moving. XD

Also, a note. This seems to be the last chapter I have complete. I might make new ones soon but it'll take a while for me to get the urge to update. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter-a-day update stream. It was my gift to you before I probably disappear for a year or so for school. Either way, I'll probably have a new fic for these two up soon. Look out for it, okay? The tentative title is **Silent Angel.** Stay tuned for more TierMil fluff! And also, I have no intention of abandoning this fic or dropping it or ending it...when I find a muse, I will use it, but for now this and one other are all that are left. Sorry for not posting this sooner...It was supposed to be one of the "Chapter-a-day" things, but school started and I have signed up for a ton of other commitments this year...so writing isn't too low on my priority list, but it's still below a lot of other things.

**-**Saph

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five. Kowaku nai.

* * *

"_Nothing scares me anymore, I am not afraid..."_

Her voice trembles ever so slightly as the lyrics leave her mouth. The singing idol, Milly Erde, is lying on her front on her bed inside what looks like a child's room. All of the kiddy things are gifts she received from fans and the like. She kept them all but they don't really mean anything to her.

She is lying on her bed, trying to write the lyrics for a new song.

It started a couple of nights ago.

After Celestial Being became martyrs she was left behind. They all made her go to the surface before the final mission because she wasn't eighteen yet. They all forced her on the life-pod and told her that she had a future but all of them were prepared to lose their lives in the battle.

She has accepted their choice but only because she never had a choice. She became a singer like her father always wanted. Ian Vashti wanted his daughter to live as a pampered princess. He always wanted that for her.

She found his last words to her in a note he slipped to her in a Haro. The little robot was programmed only to give her his final words after she had landed on the surface.

That Haro is the only connection she has to her past life. It sits on her desk, waiting to be commanded. This one little Haro was not linked to Veda or anything else. It was given its own operating system. It was sort of a goodbye present from Celestial Being. They gave her a working Haro they were sure would survive even if all of their operating systems were destroyed.

It is a painful reminder but it is still the one and only thing she cherishes. The millions of dollars worth of gifts from the company and the fans all pale in comparison to that one Haro. It holds the voices and last words of all of the people she ever loved.

Mileina Vashti normally doesn't think about the past. She tries not to. She gets through her life now by working herself to exhaustion in hope of not having to remember their faces. It is sad for people to live and do so much only to be forgotten, but Mileina knows that she will never be able to forget no matter how much she tries. She can't bear it. Keeping the memories just makes her sad but forgetting them makes her sad too.

The only way she can keep on living is to sing for them and to keep them at the back of her mind. They are still in her heart and at the back of her mind; but they are in a secret corner where their memory will not make her inconsolable and unable to carry on with life.

A couple of nights ago she found herself thinking back. The memories pushed their way to the front of her mind and occupied it all. She found herself crying the whole night (needless to say her manager had a tough time the next day) and she found herself afraid.

She had so many fears. She was alone and the night never seemed so long.

That was when she looked up and out of her open window. Millions of bright stars shown down on her. That sky was just another painful reminder of her life up there with the stars and what she lost up there, but that night it was different. She found that she loved the light of the stars far better than the spotlights she had to stand under during a performance.

The night sky brought pain to her heart; but it comforted her at the same time.

That was when it started. That night she began singing. She didn't know any lyrics but she began humming and then she began to put her feelings into words. That's normally how her songs start anyway.

_Nothing scares me anymore...I am not afraid...even when the seasons change...I am alive...and that is all I need to hold on..._

It was supposed to be a night of tears. She was supposed to cry all night like she had done countless other nights. Instead, the night of sadness evolved into something beautiful.

She is putting the finishing touches on her song now.

It must have been them. Her friends sent these words to her and these lyrics.

She is alone now; but she will still have them. They will continue to watch her and she will continue to keep their memory alive.

They will always be there, comforting her and helping her as she lives out all of their lives.

When asked how she comes up with her lyrics all she can say is that it is a secret and that the stars gave them to her.

She will sing forever, giving voice to all of the voices that have been silenced.

* * *

Kowaku Nai. End.

* * *

**Mou Nanimo Kowaku Nai, Kowaku wa Nai**

Song by Chiaki Ishikawa

This translation by SaphSoul

_Every time someone takes a breath_

_The clear water dirties_

_When I am in this forest I feel nervous_

_The flowers tremble_

_Rushing through their lives_

_Because I came to this place without hearing their voices_

_Nothing scares me anymore, I am not afraid_

_Even if I feel that the yellowed leaves_

_Are affected by gravity and fall off_

_Nothing scares me anymore, I am not afraid_

_I continue to live and that is enough_

_To grasp onto a definite seed_

_The lake in front of my eyes is what my tender skin is searching for_

_The precious place that cannot be reached_

_If these clouds are rolling away_

_Nothing scares me anymore, I am not afraid_

_The growth can be seen in the dawn_

_So the rain should flow_

_Nothing scares me anymore, I am not afraid_

_Just soaking my arms brings these feelings of satisfaction_

_Predictions, saying it is impossible, common sense_

_I don't need such weak reports of completing the crossing of the ocean_

_I am not afraid_

_Right now I am not afraid, I am not afraid_

_Even if I feel that the yellowed leaves_

_Are affected by gravity and fall off_

_Nothing scares me anymore, I am not afraid_

_I continue to live and that is enough_

_To grasp onto a definite seed_


End file.
